TOPA: To Run and Fight
by Sofi Bleuphyre
Summary: -Remake of The One Piece Attempt- Amelia Blancard just wanted a normal life. Fate has other plans for her, though, involving a curse, an annoying mystery man and his apprentice, and an ukulele... -?xOC-
1. Chapter One

**Howdy all you lovely people out there! And welcome to the TOPA remake! For those of you who have no idea as to what I'm talking about, this story is a remake of another fanfic I wrote called "The One Piece Attempt". Why am I remaking it? Well, I wanted to make some changes to Amie, plus the story in general. I know a lot of people really liked the original TOPA, and I hope that you guys like this version just as much, if not more. So, it's gonna be a three-chapter special! That's right, I'm posting three chapters now, and hopefully I'll be posting additional chapters weekly. And now, let's commence with the story!**

**EXCALIBUR: FOOLS! Let us begin with the five-hour story-telling party!**

**Wha? HEY! This is a One Piece fanfic! You're from Soul Eater! Get the hell-!**

**EXCALIBUR: FOOL! Do you know who you're talking to? What is your favorite number between one and twelve?**

… **Well, poo. You keep reading the story! I'll deal with this guy.**

* * *

><p>I never asked for this. Any of this.<p>

All I wanted was to grow up, get a good job, fall in love, get married and have a mess of kids. Then, if I played my cards right, I would die an old woman surrounded by my family.

I didn't want my life to be turned upside down because fate thought I needed to be put forth for a different objective.

To run.

To fight.

And to die.

That is what happened to me.

You're probably wondering how exactly this happened, and I will tell you the story.

See, it all started one day, not too long… Maybe… it was in the afternoon where I came from, anyway…

I had just finished with my classes for today. No club activities or anything, so I could just drive on home, do my homework, and unwind…

And avoid any human interaction outside of my incredibly small circle of friends, who were busy trying to get home themselves.

Yep. All I wanted to do was just drive home through the wave of traffic that was inevitable at this time of day.

Of course, that horrible, _evil_ thing called fate had different plans…

"Excuse me!"

I jumped, not expecting to be approached in the school parking lot only several feet form my car. Trying to be polite, I turned, seeing a man with long, black hair and sparkling gray eyes and a five o'clock shadow.

I had never seen him before in my life. Was he lost? Was he a criminal? A pervert, trying to attack young women like myself?

"Y-Yes…?" I muttered, fighting all the scenarios that were taking over my mind as I hoped and prayed that he wasn't as strong as he looked.

Instead of pushing me into a van, he merely held up something. "I believe you dropped this."

I looked at the trinket in his hand, thanking the heavens it wasn't a gun or pepper spray. It looked nice enough, a gold chain with a couple of pearls, and a larger jewel on it. Said jewel was a light blue in color, with a darker spiral inside of it, set inside even more gold with a final pearl dangling off of it.

Nothing like that could ever belong to me.

"Erm, sorry." I said, waving him off. "I believe you're mistaken. That's not mine."

The man blinked, waving it in my face. "Are you sure?"

Now this man was creeping me out again. "Y-Yes! I'm definitely sure! Someone else probably dropped it!" I practically yelled, stepping back. "Now please, I need to get going, sir. If you can't find the owner, might I suggest dropping it off in the lost-and-found office inside?"

The man seemed hesitant, then grinned, lowering his hand. "Very well. Have a good day, Amelia."

"You too, sir…" I said, trying not to run to my car as he turned around. As I unlocked my car door and shoved my backpack inside, I paused, eyes wide.

How the hell did he know my name?

"Hey, wait! How did you-?" I started, looking back towards the man, only to see a fellow student there, giving me a strange look.

He was gone…

And now they think I've lost my mind.

"Nevermind…" I groused, sitting in my car, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I idly reached for my sunglasses, wanting to get them on before I started the car.

A nonexistent creeper tried to pawn a necklace onto me. One that didn't even belong to me.

… That's it. I need sleep.

Thank goodness it's Friday…

With that, I put my sunglasses on and started the car, slowly working my way around fellow people and cars alike, trying to get out of the parking lot. Eventually, I managed to escape the parking lot, only to get stuck behind a long line of traffic, and I cursed under my breath.

Thanks to my imagination, I didn't leave the parking lot in time to miss the school buses.

I cursed my luck, looking towards the radio, hoping that at lease one station had music I could stand, only to freeze as I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

It was on the passenger seat, glinting away at me.

It was that dammed necklace.

Hesitant, I reached over to it, touching the larger gem with my finger. The hot sun beaming through the window had already warmed it, assuming it was recently put into my car.

I tried to look around the school grounds, hoping to catch a glimpse of the strange man that had it earlier, only to receive an angry honk from the car behind me.

Traffic was moving. I was holding it up.

Flustered, I continued driving, cursing out the world as I headed home and still met up with traffic from fellow students who thought it was fun to zigzag along the road…

Almost fifteen minutes later, _way_ longer than it should have taken, I was finally home. I parked the car and got my stuff, taking the mystery necklace with me.

I wasn't going to just leave it in my car for someone to steal. And I wasn't in the mood to try and make it back to school where certain doors were locked and I could put it in lost and found.

I had resolved to take it back with me on Monday, dumping it into lost and found. Or the garbage, depending on how grumpy I was.

As soon as I entered the house, I was greeted by Bo, our family dog. Well, maybe not really greeted as I was more tackled to the ground by said behemoth.

"Ack! Bo, not today! I'm in a bad mood!" I cried, trying to shove the slobbering Mastiff to the side so I could stand back up.

Finally I made it to the kitchen, noting that my parents were at work, and probably wouldn't be home for quite some time. With that, I decided on a quick, unhealthy snack to kick off the weekend, along with some television. And so I did just that, choosing chips and a soda and deciding on watching what I had left in the DVD player, which happened to be One Piece. A friend had lent it to me to watch, saying it was the cat's ass. I didn't fully agree with that, but it was okay. It had its funny moments, but really it felt like a bunch of idiots were trying to be pirates, if you could call it that. What they called "pirates" was really more like a bunch of lunatics trying to be heroes who would just so happen to call themselves pirates…

I felt myself grin at the episode that was on, which was when the crew first arrived at the Baratie. I had seen it before, but it was nice to see it again. Really, Sanji was rather entertaining. In fact, if I could pick a character I liked most, it would be him. Well, that and Zoro, but a guy who could use three swords at once was a pretty kickass guy.

As Sanji beat up a prissy customer, I think his name was Fullbody or something like that, I yawned, scratching my stomach, blinking as I felt my nails hit something in my hoodie pocket. I reached in, pulling out the necklace.

"I thought I put you on the counter…" I mumbled as I heard Bo snore from his end of the couch. With a hum, I barely picked up the yelling from the television as I stared at the necklace. Despite the fact that a guy broke into my car when I wasn't paying attention and put it there, it was a fairly nice necklace. Maybe not retail-worthy, but still nice.

Really, it wasn't the necklace's fault. I shouldn't hate it.

I wondered what it would look like on me…

With that, I nudged Bo's head off my feet, ambling to the bathroom and gazing into the mirror. From laying on the couch, my short, dark blonde hair was already messed up, and I could see bags under my blue-gray eyes from lack of sleep. It was strange how small I seemed like this, especially with a giant hoodie on.

I hummed, undoing the clasp and putting the necklace around my neck, fingering the jewel when it was set as it hit my chest, barely sticking out from underneath my shirt.

I guess it looked okay. It would probably look better without the hoodie…

… But the hoodie was sooo comfortable…

With that, I went back to the TV room, Bo watching me.

"Well? How do I look, boy?" I asked, arms outstretched.

Bo merely yawned, going back to sleep.

"That horrible, huh?" I muttered, scratching the back of my head as I made it back to the couch, trying to stretch out around Bo, who merely snorted at me. After I finally managed to at least get one leg on the couch, I snuggled into it, sighing as I continued watching. At this point, Sanji was fawning over Nami, who didn't look exactly thrilled by it. I remembered my friend chittering about Sanji and how he never ceased to flirt with her, even in the most inappropriate situations… Personally, I don't know how anyone could cope with that. If it were me, I'd be a flustered, stuttering mess.

I yawned, feeling a little too comfortable nestled in my hoodie on the couch, Bo's snoring becoming more and more like a lullaby and less of an annoyance.

I hadn't had a good night's sleep all week, and it was finally catching up to me.

… Well, I guess a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

With a final yawn, I shut my eyes, allowing myself to be lulled into slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Demon…<em>

_God…_

_Both have great power…_

_It just depends on how it's used…_

I was dreaming. That was for sure.

Of course, my dreams usually involved some strange surroundings, and usually a talking cat with a pistol, trying to convince me that the mafia was trying to steal the world's supply of cabbages, so this was definitely different.

I was walking around, trying to see if I could find the source of the creepy disembodied voice that seemed to echo throughout the never-ending darkness. I idly noted that I was naked, but that was besides the point. All this talk of demons and gods was freaking me out. Damn symbolism…

_We wanted a miracle…_

_All we got was a curse…_

Okay, this creepy-voice-thing was starting to annoy me…

"Hello? I know you're out there!" I called, stopping. "This isn't funny, you know! It's my dream! I control it! Now I want to see you!"

"_There are no dreams. Only nightmares for us…_"

I whirled around, seeing someone standing a few feet away. It was a woman, if I were to guess, clad in a white dress of sorts, back turned to me. Her arms seemed to be covered in a strange tattoo, swirling and dotting in strange patterns.

"_They told us it was a gift… and it was, at first…_" She whispered, arms trembling, her dark hair moving as she seemed to bow her head. "_But all it caused was grief… We were to be miracles, and we were… but as prosperity came to others…_"

Finally, she turned, and I gasped. The woman's eyes were hooded, and blood soaked the front of her dress.

What was supposed to be her chest was nothing more than a crater of flesh and bone.

"_We withered and died…_" She finally finished, reaching towards me. I stumbled back, bumping into someone and whipping around to see them.

It was another woman, seemingly younger, dark curly hair hanging around her face, wearing a black blouse that also dripped in blood. She lifted a hand, and within it was human heart.

The scream in my throat died and I covered my mouth with my hands, trembling.

This was an utter nightmare…

I had to wake up!

As I began to pinch up and down my arms, the new woman's head rose, revealing her face that was covered in the same markings as the previous one was. Her eyes, which I could see, were like smoldering charcoal, burning with rage.

"_I am a god…_" she snarled, clutching the heart and causing it to shrivel, blood falling to the floor. "_You are only blasphemy_."

"Wake up, wake up, _wake up_!" I whimpered, arms burning from pinching. I moved to my sides, trying desperately to finally wake up.

"_I shall be the one to reveal the truth_." The woman sneered, heart in her hand finally bursting into bloodied mush. "_All will tremble at my feet, and hail the coming of the true goddess of the sea!_"

With that, she drew a sword, raising it above her. "_AND YOU SHALL PERISH!_"

I screamed, falling to my knees and covering my head, hoping, praying that I would finally wake up, or that at least my mother will kick me out of the couch and scold me for napping in the middle of the day.

It never came. And neither did the pain of the sword that woman had. I opened my eyes, seeing nothing again. I shook, clutching myself.

"Please…" I whimpered, staring at the ground. "Please make it stop!"

Instead of another vocal response, the floor lit up brightly with a blue light. I tried to shield my eyes, shutting them tightly, but the light was strong enough to show through my eyelids.

I hoped and prayed that this meant that I was finally waking up.

With that, I felt the floor underneath me vanish and I screamed as I plummeted.

This was it. Finally.

I was going to wake up.

* * *

><p>I had awoken with a start, floundering around, trying to get my bearings as whatever I was in jostled with my movement. I felt lost and confused after that bizarre nightmare…<p>

… And my new surroundings weren't helping.

I blinked owlishly as I saw a bright blue sky above me, clouds drifting with the wind as I heard seagulls somewhere in the distance. I blinked, panicking slightly as I finally launched myself into a sitting position, feeling my eyes bug out of my head as I saw nothing but the ocean no matter where I looked. All of this was tinted blue, as I noted that my sunglasses were on.

Somehow, while I was dreaming, I must've sleepwalked all the way to the Bahamas, stole a boat, and drifted out to see.

How I got to the Bahamas by sleepwalking was a mystery.

All I knew was that my parents were going to kill me.

I felt the panic increase as I clenched the side of the small boat I was in, noting that it still had an old-fashioned wood finish, and I felt my hands tremble against it.

"How can this be happening?" I muttered. "How did I get out here!"

"Ahoy!"

I jumped, whirling around and gawking at the large ship that floated next to me. It too looked like an old-fashioned ship, and I gazed up to see a familiar face staring down at me. It was a man, with long black hair and a five o'clock shadow, waving down at me as if this wasn't at all bizarre.

"YOU!" I shrieked. "You're the creepy guy! The one who put that necklace in my car!"

"Daniel!"

"What!"

Another head popped over the railing of the large boat. This was a younger man, looking a bit younger than me, with sandy hair and bright gray eyes.

"His name's not creepy guy! It's Daniel!" He called. "And I'm Walker, his apprentice! It's nice to finally meet ya, Amelia!"

I gawked. "This is all your fault!" I snapped, pointing up at them. "It's your fault I had that crazy dream and wound up in the middle of the ocean on a decrepit dingy!"

"Hey! Be nice!" Walker called, frowning.

"Now, now…" Daniel said smoothly, waving Walker off. "Sorry about all that, but it had to be done."

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled. I then blinked, realization hitting me as I felt around my neck, realizing I had the necklace on. I then grinned triumphantly. "Ha! Now I get it! It's the necklace! If I take it off, I'll go back home!"

With that, I reached with clumsy fingers to the clasp, undoing it and holding it out away from me, eyes closed, hoping that I would soon hear the snoring of Bo instead of the seagulls.

But no, the seagulls were still there. Damn seagulls.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works." I glared up at Daniel.

"So, what, I have to fall asleep again!" I called.

"No, no! I mean, you can't go back." Daniel said. "You still have things to do!"

"What _things_!" I snapped. "I'm out in the middle of the ocean! Is this some bizarre thing you like to do? Put poor girls in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and see if they can get back home!"

"Ease Blue." Daniel called.

I blinked. "Wha?"

"You're in the East Blue! There's no such thing as the Atlantic here!"

… What?

"You're bullshitting me…" I snarled at him.

"'Fraid not." Walker said. "See, we were sent to bring you here, because you have an important timeline to follow!"

"Timeline!" I called.

"Something like that!" Daniel said. "See, you were chosen by birth to complete a great task. In order to do this, you have to follow a certain timeline."

"Why can't you dolts do it!"

"Too much interference." Daniel said calmly. "As I said, only you can do it. That's why you were sent here…"

"Well, wait!" I called. "Where exactly am I if not the Atlantic? The Pacific? The Mediterranean?"

"Like I said, you're in East Blue!" Daniel called, blinking as Walker whispered something to him. "Oh, geez, is it that time already? Well, crap!"

"Time? What time!" I was panicking again, along with angry. I was still incredibly confused as to where I was and how to get home, let alone do whatever the hell the two batshit-crazy dudes wanted me to do!

"Look, I'm really sorry we can't continue with this conversation, but it's starting, and we can't be here for that." Daniel said. "So, we're gonna leave you to it!"

"Hey, wait!" I called. "What the hell are you two doing!"

"Getting the hell out of dodge!" Daniel said. "Oh, wait!"

He disappeared with Walker then, and I heard something cranking away. I then blinked as Daniel appeared again, holding a backpack. "A couple of parting gifts!"

I yelped as he dropped the backpack and I caught it with clumsy hands, feeling the necklace dangle between my fingers.

"I'd move for this one!" Eh?

I looked up and screamed as something large and round began to fall at me. I jumped out of the way as I heard a sickening crunch and a splash of water, feeling the entire dingy shift. I looked back and paled, as there was now a large, splintered hole in it.

"I'll see you around soon! Then I'll get into more details!" I heard Daniel called. "And here's something to entertain yourself with!"

I whimpered as a rather small guitar-looking thing plopped into the water as the large ship began to move.

"See you soon! And stick with those guys! That's part of the timeline!"

"Who the hell-!" I started, gawking as the ship had vanished into thin air.

Apparently, that was that guy's thing. Vanishing and leaving me in distress.

I felt anger and panic as I frowned, tears stinging my eyes as I felt water hit my elbows. I sniffled, grabbing onto a plank that broke off my sinking ship and held onto it, the backpack floating next to me as I grabbed the other thing he left me with, recognizing it as an ukulele.

I then sobbed, bowing my head as tears freely leaked through my eyes. Here I was, stranded in the middle of the ocean with a backpack and a bloody ukulele by a couple of whack jobs who claimed I had an important task ahead of me and that I had to complete it.

Really, all I wanted was to go home and be with my family. My mother, my father, even my lazy dog. I sobbed as I thought of how worried they'd be, and how I had no hope to contact them, let alone for someone to find me.

"Help me…! Someone, please help!" I whimpered clenching my hands into fists, the backpack bobbing and the necklace fluttering in the water. Then I raised my head up, tears stinging my eyes and cheeks. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

With that, I continued to shout for help, begging and hoping, all the while sobbing, feeling helpless and pathetic.

My throat hoarse from screaming, I lowered my head, sobbing again.

This was it.

I was going to die out here.

My thoughts were halted as I felt something clutch at my hoodie and yanked, and I gasped, eyes wide as I began to flying, out of the water and through the air, landing in a soggy, blubbering heap on the floorboards of another dingy.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay?"

I whimpered, looking up, two figures dominating my vision, and I felt numb, panicked again even.

I was saved, all right. But the people who saved me were people who I thought I would never run into in my life.

One was a kid of maybe eight, with a pink bowl-cut, glasses and panicked eyes. The other was a boy closer to my age, with a blank, confused look on his face. Said boy also had black hair and equally black eyes hooded by a straw hat. He also had a red vest and shorts on.

I knew them, even though I shouldn't.

Somehow…

I was on a dingy with Koby and Luffy D. Monkey.


	2. Chapter Two

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded numbly, eyes now dry of tears, shock weighing in heavily. Here I was, woken up from a nightmare and shoved into a strange world, being forced by crazy people to do something, all the while bumping into people that only existed in anime to me.

It was all like a bad fanfic, and it left a poor taste in my mouth.

I knew this was bad. I couldn't be involved with their lives at all. If I did, I'd be roped into something no one like me should be involved in.

As soon as I could, I knew I had to get as far away as I could from these people. Until then, my manners got the best of me.

"Thanks for saving me." I mumbled hoarsely, throat scratchy from the screaming I had done earlier.

"It's all right." Koby said, patting my shoulder. He meant it as a comfort, I know, but I still tensed. It weighed heavily on my shoulder, as if emphasizing with each pat that what shouldn't be real, _was _real.

"Hey, hey!" I looked up at Luffy, who was sitting with his legs crossed in front of me. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates! That's Koby! What's your name?"

Should I give them a fake name? It'd be easier once we went our separate ways for me to leave them knowing I had given a fake name.

"Amelia Blancard." I muttered before I could stop myself.

"Well, it's nice to meet-." Koby starting, getting cut off as Luffy burst out laughing.

"Amelia!" Luffy laughed. "What a silly name!"

I huffed. "Well, so is Luffy!"

I began to mentally berate myself at this. This guy was probably going to be the future Pirate King at some point, let alone the fact that he saved my life, and I just made fun of his name.

But he seemed to ignore it as he grinned at me. "Hey, do you have any food? I'm starving!"

Well, it could be seen as payment… "Lemme check my bag…"

With that, I reached for my backpack, pulling it into my lap and opening it. As I reached in, I noted that the necklace that started all this was tangled in my fingers. With my other hand, I shoved it into the bag without a second thought. I then proceeded to search through it for food.

Despite the plunge it took earlier, the items inside of it were surprisingly dry. It had some shirts, a brush, a notepad and pencil, some strange pouches which I could only guess what they contained, a canteen, and what I was looking for: food.

…Well, more like a couple apples, oranges, beef jerky, and a few bundles of cookies.

And they were chocolate chip. My favorite.

Deciding to hide the cookies, I pulled out the rest, noting that whatever I set out seemed to disappear the moment I put it there.

The beef jerky and a couple of apples were what disappeared first, and I saw Luffy had taken them, assaulting the jerky first. Koby hesitantly took an orange.

"So, Amelia-san…" Koby muttered as he peeled the orange. "How exactly did you wind up in the middle of the ocean like that? If you don't mind me asking…"

A couple of assholes zapped me from another world and left me on a boat, then promptly destroyed it. That's what happened, but I knew better than to actually tell them that.

"I just had a bad boat." I muttered, closing my backpack and putting it aside. "It pretty much fell apart when I got to that point."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Koby asked again around an orange wedge.

"I was kinda forced to…" I said, shrugging. "I don't really wanna talk about that…"

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry…" I cringed at this. Dammit, I shouldn't care, but I do!

"Don't be." I said. "It's not like it's your fault or anything…"

It was then that Luffy made a noise and we looked at him. He waved a finger at me and I blinked. Was he choking? Did I say something wrong?

Finally, he swallowed, bits of jerky around his mouth, and he grinned. "That's such a cool tattoo!"

Tattoo?

"What…?" I muttered, feeling around my face and neck. I then got on my knees and leaned forward, seeing my reflection waving around in the water, and I paled.

On my neck, like a strange collar, was a tattoo, all right. It was a simple black one, with three lines wrapping around my neck and dots in-between them.

I never had a tattoo in my life, never even _wanted_ one! And here I had one as plain as day.

Somehow, even though it was unlikely, I had a feeling it was Daniel's fault, that crazy jerk. None of this would've happened if he didn't randomly approach me in the school parking lot.

I knew I should've stayed home that day.

And my parents were _really_ going to _kill_ me now…

I then saw Koby and Luffy appear in the reflection. Koby was turned to me as Luffy just stared in the water, as if wanting to see what was so interesting about it.

"Did you not have that before?" Koby asked as I heard Luffy make a noise akin to a whine.

"N-No… I didn't…" I whispered, falling back into the boat, Koby following suit. Luffy started doing the same, then paused, whooping again, causing me to jump and face him.

"What's this!" He asked, holding up the ukulele.

"An ukulele." I stated. "I kinda… found it…"

He looked at me, eyes sparkling. "Do you play!"

Oh, crap.

"Er… I dunno…" I said. "Never tried to before…"

"Then try now!" He cried, shoving it into my hands. I blinked owlishly at it like it was some kind of alien life form that was thrust into me. Like a squid-baby…

Movie references aside, I really didn't know how to play. Granted, my father had a guitar, and I played with it, maybe teaching myself a song or two, but that isn't what I would call "knowing how to play". Plus, an ukulele is not really like a guitar.

Still, I held it the way I thought it was supposed to be held, shaking hand drawn up to strum, and I thought of what to play…

… Oh to hell with it, I'll just strum and hopefully get them off my back about this…

With that, I began to strum, a bit surprised at how it sounded, hearing Luffy's excited giggles in front of me as he bounced in his seated position.

Strangely enough, I was reminded of that one song that someone redid from the Wizard of Oz… and the line "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore", wrung loudly in my head.

Oh, the irony.

"Hey, Hey, Amelia!" I paused, looking up at Luffy, who still grinned. "Can you sing, too!"

I blushed. Really, I sang by myself in my bedroom to music or in the shower, or even in the car. Those who dared to overhear me wondered why I wasn't in choir or something because I was actually kind of good at it.

Still…

I did not want to egg this guy on with my supposed "talents".

"N… not really…" I finally muttered, strumming lightly on the ukulele now, something of a comfort. I should've hated the thing, since when _Daniel_ tossed it to me, it felt like he was adding salt to the wound he caused himself. But still, it was something for my hands to do…

"Aw, I bet you do!" Luffy said. I felt my face heat and I was about to retort when he suddenly jumped, whooping about once again. "Whoohoo! We've arrived!"

I blinked. We arrived? Where exactly?

I looked over as Luffy and Koby did, eyes wide as I saw a little island with a HUGE building on it. It was then that it clicked. I had recently started watching this damn show, only getting to Arlong Park, anyway, and I _knew_ what was happening.

I knew better, though. I had to act dumb.

"W-What the hell is that!" I cried, cursing my stutter.

"That's the Marine Base we were looking for!" Luffy cried, and I looked at him.

"Didn't you say you're a _pirate_!" That's it. Still play dumb. "Why the heck do you wanna go there!"

Luffy grinned down at me. "Koby wants to become a Marine, and I'm here to find Roronoa Zoro and see if he's nice enough to join my crew!"

I could only blink. Well, at least I was told that, just in case I slipped up or something.

"You can join, too!" He said happily.

Now, normally, when you're in my situation, you'd probably say, "Yes! Of course!", or even say no and eventually join up when they leave.

Neither was going to happen. I was going to guarantee that.

"Absolutely not." I said plainly.

He pouted. "Why not? You seem like a nice guy!"

…

…_Guy?_

I felt my brow twitch. "Did you just call me a _guy_!" I spat.

Luffy laughed. "Of course! You are one, right? That's why your name is so funny!"

I snarled, standing up and punching him in the face. "I'M A GIRL, YOU ASS!"

Now, I thought his head would snap back a bit, but I did not mean for his head to go flying to the distance, almost taking his body with him if not for Koby and I to hold onto him in shock as he eventually snapped back into place.

I had let go with Koby, who was giving me a petrified look as I stared at my trembling hands.

Did I _really_ just do that? Was I really that strong? Maybe it was just a fluke! Yeah, that's right! A fluke! There's no way that, on top of all the shitty stuff I've been forced to deal with, I was also a super human.

I fought a whimper. I really just wanted to go home now…

Koby seemed to notice my shock and gave me a concerned look, stopping as Luffy began to laugh.

"Wow, Amelia! Nice punch!" That's it. I really hate this guy now…

* * *

><p>Eventually, we did reach the island, Luffy not wasting any time and jumping onto land as soon as we were close enough. I kinda helped Koby tie the ship to the dock, and then gathered up my things, finding it easy to slip the ukulele into my backpack now that most of the food inside was gone. The handle stuck out of it, but I didn't care.<p>

Luffy was still whooping as Koby seemed to scold him for needing a proper navigator if he wanted to be a good pirate when I decided that maybe it was best to be rude and just get the hell out of dodge. Luffy was already interested in me joining his crew, and I somehow became a super human. I was _not_ sticking around.

"Oy, Amelia!" Crap. "Where are you going?"

I looked back, flushing from being caught in the act of fleeing. "Well, since we reached land, I figured this is where we part ways." I said. "Um… thank you again for saving me. I'll be leaving now…"

With that, I turned and started to walk away, only to gag as someone latched onto my hoodie and held on tight, making me jerk back.

"No way! Not yet!" I berated all the gods that existed as I heard Luffy state this from behind me, that bastard. "Come on! Let's get food first!"

With that, he moved to hold my arm and I glared at him as he proceeded to drag me with them, Koby seemingly just going along with it. Just who the hell did this guy think he was! Yes, he's the main star in this world, even though he doesn't know it, but so far he's eaten my food, almost _choked_ me _twice_, and he _called me a boy_!

_And I think he still thinks I'm a boy, too_!

My mental tirade halted and I blushed fiercely as my stomach promptly growled at me, causing Luffy to laugh as he continued walking, and I glared down at my stomach.

Curse you, stomach! Curse you for roping me in with these guys! Now it'll be a lot harder to get away, thanks to you!

Eventually, the dragging ceased when we reached a restaurant, and I grudgingly joined them for a meal. A meal that had food spanning the entire table that was mostly consumed by Luffy. I had managed to eat my own plate full without any getting stolen, which I was thankful for, and I hoped that after all this, I could just _go_.

"Ah! That was delicious!" Luffy said happily, rubbing his stomach. He then looked at Koby. "Well, Koby, this is where we part our separate ways!"

I perked at this. Thank _god_! I could go now! I would have to make sure I had money so I can properly obtain a new boat and some supplies that I would probably need. I had an inkling that I was going to be on a long trip. I had to find a way to get back home, after all, crazy nutcases or no, and that could take a while.

My thoughts were momentarily derailed at the screeching and bangs of chairs and I looked around, seeing everyone in the restaurant cowering against the walls. I blinked, glancing at Luffy and Koby, who seemed equally confused. I could only guess that Luffy brought up Zoro's name in public.

The patrons then seemed to calm down, going back to their seats and continuing on as if nothing happened.

It was then that Koby decided to open his own big mouth. "I saw on a notice that a Lieutenant Morgan was at the…" He started, jumping as they leapt back to the walls. I felt my brow twitch. If they kept mentioning taboo names and causing this ruckus, I was gonna have to smack a bitch.

And that bitch was gonna be Luffy, because I'm still pissed at him.

Thankfully, I didn't need to go smacking people, because _thankfully_ they got up, and I took this as my chance to leave them behind. As they talked amongst themselves, heading off in one direction, obviously towards the Marine Base, I veered sharply into the opposite, hopefully to find a boat and more supplies.

Despite the poor luck I had earlier, it had seemed to change as I found some vendors. I managed to by some fruit, more jerky (didn't really expect to, though), and I made sure the canteen in my bag was full, along with a compass, which I was going to need…

Just… also needed a map…

Damn…

Despite lacking the idea of where I was gonna go, I managed to find someone who was selling ships. I had bargained with him and eventually struck a good deal. I was lucky to find that Daniel had put money in my bag, though I wasn't exactly sure it was the right currency. There were a bunch of flashy gold coins that I gave as currency, and strangely enough, the vendors all seemed quite all right with that.

I wondered why…

As I put my slightly lighter money pouch back into my backpack, I started to untie my ship from the dock. It was at this point where I paused, frowning.

I knew I was supposed to leave. To get off this island and not turn back. To not get involved with Luffy, Zoro, and Koby. I wasn't part of this world, and I couldn't possibly interfere…

… But I was worried.

I was fricking _worried_.

Even though I knew that Luffy and Koby could handle themselves just fine, and that Zoro would get out of the mess he was in and become a pirate, I couldn't help but be worried. Not to mention I was curious to see it all.

I began to curse at myself mentally. I knew that if I went back, the possibility of me leaving without getting myself too involved would pretty much slip away. Leaving right now was something I was supposed to do.

But maybe, if I stuck around for just a _little_ _bit longer_…

I snarled at myself. I shouldn't be thinking like this, dammit! I should just stay away, leave, and hope that I don't see them again!

If I left now, I wouldn't interfere anymore than I already have… Unfortunately, the guilt of leaving during this point in time would gnaw at me, knowing that I could've helped, even if I wasn't supposed to…

I thought for a bit longer, knowing that the man that sold me the boat said that I could leave at any time and that there was no rush. I could just pop there, observe a bit, make sure all's going well, _then_ get out of here…

With that final thought, I tied my boat back up to the dock, grabbed my backpack and started heading to the Marine Base.

I was probably going to regret this later, but right now, I'm just sating my curiosity.


	3. Chapter Three

Now, I know that the Marine Base is supposed to be really big in the anime. It was supposed to intimidate anyone who passed by.

In the real, Technicolor vision of life, it definitely lived up to what it was like when I watched it on TV. In fact, it looked even more intimidating now.

Suddenly, I didn't want to keep going.

… No! Dammit, I came all this way, and I wasn't just gonna turn back! I would not have all that walking amount to nothing!

With renewed resolve, I walked along the wall, stumbling a bit as I stepped on a few stones here and there. I cursed one particular pebble out before I looked up, seeing Luffy and Koby up on the wall, a ladder nearby. They were watching what was going on inside with great intent. With that, I continued walking over, trying my best not to trip and fall, along with trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Just as I got near, there was some yelling going on inside the base, and I could piece it together quickly enough.

The little girl had visited Zoro with some rice balls when Lieutenant Morgan's son walked by and stomped them to the ground. Something like that, anyway.

Now that I think of it, weren't they going to throw her over the wall?

Just as I thought that, I cursed, seeing said little girl flying over the wall. I then hissed, trying to jump and reach her, only to see two arms wrap around her, then Luffy's surprised face.

"Amelia!" He called simply.

I was about to retort when said face collided into my stomach and sent us both to the ground. I was about to scream and curse, even in front of little kids, when Koby rushed over to see if the girl was okay. Luffy stood, grabbing his hat and putting it on his head. I then groaned, getting up as well, dusting my butt off.

"Where've you been?" Luffy asked me, and I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

He then grinned. "I thought you got lost! Is that what happened? Or did you have to use the restroom?"

I flushed. "What the hell are you talking about!" I snapped. "I was getting my supplies and a new boat! And then curiosity caught up with me…"

I trailed off, looking away and seeing that the little girl was, indeed, just fine, if only a little shaken.

"Haha!" I blinked back at Luffy. "I knew it! See, Koby? I told you he wanted to join my crew!"

"I'M A GIRL!" I snapped, punching him in the face again, this time grabbing his vest and shaking him. "AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M JOINING YOUR STUPID CREW!"

"Stop yelling!" I paused, looking at Koby as Luffy did the same, seemingly unphased by my attack. "What are you trying to do! They're still out there!"

I then blinked, dropping Luffy, hearing him yelp and fall to the ground. "Sorry, Koby, you say something?"

"I'm gonna stay alive for a whole month! You better keep your promise!" Oh yeah… Zoro was tied up in there, and Morgan Jr. was still there visiting…

Well, crap. Hope he didn't hear me…

But it's not my fault that Luffy thinks I'm a dude!

"Oh, I'll keep my promise!" Morgan Jr. called. "You stay alive for one month, and I'll release you!"

And with that, there was some walking and the sound of gates closing off.

Well, thank goodness. They didn't hear us. Granted, I was going to put all the blame on Luffy. Idiot keeps calling me a boy and all…

Speaking of the idiot, he scrambled up and climbed all the way up and over the wall. I then gave out a tired, irritated sigh.

Well, I was here, so I might as well milk it all for what it's worth.

With that thought, I followed suit, climbing up and over, finding my bag to be a bit of a hindrance, but I did my best to just get to the other side without falling on my ass like… well… an ass…

"Bad guy, huh? I'll never join you, because I have something I need to take care of! I just have to stay alive for one month, and that bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards…" I blinked, turning to see that Luffy and Zoro were already talking. He was definitely kind of intimidating, despite Zoro being tied up. "I'm going to do all I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

I could only blink at this. I had remembered that Zoro wanted to be a great swordsman and defeat that one Mihawk guy, but right now, I don't really see that happening…

… Then again, he has been tied up for almost a month, and Luffy's going to bust him out with Koby's help.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Luffy laugh. "Wow, a whole month? I don't think I'd even last a week without starving to death!"

"That's where we're different." Zoro stated firmly. "Now go find someone else to join your crew!"

"I'll think about it." Was Luffy's only response, and I fought the urge to fall over.

"This guy…" I muttered through gritted teeth. I knew Luffy was an idiot, but good grief! Can't he just take a no and be done with it!

Apparently not.

"Hey! Before you leave…" I blinked, looking back over and seeing Zoro motion towards something on the ground with his head. "Can you pick that up for me?"

Luffy bent down to pick up the squished-up rice patties. "What, these? But they're all muddy! Well, I guess you can't be too picky about food when you're hungry…"

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped. "Just give 'em to me! I'll eat it all!"

With that, Luffy did as he was told, handing off the muddy rice as Zoro devoured it, tears in his eyes. Whether that was form sheer gratitude or the fact that he was eating something like that, I really don't know.

I felt a pang in my chest at this. Currently, I was acting like a simple observer. And I should be, don't get me wrong! I know that I can't really get involved!

… But he's been tied up for a month and just downed some contaminated rice.

Wish I could do something…

With that, I blinked, taking my backpack off and opening it, digging around for the canteen.

I couldn't give him much, but only a little. Enough to wash down that food and give him a bit of hydration. Not too much, though. Don't need to give the guy the urge to use the bathroom when he still needed to be tied up like that.

I pulled out the canteen and walked over, backpack hanging open in my other hand, seeing them look at me.

"Amelia…" I ignored Luffy, dropping the backpack at my feet and undoing the cap, putting said cap into my pocket.

I then held it up to Zoro's face as he looked at me with widened eyes. "Here. Some water to wash that down with. I wouldn't drink too much, but just a little to help."

"Who…" Zoro started, blinking. "Who are you, exactly? Are you a member of his crew?"

"Yep!" Luffy said happily before I even got the chance to reply, and I tensed. "His name's Amelia!"

"W-What!" Zoro snapped, eyes gaping. "You're a boy!"

"I keep telling you I'm a _girl_!" I snapped, spinning and kicking Luffy into the air, sending him to the wall. Before he went over, he grabbed the wall and stumbled a bit, hanging off it. I was starting to get kinda used to this strength thing. Just kicking the kid sends him flying. It was quite refreshing!

… Okay, I just sounded like a sadist…

"And I'm not a member of your crew! How many times do I have to say no!" I finally snarled, turning back to Zoro. "Anyway, here…" I muttered, putting the canteen to his lips. He gave me a hesitant look, then nodded quickly, and I tilted it so he could drink. After a little while, I tilted it back up, whipping out the cap and twisting it back on. I then reached over with my sleeve and wiped at his mouth to get rid of the droplets of water that leaked out.

"There. Hopefully that'll help too." I said.

"Thank you." He said. He then turned to Luffy, who was starting to walk back over again as I put my canteen away. "Hey, you! I want you to deliver a message!"

Luffy paused, blinking. "Sure, what is it?"

"Tell that girl…" Zoro said as I stood back up, backpack on my back again. "The rice balls were delicious… thank you…"

Luffy grinned, nodding and I couldn't help a faint smile.

Really, despite the tough-guy act he was actually pretty nice. Pity that this will be the last time we'll meet…

But if Luffy keeps man-handling me, I might see him again a lot sooner than I thought…

* * *

><p>Just as I predicted, as soon as we got over the wall, Luffy grabbed me again and dragged me off to meet up with Koby and the young girl.<p>

Didn't I tell you this would happen? Honestly. I was going to have to wait for a good opening and then high tail it to my ship and get out of here. If I tried to leave when Luffy was actually aware that I was around, I would never get out of this mess!

My fault, really. Why did I have to go back in the first place…?

"Really!" The little girl cried happily as Luffy relayed Zoro's message. "He liked them!"

I hummed, scowling a bit as I leaned against the wall, arms crossed. I knew there was no way I was going to get away. When we stopped, I tried, but he merely whipped his hand out and pulled me back.

"Yep!" Luffy said happily. "He ate all of it!"

I sighed, deciding to ignore the rest of this. Really, I know what happens. The little girl explains the reason why Zoro was arrested and it pisses Luffy off, and he attacks Morgan's son, whose name is Helmeppo I believe, and then finds out that they're both going to be executed. And why is Zoro arrested in the first place? Because he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf when it was scaring the villagers and about to attack said little girl.

I may not really be a fan of this series, but the beginning parts were still fresh in my mind.

"Luffy, stop! Please calm down!" I blinked, whipping my head around to see Koby doing his best to hold Luffy back as Helmeppo sat in a heap next to a couple of Marines on the ground, cradling his face.

"You hit me!" Helmeppo shrieked. "How dare you! My dad hasn't even hit me once!"

"He should have!" Luffy snarled.

Koby then looked at me. "Amelia, do something!" What the hell was I supposed to do! I wasn't even supposed to _be_ here, dammit! It's all Luffy's fault!

"I'm Marine Lieutenant Morgan's son!" Helmeppo continued, getting himself up with the help of his bodyguards. "I'll tell him about this!"

"Why don't you fight me yourself!" Good grief, Luffy. Calm down! You'll get your chance at him later, if I recall…

"You'll regret hitting me!" Helmeppo cried as he ran off with his Marines right behind him. "You'll get a death sentence, and my dad will be the one who executes you!"

Luffy merely relaxed, Koby letting him go as he picked up his hat and put it back on. "It's meaningless to hit guys like him…"

I gave him a look. If it's meaningless, why the hell did he hit him in the first place!

"Big brother, you were so cool!" The little girl cried. "I was scared to death back there!"

"Really?" Luffy said, grinning. "I should've hit him a couple more times!"

You just said that hitting him was meaningless!

"R-Rika! Come here!" I blinked as a woman rushed over, grabbing the little girls hand and ushering her off. "Don't talk to strangers! You'll be executed if you were mistaken as one of their friends!"

"But mom, they're good people!" Rika whined as her mother ushered her inside a restaurant. "And so is Zoro!"

"Don't be silly! You didn't sneak into the execution site again, did you!"

"N-No I didn't…!"

I watched as Rika's mother pulled her daughter inside and shut the door, brushing back my short hair with my hand. Really, these people were afraid, and I felt bad. I would like to say that they were cowards and I would never act this way, but I never lived somewhere that had a tyrant as a leader that would execute you for sneezing without your mouth and nose covered because you're spreading germs.

"Looks like we're gonna be in a lot of trouble!" I heard Koby cry, hands on his head. "If the Lieutenant gets mad and sends Marines after us…!"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes!" Luffy said, starting to walk off. "I'm gonna go talk to Zoro!"

"You gonna warn him about the execution?" Koby asked, causing Luffy to pause and turn back.

"Not just that!" He said, turning towards me and grinning. I felt my brow twitch. "I'm gonna ask him to join my crew!"

Of course he is. And judging by what I've watched, he's going to bribe him into it.

Personally, I was just happy I wasn't getting dragged off with him. Idiot kept treating me like a damn rag doll!

"We should probably help him…" I blinked, looking down at Koby. "There's no way Luffy could withstand those Marines on his own!"

I gave Koby a look. "What do you mean 'we'?" I asked, causing him to gawk at me.

"Are you serious!" Koby called. "You're just going to leave him to do that! He could die! Besides, he rescued you!"

Dammit, the little kid had a point. I guess I could return the favor by helping out. Then again, if I interfere more, it might become harder to leave…

… Oh screw it. "Fine…" I muttered, walking in the same direction Luffy headed off to. "But I'm only helping to free Zoro. Then I'm outta here!"

I didn't see the grin on Koby's face as he rushed up to me. "Right!" He said. "But we better hurry! Who knows what'll happen if we don't get there on time!"

Does that mean I have to run?

Without even getting a chance to actually ask that, Koby sped up ahead of me, and I gawked. Dangit, how can kids be so frikkin fast!

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Dammit, for a cowardly runt, he has his brave spurts… literally!

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Boy, those were some HUGE chapters! Now, don't go thinking that they're all going to be this long. That would be frikkin' awesome, but sometimes chapters might be a bit light.<strong>

**So, will Amelia be able to help Zoro escape? Will she stay and become a member of the Straw Hats? Will Luffy finally realize that Amelia's _actually a girl_? Stay tuned and find out!**

**EXCALIBUR: FOOL! What kind of story was that? My legend goes as far back as the twelfth century, you know!**

**… I swear to gawd, guys, he won't be here next time.**

**EXCALIBUR: FOOL! Have you read through my list of one thousand provisions, yet?**

**JUST GET OUT OF HERE, ALREADY!**


	4. Chapter Four

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! How frikkin awesome is THAT? As for Excalibur, don't worry. I got rid of 'im.**

**Amelia: Where the hell are we then? And why does it look like no one's been in here for ages?**

**It's just a hiding place. Think of it as kind of a break-off until we get back to the place where'd I'd do **_**all **_**of my author notes. Hopefully the rest of the Straw Hats will be there waiting for us. I did send them a message… Hope they got it…**

**Amelia: And… when will we actually get there?**

**In the **_**future**_**…**

**Amelia: Oy…**

**Alright, folks! One thing before we start. Just wanna say thanks for pointing out some glitches in the chapters. The Doc manager chewed up the chapters, and I fixed some stuff before, but apparently I didn't fix everything. I'll get to it soon. Until then, enjoy the next installment!  
><strong>

**?: Who's down there!**

**Amelia: Eh! I thought you said no one would be here!**

**Well, not down **_**here**_**, but up there? Yeah, probably.**

**Amelia: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Well, you guys read!… And pray we don't die…**

* * *

><p>Koby and I ran all the way to the Marine Base, despite the fact that my legs screamed at me. Really, I've been walking all damn day! I needed to sit down!<p>

Eventually, we got to the same wall. I dropped my backpack to the ground nearby and adjusted my sunglasses, leaping up and grasping the wall. I pulled myself up halfway, only to freeze as I saw Luffy practically fly off.

Just in time.

"Well, wow. That's perfect." I muttered, leaping down.

"Hey! You too!" I blinked at Zoro as I walked over. "Don't tell me you're here to convince me to go with this guy and join his crew! Are you?"

I snorted. "Please, I'm not here for that. I have no interest in his crew either." I said, standing next to him. "I'm just here to help get you out of here."

"W-Wait! You can't!" I rolled my eyes as I reached to try and untie the ropes.

"Listen, dude, I'd explain right now, but there's not much time…" I groused. "By the way, why'd he leave? Wanted to get something to cut these with or something?"

"Not really…" Zoro said. "He went into the base to find that kid so he can tell him where he hid my swords…"

Ah yes, Zoro's three swords. Can't do Santoryuu without 'em.

"What! He's in the base already!"

I jumped, looking over to the wall as Koby screamed, then practically fell over the wall. It didn't seem like he was hurt, since he simply dusted himself off and rushed over to help.

"Finally! What took you so long?" I asked as he began to work on the ropes on the other side. "For crying out loud, you beat me here!"

"I'm sorry! It takes me a while to climb a wall!" Fine, Koby. I'll let it slide… _For now_…

… Good lord, what am I thinking? It's not like I'm going to be around later! After all this, I'm _gone!_

"Oi! If you guys help me, they're going to kill you!" Zoro snapped.

Koby merely glared at the ropes. "You shouldn't be arrested in the first place! I can't stand those Marines…" He said sternly, which is surprising since he's, like, eight or something. "I'm going to become a real Marine! Just like Luffy's going to be King of the Pirates!"

As he said that, I felt a lurch in my stomach. I was forgetting something. Something kinda important…

… Oh crap, Koby's supposed to get shot soon!

"King of the Pirates!" Zoro snapped in disbelief. "You're joking, right!" Crap! It's coming!

Now, the thing I should've done was let him get hit, since it's part of the story. But dammit, I didn't want him to get shot while I sat there like an ass trying to untie ropes that seemed to have been coated with super glue before they tied him up.

So, without really thinking, I lunged at Koby, causing him to gawk at me.

"Get down!" I barely managed to cry as I covered him, hearing a loud pop echo in the air and feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Amelia!" He cried as I winced in pain as we fell.

I know I'm gonna regret this. I'm going to need medical attention and the like, now. All because I got involved. All because of a stupid kid who thinks I'm a boy, a swordsman who doesn't know he's about to become a pirate in a few minutes, and a boy who wanted to be a Marine who was currently worming his way out of my hold, rushing to take a look at the damage.

"Give it to me straight, Koby." I hissed. "How bad is it?"

"H-Hold on! I'm trying to find the wound!" Koby said as I felt him fingering a new hole I had in my hoodie, along with the t-shirt I wore underneath it. "There's the hole, but… there's no wound! You're not even bleeding!"

… Pink-haired kid say what now?

I sat up, feeling around myself, then frowning as I felt something move around in my sleeve. I shook it, then gaped as a bullet flew out of my sleeve and bounced a little, looking quite mangled.

"A-Amelia…?" Koby said, shocked. Obviously as shocked as me.

Here I was, after all the crap I had been through in what seemed like only a few short hours, and I've discovered that I have super strength and can withstand bullets with only some pain.

Holy crap, I'm like Superman without the tights.

"We…" I started, swallowing hard, trying my best to focus on the situation. "We need to get Zoro out…"

"Don't bother!" Zoro snapped as I jumped back up to work on the ropes, noticing that Koby slowly followed suit. "They'll be here any minute!"

"Amelia's right!" Koby said. "We can't waste anymore time!"

"Are you even listening to me!" Yes we are, Zoro. But we don't care. So there. "There's no need to worry about me! As long as I stay like this for a month, they'll set me free!"

You know, Koby's supposed to be laying it down for Zoro, but I'm sorry. This was getting ridiculous.

"That's never going to happen, Zoro!" I finally snapped down at him. "They're going to execute you in three days! That guy, Helmeppo, he lied to you! He was never going to just let you go!"

Zoro merely gawked at me. "You-You're lying!" He finally forced out. "That bastard kid said-!"

"Amelia's right!" Finally, Koby! Well, actually, good thing you're stating the facts instead of me just blurting it out. "That's why Luffy hit him! Because he was bragging about it to the whole town!"

"W-What did you say!" Apparently, Zoro didn't believe that someone would punch someone else out over him.

"You heard him." I muttered darkly. "Morgan's brat proudly proclaimed to the town that he was just going to execute you. Then Luffy hit him. Then he said it wasn't worth it, which confused the crap out of me…"

"Listen!" I blinked down at Koby as Zoro looked at him as well. "The Marines will never let you guys off! Please, after we set you free, you have to go help Luffy! I won't force you to become pirates, neither of you. However, he's my savior!"

I couldn't help but pause at this, gritting my teeth. I remembered that Alvida captured Koby and Luffy pretty much saved the kid. Despite Luffy being a moron and thinking of me as some kind of tranny, deep down, he was a good guy…

Which is why, when all this is over, I'm definitely hightailing it as far away from them as possible. So far, I've been dealt with a lot of crap. I really don't need them involved.

"That's enough!" Crap!

I turned to see a bunch of Marines lined up not too far from us, all with wonderful guns that were pointed at the three of us.

I knew this was going to happen.

And I _knew_ that Luffy would come bouncing over any second…

Still, I had to admit, this was kind of scary…

"The three of you have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan! Die here!" And they're a friendly bunch, all right…

I grit my teeth, maneuvering a bit to stand in front of Koby and Zoro the best I could. Maybe the bullet was a fluke and I'd become swiss cheese before Luffy got here, but just in case…

After all, I'm not an important figure in this tale.

"Surround the base! Don't let the kid in the straw hat escape!" And that is the great Lieutenant himself. I knew he was messed up before, but _man_, is he a piece of work in real life.

"Then come on, you cowards!" I called, ignoring the protests from Koby and Zoro. "Give it your best shot!"

"How interesting." He said, as if brushing me off. "The four of you are planning a political upheaval? Roronoa Zoro, I've heard your name before, but don't underestimate me. Before my great strength, you're garbage!"

That's it. Ignore the girl with the spiky dishwater hair and blue sunglasses. That's all fine and dandy with me.

"READY!" Well, fiddlesticks. Luffy better get his rubber butt here pronto, or I'll shoot him myself! "FIRE!"

At that, I automatically flinched, turning my head, only to hear someone step in front of me as the guns fired, hearing that familiar sound of rubber stretching. I looked back over to see that Luffy had momentarily turned into a porcupine.

"It's no use!" He cried, stretching himself out, sending the bullets pretty much flying back to their rightful owners.

… Well about time, rubber boy!

Luffy then turned to me and outright laughed. "Amelia, you really are stupid."

I felt my eyebrow involuntarily twitch. "Like you're one to talk."

"What kind of humans are you!" And cue Zoro's disbelief that Luffy's a rubber boy and I'm Super Girl.

… Well not really. I can't fly or anything. I can't go faster than a speeding bullet. Or leap tall buildings in a single bound… I don't have X-ray vision or anything like that either.

… You know what? There are more important things to deal with than my knowledge of comics and cartoons.

"I'm the human that will become Pirate King!" And cue Luffy's dramatic proclamation.

"I don't even really know anymore…" I stated plainly after him.

Zoro gave me a look as Luffy laughed at me. Is laughing right now really a good thing? "See? Told you he was funny!"

I'd kill him right now, but there are Marines present. We kinda need this kid conscious…

"By the way, I got your katana!" Luffy said, holding three swords up. "I didn't know which one was yours, so I brought all three!"

"All three belong to me." Zoro stated plainly. "Because I use three."

Luffy merely grinned, looking past me and at the Marines. "You know, resisting these Marines with me will make you an outlaw! Or would you rather die here?"

And _here_ we go. Told you he didn't know he'd be a pirate until a few minutes from when I stated it. Now, he's gonna be.

"You're the son of the devil himself." Zoro muttered, smirking. "Forget it, I don't wanna die here. I'll accept your offer and become a pirate!"

"Good for you, Luffy. Your pirate crew's grown by two!" I said, then motioned to the Marines nearby. "Now we should probably get him out of here!"

Luffy gave me a look. "What do you mean two? I've got three!"

I growled. "If you're including me, then forget it!"

"Will you two just shut up and untie me!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy nodded, working on the arm I started with as the Marines were getting ready to attack, yet again.

As Luffy fussed with the knot, he pouted. "These are really hard to untie…"

"Just hurry up and untie one!" Zoro said hurriedly. "I can handle the rest!"

I glanced over, seeing the Marines beginning to charge, and I swallowed, stepping back a bit myself. I really hope Luffy works fast! He did in the anime! This time shouldn't be different!

Then finally, _finally_, Luffy finished untying Zoro's arm, and Zoro finally, _finally_, drew his swords and managed to block all of the Marine soldiers' attacks.

All this happened in a matter of a few short seconds.

I always knew that Zoro was badass, but _man_. Seeing him in action in real life definitely reaffirms this times infinity.

"You better not move. If you do, I'll kill you." Yup. He's a definite badass. Now if only he would put on a pair of sunglasses after saying something witty and cool, it would be even more awesome.

… On second thought, no. That's just stupid.

It was then that Luffy smirked, pulling up his leg. "Zoro, duck!" He called, getting ready to stretch his leg. "Gomu gomu no… Leg Sweeper!"

And with that, Luffy's leg stretched out and pretty much knocked the Marines that had attacked out of the park.

"Wow!" I heard Koby cry in excitement next to me. "Awesome!"

Zoro merely looked back at Luffy as his leg snapped back into place. "What are you?"

"I am a rubber man!" Luffy said, grinning widely. How someone could be smiling at a time like this, I have no idea…

With that, Zoro stood and I stared at them. The rubber man with the straw hat and the Santoryuu badass who was a bounty-hunter-turned-pirate.

Right now, they had more important things to focus on, so their attention wasn't on me. So, theoretically, I could probably run for the wall and get out of here…

However…

I really don't have the heart to cope with the guilt that would come afterwards… That and the Marines would get to me first…

"This is an order…" Lieutenant Morgan stated. "Whoever just said that, get a gun and kill yourself. I don't need useless soldiers. That's an order!"

Besides, I want to see this asshole get his ass kicked to smithereens.

"What do these dumb Marines think they're doing!" Zoro cried around the sword handle in his mouth as said Marines brought their guns to their heads.

Of course, no one got a chance to answer that, since Luffy dashed off and charged at Morgan, who blocked his first attack with his giant axe hand.

Seriously, I hope he didn't volunteer to have an axe as a hand. The skin where his elbow was supposed to be was stretched in a way that made me just cringe at the mere thought.

"Defeat these marines, Luffy!" I heard Koby shout as I once again became a spectator, Zoro lowering his swords, removing the one from his mouth.

"I am Marine Lieutenant Axe-Hand Morgan!" Morgan yelled, getting ready to strike.

What was Luffy's response? "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" Oy…

Of course, Morgan's response wasn't that much better. Just angry yelling and slicing…

Slicing right through fence like it was softened butter.

As Koby was practically screaming, Luffy merely kicked Morgan in the face with both feet. Morgan was only phased for a minute, snarling. With that, he chopped down at Luffy with his axe, which he merely dodged and kicked Morgan in the face again.

I'm starting to feel like I was the only one in this base that wasn't surprised. Well, maybe including Zoro. Of course, he seems to take the fact that his captain was pretty much a human rubber band fairly easily.

I continued to watch on with arms crossed as Luffy grabbed Morgan by the front of his shirt and began punching him. It was then that I heard a click near my ear.

Oh, don't tell me…

"Wait!" I glanced over at the gun at my head, which was in the surprisingly steady hand of a roughed up Helmeppo.

Luffy barely stole a glance, then continued punching. Of course…

… Now wait, shouldn't Koby be getting threatened with a gun, here? Honestly, this is what I get for becoming involved.

I will be so glad when I get out of here…

"You idiot! I told you to wait!" Helmeppo yelled at Luffy, who finally stopped and saw the scene of Helmeppo pointing a gun at me as I simply stood there, giving him a side-glance. "If you want this guy to survive, then don't move! If you move, I'll shoot!"

…You know, I really shouldn't hurt this guy. Luffy's supposed to punch him out and Zoro's supposed to get Morgan. If I was going to do something, that might screw things up…

… But I've been called a boy so many times today, I've just about had enough.

Screw the timeline, Helmeppo's gonna _die_!

With that, I rounded on Helmeppo fully, grabbing his wrist and causing him to yelp, shaking visibly. With that, I reached with my other hand, grabbing the pistol's nozzle and squeezing, causing it to easily shatter into metal and wooden splinters. Helmeppo's scream seemingly died in his throat.

"You never…" I said darkly, yanking him forward, then giving him a solid punch in the face. "POINT A GUN AT A LADY!"

Now, I really didn't mean to punch him that hard. Really, it was his fault for calling me a guy.

On the upside, he got some good airtime, and the new hole in the base's wall was an amusing human shape.

"Whoohoo! Nice shot, Amelia!" I heard Luffy cry, looking at him. Luffy was grinning like his usual crazy self as Morgan stood behind him, axe arm raised above his head. I was about to say something when he merely spurted blood and fell to the ground, Zoro standing not too far away with his swords out.

It took a while for it all to settle in for the Marines, but eventually, instead of arresting all of us, they jumped and cheered at the fact that Morgan and his son got their asses handed to them on a silver platter.

Unfortunately, as the cheering went on, Zoro's body decided to remind him that he'd been tied up for almost a month with hardly any food or water, and he promptly collapsed to the ground. Poor guy.

* * *

><p>Luffy, Zoro, and Koby were fully distracted by getting patched up and eating food at the restaurant Rika's mother owned. Everyone was happy that Morgan was gone, along with his brat of a son. They were all pretty much celebrating.<p>

As for me… I was leaving.

I barely spared a glance at the restaurant they were in, hearing Zoro and Luffy's laughter equally, and for some odd reason, I felt a pang in my chest.

Don't know why. I knew that I wasn't going to stick around. I couldn't do that. I would disrupt their story far too much for that.

And granted, I didn't know much, but I still knew a decent amount starting from the beginning. And this was, after all, the beginning.

As I saw the Marines begin to round the corner, I abruptly turned and kept going. It was about that time that Luffy and Zoro would be kicked out, and Koby would be welcomed into the Marines.

I had already lagged behind far too much.

I practically ran when I saw my boat come into view, and I quickly dumped my stuff inside and made quick work of the ropes and everything.

It took a surprisingly short amount of time to set sail, letting the breeze carry me off, hoping that I wouldn't spot Luffy at the docks yet. I just sat on the floor of the boat, staring as the town began to get further and further away.

Now that all the chaos with Luffy was over, I was ready to begin trying to find a way home. I was ready to do this by myself, even though I had no idea what I was going to come up against. Despite that, I knew I couldn't get involved with Luffy and the rest of the future Straw Hats ever again. Besides, it's not like Luffy didn't really want me to be a part of his crew, anyway… Bastard kept calling me a frikkin' boy, after all! If me joining his crew was really important, he'd get it through his thick skull that I was a girl!

With that, I decided to lay down in the boat, finding it slightly uncomfortable as I stared into the sky.

Little did I know that two figures had run to the dock, large bags of food in tow, wondering where exactly had the second new crew member disappeared off to.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, guys! Amelia has sailed off without Luffy and Zoro!<strong>

**Amelia: I thought you said that I was going to become a Straw Hat!**

**Ah, I said you **_**might**_** become a Straw Hat! And you still might! But not right now...  
><strong>

**Amelia:… This is ridiculous. And so is the fact that you hid us in someone's basement!**

**It was Franken Stein's basement! I thought we'd be safe there!**

**Amelia: Franken Stein? From Soul Eater? Are you **_**crazy!**_

**Can you tell I'm kinda into Soul Eater lately? None Piece is also pretty fricking hilarious too, if I do say so myself...  
><strong>

**Amelia: That's not the point! The point is we **_**barely**_** managed to escape without him catching us!**

**Oh please, he'll never find us, now. Anyway, stick around for the next chapter! I swear we'll be out of this whole Soul Eater thing by the time the next chapter comes out!**

**Amelia: And let's hope that Stein doesn't come creeping up behind us while twisting the screw in his head trying to figure out how to experiment on us!**

**Stein: -Twists his screw.- You mean like this?**

**Amelia: Yeah, just like- OH SHIT!**

**(I swear this stupidity is done now. Unless you actually WANT it to continue, then maaaaaybeeee it will.)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Eh heh… yeah, about the whole Soul Eater thing… I kinda lied… See, Stein decided that he didn't mind us staying in his lab, so he brought us back!**

**Amelia: You mean he kidnapped us!**

**Stein: I did no such thing. I simply invited you to stay in my lab.**

**See? That's all he did!**

**Amelia: HE DRAGGED US HERE!**

**Oh, come on! It's not so bad! He's a nice guy!**

**Amelia: Did you **_**not**_** notice that you've got a scar on your stomach!**

**Stein: I removed her appendix. She doesn't need it.**

**Yeah, see? And at least I didn't wait around for appendicitis!**

**Amelia: …You know what? You should stay here. You make a **_**great**_** team…**

**Stein: I took out yours as well.**

**Amelia: WHAT! –Lifts shirt and scans stomach.-**

**Stein: Made you look!**

**Haha, that's a good one! Well, folks, you guys read the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I had left, and I was hoping against all hopes that I would be able to find an island soon. One that I could restock my supplies and maybe stretch my legs out.<p>

I was pretty much out of food and water at this point, and I was also extremely bored out of my mind. I had fiddled with that stupid ukulele so much that I was tempted to just chuck it out because the sound it made annoyed the hell out of me. I was also talking to myself, and found that I wasn't very good company.

That was how bored I was.

I had also took this time to sort out the exactly what I had in my backpack. Turns out that I really only had two other shirts along with some striped leggings, aside from the black pair I had on now. Aside from the brush, notepad and pencil I had found in it before, and the compass I had bought along with the necklace that brought me here in the first place, I discovered that I had a first-aid kit and that there was more little pouches of money, about four in total. Each one had those flashy gold coins. I was guessing that these coins were a bit on the special side, since I recalled that the vendors' eyes just lit up at the sight of them, and afterwards I was practically assaulted by every other one. With that in mind, I would have to be more careful with how exactly I spent this stuff.

I also found things I really didn't need. For example, I found a compact mirror that looked relatively fancy. Don't know why I'd need it per se. I hardly ever double-checked my appearance. Wasn't a vain kind of person. I also found a cigarette case and a thing of cigarettes and matches. What did I look like, some chain-smoking vain tomboy!

I've never smoked in my life!

Maybe I could give them to Sanji. _If_ I meet Sanji. Which I probably won't.

… Yeah, these cigarettes were going to be wasted.

After a while, I finally decided that I would have to get out of the clothes that I had been in since this whole fiasco started. I decided to wear the black t-shirt that was in the bag, along with the shorts I had on already, the striped leggings, and my black ankle boots. Previously, I had my hoodie on, a gray t-shirt, my shorts, black leggings, and my ankle boots.

I know. Horrible fashion sense. I've been told that many times before.

As I sat there in my change of clothes, hoping and praying, an island finally came into view, and I felt some relief, doing what I could to steer the ship into that general direction. It took a while, but I finally managed to get to shore, tying my boat up securely and stepping onto solid ground. It was such a relief, not feeling something under my feet rock back and forth every once in a while because of the waves.

After taking in a deep breath, I finally decided to head to the nearest vendor, or shop, backpack in hand, so I can restock, and maybe find some more clothes. Afterwards, I might not leave right away. I might just tour around the place a bit, first. I didn't even take the time to notice the other ship not too far off, which had a certain pirate flag flapping about.

It didn't take long to find a place that sold food. Strange thing about it was that absolutely no one was around. The doors were unlocked, and there was stuff there. It was like the people inside just up and left.

"Hello?" I called, looking around. "Is someone there? I'm just a traveler looking to restock!"

With that came no response, and I let out a long, tired sigh. What I was about to do was going to seem rude to some, but I really needed the supplies. With that, I merely opened my backpack and grabbed what I thought looked good, since some of the fresher produce was either gone or past its expiration date. Thankfully, I also found jerky. That stuff was _really_ becoming my best friend. Although I wish I could find something along the lines of coffee. It was one of the many things that I truly missed.

After I gathered what I could, I went to the checkout area and slipped a couple of the coins I had in the shelf that was there. Hopefully the owner would find it first and not some robber or something.

I left the store and I decided to walk around, hopefully to find a place to get some clothes or something along those lines. As I walked, I noticed that the one shop I was in wasn't the only place that was empty.

All the streets, it seemed, were completely deserted. Not a single soul was outside. I partly wondered if these villagers just didn't like strange people appearing on their island. It could also be because it had been deserted not too long ago.

Maybe a plague hit. Everyone got sick and died.

Or maybe there were zombies around here.

As I thought of what I could possibly do in case this island had its own little apocalyptic situation, I heard someone running down the street. I turned to look, blinking as I saw it was a woman with orange hair carrying an old piece of parchment.

I blinked as I saw her run off. That was strange. She looked familiar…

"Come back here, you thief!" Wait…

I looked over to see a few pirates running down the street also. I took a double take of the situation and it hit me.

"Oh don't tell me…" I muttered to myself, forcing my eyes to look skyward, and I cursed my intuition.

As the pirates were chasing after the thief, a figure in the sky was hovering overhead.

So the woman was Nami, the figure was Luffy in a bird's mouth, and the pirates chasing Nami were part of Buggy's crew.

Sometimes, I really hate fate. And Mother Nature, since her evil ass made the winds blow me to this island at this time in the first place.

There was cannon fire and something shot at the figure in the sky, and I took this as a sign to duck and hide, at least for now. If I was running, I have no doubt that Luffy would somehow spot me and drag me back over. If I hid, I had a better chance to get away, since he would leave and I would have the freedom to sneak back to my ship.

With that, just as Luffy landed in the middle of the street, I hid behind a barrel in-between a couple of buildings nearby.

"Whew!" Luffy said happily, picking his hat off the ground and placing it on his head. "I finally landed!"

I just peered over the barrel, rolling my eyes as Luffy just seemed incredibly nonchalant about the fact that he just fell from the sky. Nami and the pirates chasing her sat not too far from his crash-zone, gawking at him.

Nami recovered quickly, jumping up and looking at Luffy, smiling, hands clasped. "Oh, boss! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you to save me!"

That was total bull crap and we all know it!

With that said, Nami merely dashed off. "I leave everything to you, now!"

With that, the pirates then turned to Luffy, and I couldn't help but cringe. Not because I thought for a second that Luffy would lose, but for the fact that those pirates really had no idea who they were messing with…

And then one of them knocked his hat off.

Now, I may be new to this "One Piece World", but even _I_ know not to do something like that.

After that, Luffy made quick work of them. Hat-swiper went down first, followed by the other two who charged him.

As all this happened, it appeared that Nami merely sat on someone's roof, enjoying the show. Afterwards, they had a bit of an exchange, but Luffy seemed uninterested and started to walk away. Nami then continued to follow him, inquiring about his hat.

I saw this as my chance. With that, I crept around the barrel and tried to simply sneak off…

… Only to misjudge my footing trying to step over a down pirate and tripped, falling flat on my face.

"Agh! Dammit!" I muttered, pulling myself up to my knees, rubbing my nose. "Stupid knocked out pirates… stupid two left feet!"

"HEY!" … Oh… _crap_…

I slowly turned over, feeling my stomach drop as Luffy gawked at me, Nami standing next to him looking kind of confused.

"It's you!" He continued, pointing at me.

Nami blinked, turning to him. "You know her?"

"'Her'? No way!" Luffy said. "That's Amelia, the okama. He's part of my crew!"

Under normal circumstances, I would kill him. I've never been called an okama in my _life_! And this guy, no matter how many times I tried correcting him, kept thinking I was a boy, and now some weird cross dresser! Plus he still thinks I'm in his crew, which I'm not!

Right now, though, I needed to get the hell out of dodge. I might stop by after the Buggy chaos and kill him later.

With that, I jumped to my feet, dashing down the street in the opposite direction Luffy was obviously going to head off to.

"Hey, wait!" I heard him cry, but I kept running. I turned a bit later to see him merely fall over, apparently from starvation. I took that as my saving grace and went around the corner, continuing to run as fast as I could to get to my ship.

Soon, I was going to get to my ship, sail off, and get away from this entire situation scot-free!

And just as I said that, I reached said ship and sighed with relief. Now, to untie my ship, hop on, and leave!

Just as I approached, I cursed. Somewhere in the not-so-far distance, if that makes any sense, was another ship. And I can only guess who was on board: Zoro and some of Buggy's pirates that he beat into helping him get here, at least, if that's what I recalled correctly.

There was no way I was going to be able to sail off without him noticing, and I just _knew_ that he was somehow going to drag me along.

Why did I have to end up on this stupid island in the first place!

With a huff, I decided to head back into town. I was going to have to get back to my ship later, after Zoro and Luffy met up again and some point, dragged Nami into their mess, and started fighting Buggy and his crew.

As I ran down the somewhat familiar streets, I thought about what was probably happening at that moment. Aside from Zoro getting ready to arrive here, Nami was probably typing Luffy up and offering him up to Buggy so she could get his treasure and his map without them being any wiser, only for it all to go to hell just before Zoro arrived to rescue his Captain and their soon-to-be navigator.

With that, I froze, panting slightly. I could just leave Zoro to do all the heroics while I sat on the sidelines and waited for it to die down so I could escape in peace…

But a part of me wanted to watch Luffy suffer in that damn cage for a while, maybe cause some damage of my own.

Maybe I could drill into his head that I wasn't going to join his crew, which, judging from what happened earlier, was highly unlikely. I mean, I left without them and yet Luffy still thought I was a member of his crew. I mean, I've kicked his ass a couple of times because he called me a boy, yet now he just thinks of me as an okama.

This was going to go against all the principles I had established the moment I saw that it was Luffy and Koby who rescued me after the ship that I was put on was sunk by some nut job and his apprentice. I wasn't supposed to get involved. I was _never_ supposed to stick around. I had my own list of impossible things to do, and they had theirs. There wasn't supposed to be a merger.

I bit back a sigh. This was going to turn back into a _really_ bad fanfiction in a few seconds, unless I changed my mind.

Do I mess around and help Luffy? Or do I just sit back as the guilt gnawed at me while they all dealt with this on their own when I _knew_ that I could possibly help, if only a little bit…?

I had remembered what Daniel had said at that moment when he was leaving. "Stick with those guys". Did he possibly mean I had to stick with Luffy? Was it his plan for me to join the Straw Hats? If so, Why? Did it have to do with that task they wanted me to complete? Or something like that?

I then groaned, rubbing a hand over my face. Standing around was definitely making these questions sprout up. I knew they were questions that I needed answers for, and they were questions that I had been ignoring ever since I got here. Dammit, I had no idea what I was supposed to do! Actually, scratch that, I _did_ know what I was supposed to do: wait for the opportune moment and get out of here!

But was that the _right _thing to do? Was the right thing going there and helping out, even though I knew they could handle themselves just fine without me? Of course, doing that was also very stupid.

…

… Oh, dammit. You know what? Screw what I'm supposed to do. I'm going to do what's right.

* * *

><p>Well, here I was. No turning back now.<p>

Of course, I could turn back, but it would gnaw at my gut for the rest of eternity. Plus, I had no doubt Zoro was well on his way here… if he didn't get lost, first.

I glared up at the building where there was shouts and cheers. Obviously, they had started partying. This must've been when Nami asked to join his crew.

With a final huff, I looked towards the ladder up against said building and began to climb. With each step upwards, I raked through my mind what it was exactly I was going to do up there. I knew I was probably going to help Luffy try and escape, fail miserably, and then be carted off to follow them since Luffy would insist that I would be dragged along. I knew I wasn't going to leave without getting my hands dirty.

Curse my conscious. Curse it with a thousand nasty curses.

As soon as I reached the top, I peered over, seeing Luffy try his best to sneak some food, but to no avail. I rolled my eyes at this, crawling up and sneaking over to his cage. Thankfully, Nami hadn't come over to offer him food, and Buggy's cohorts were too busy getting wasted, and I managed to creep all the way to Luffy's cage without anyone noticing.

Then it hit me: How the hell am I going to try and get him out!

I could try ripping the lock off, but that would be stupid. He's seen, and felt, my strength before. I couldn't just fake not being strong enough. That would be stupid.

With that, I removed my backpack and dug around, trying to find something to pick the lock with.

It was at that moment that Luffy finally noticed me. "Amelia!"

I shushed him automatically, glaring. I then continued to dig around in my bag, checking all the pockets. "You need to be quiet, Luffy. I'm gonna try and get you out of here."

He merely grinned. "I knew you'd come! By the way, why'd you run off? Did you need to poop?"

I fumbled with my backpack at this, almost dropping it off the building and sent him another glare. "You don't ask people that, Luffy! Now shut up!" I hissed, sighing with relief as I found a stray bobby pin.

Now, I never really had any experience with picking locks. Never tried. And unless I had an actual lock-picking set, I knew I wouldn't even have a chance.

It was perfect. He wasn't supposed to get out now, anyway.

So with that, I merely jammed the bobby pin in the lock and wiggled it around. If by some fluke I actually unlocked this thing, I'd kick myself.

"W-What are you doing here!"

Both Luffy and I looked up to see Nami squatted down to our level. Her glare was directed straight at me.

"Breaking him out…?" I said innocently. I decided not to add the part where I was failing miserably.

"Yeah, he's my nakama. Nakama do this stuff for each other." Oh good grief… _This_ is why I didn't want to come back.

"I am not your 'nakama'." I hissed out. "And I keep telling you I'm a girl!"

"This isn't the time, nor the place for this!" Nami hissed at me. "I have this all figured out! I'm going to get the key and unlock the cage as soon as I can! Trust me, it's all part of the plan!"

I was about to tell Nami that her plan could backfire if they didn't get drunk and pass out, if that was really what she planned. I really was, but the jostling that occurred stopped me as I was roughly hoisted up by a couple of Buggy's pirates.

"Well, well… It seems the thief's boss has more cohorts!" And here comes Buggy. I involuntarily flinched. I saw the movie It when I was little, and ever since then I had a fear of clowns. He even freaked me out in the anime a bit. And you know how things change drastically from animation to real life? Yeah, it was like that right now. It horrified me…

"What are you talking about?" Luffy said firmly. "She's not my follower! Amelia's my only follower here!"

"I'm not your damn follower!" I hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes. You probably feel like saying something like that. Especially since you've just been betrayed." Oh, great. _Now_ I'm getting ignored.

All for the better, really. The last thing I need is for Buggy to acknowledge me…

It was then that luck decided to give me the middle finger, since Buggy then stuck his big ugly clown face into mine. I fought a yelp as I tried to lean back in the hold I was in as he smirked at me.

"And yet one of them tried to come and rescue you! Honestly, this is all just pathetic!" He sneered, trying to get even _closer_. Oh good lord, I actually feel kinda sick…!

"So what about you?" Buggy asked. "Do you want to stay with your boss? Or do you want to become part of my crew, little boy?"

Two things happened at that instance. One: I got pissed. He called me a _little boy_. Boy was bad, but _little_ was even _worse_. And Two: He touched me. Buggy the Clown… _touched me_.

I snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked, flailing around and feeling my foot collide with something as I fought to try and get away. Evil creepy clown pirates have to get up right in my face and frikkin' _touch me_!

When I heard Luffy's laughter, I felt myself calm down, and I looked, gaping as Buggy was crawling back up from being sprawled on the roof. Apparently, my flailing got him to get away, all right.

"I see! That's your answer then!" Buggy said, acting as if he didn't have a shoe print on his shirt. "Very well! Tie up the new prisoner, and prepare the Special Buggy Cannon-Ball!"

There were cheers and hollers as I was manhandled around, being tied up and dumped in front of Luffy's cage like a sack of meat. I winced, trying to pull myself up. The fact that they tied up my whole torso with my arms didn't help with this at all.

"Dammit, Luffy, why the hell did you tell them that you were my boss?" I hissed.

He blinked. "I'm your captain. Captains and bosses are the same thing, right?"

"They are not!" I snapped. "And you're neither of them to me!"

"Hey, Amelia! You're strong right! Punch me out of this cage!" Dammit, Luffy! Pay attention when I'm yelling at you!

"Alright, then! Show them its power!" Creepy clown say what now?

Both Luffy and I looked over to see a cannon pointed off to the side where buildings stood not far from the one we were on currently. I felt my gut sink. I knew that this was going to happen, but I was kind of hoping not to be here when it did.

The fuse was lit, and it burned out, sending the large cannon ball through the row of buildings, blasting them all to bits like some kind of miniature nuke. It was horrifying to watch as those buildings, peoples' homes and businesses, blew apart in a matter of seconds.

Now I _really_ felt sick…

Buggy gloated about his power as they then aimed the cannon right at us. I never thought I'd be staring down any kind of barrel, let alone a frikkin' cannon. I had finally managed to wiggle and worm myself up into a seated position and I glared, trying to figure out if I could break through these ropes if I focused enough…

I probably could. I withstood bullets and managed to punch people great distances and used them to make new windows. If I could plan this right, I could bust out of them as soon as Zoro came to the rescue…

So long as what happened in the anime happened here and now.

"Nami, stop spoiling the fun and light it, already!" I felt my brow twitch and I looked up at Nami who looked so terrified that she was shaking.

"You're shaking." I heard Luffy say behind me, and for a moment, I thought he was talking to me, only to look back and see he was looking at Nami. "The strong oath is what a pirate has sworn himself to, and you lack the strength of that oath!"

Nami smiled uneasily. "Wonder what that oath is… killing innocent people like insects!"

"No, it's not!" Luffy said. "It's the idea of being strong enough to risk your life!"

I stared at Luffy, knowing that he was talking to Nami, but it also felt like it was something that I could use, too. Could I ever be strong enough to risk my life like that? Would I ever be that strong? I knew that I couldn't become a part of his crew, but for me…

Whatever challenges I was supposed to face in this world… Was I strong enough…?

Well, I was tied up in the line of cannon fire, so I must be at _least _stupid enough to risk my life!

… Yeah, I hate my own twisted sense of humor, too…

"Oi, Amelia…" Eh?

I was snapped out of my thoughts and I gave Luffy a questioning look.

"Can you withstand cannonballs?" I almost fell over again at this question.

"I highly doubt it, Luffy." I said darkly. "Even if I could, I highly doubt I could withstand one of this kind of power. Why do you even ask?"

"Just curious!" Really, Luffy? _Really_?

It was then that one of Buggy's crones snagged the lighter from Nami and went to light the fuse himself. Nami's response? Taking out her staff and slamming the guy to the ground. Had to admit, Nami was kind of badass at that moment.

Buggy was yelling at her at this, and that's when I noticed something that made me go cold.

That guy probably was knocked out by Nami pretty good, but…

The fuse was lit…

"Shit…" I muttered, fighting against the ropes. I needed to act fast if I was going to time this right.

"Ah, so that's why you hate pirates…" I heard Luffy mutter behind me. He seemed to notice my struggling, because he turned to me. "Eh? Amelia? What's wrong?"

He talks as if me being tied up is a _normal_ thing! "Fuse. Lit. Really bad!"

Luffy seemed confused at my short words, but he seemed to get it as soon as he noticed it himself. "WAAAH! IT'S LIT! AMELIA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"I DID, YOU IDIOT!" I snarled as Nami was fighting off more of Buggy's cronies. Luffy decided to try and chew his way out of the bars. I highly doubt that was going to help, let alone it being bad for the kid's teeth…

It was then that Nami acted in sheer desperation. As the pirates were about to charge her again…

She put out the fuse. With her bare hands.

Definitely kinda badass now, Nami.

It was then that I felt something in my ropes slacken slightly, and I saw that the cronies were charging.

Now was my chance!

With a snarl, I pulled with my arms as hard as I could, hearing the ropes rip and snap apart as I bolted up and dashed forward, jumping over the cannon and spin-kicking some pirates in their faces…

… Sending them off into the distance.

I really _am_ getting used to this whole super-strength thing…

Though I know I did just steal a bit of someone's thunder…

I whipped around, ready to fight off more pirates in case I needed to. But I didn't. Because a certain green-haired swordsman showed up.

"Zoro!" Just in time.


	6. Chapter Six

**New chapter! Hooray! So a few things to cover before we start, since I have been reading the reviews you've all been leaving. First off, thank you so much for your comments! It makes me happy. **

**Second, I'm going to address some issues that you've brought up.**

**1- There are still some errors, apparently. I'll work on them. I swearz I will!**

**2- A lot of people have mixed feelings on Amie's new personality. Some like her new one, others miss her old one, and wonder if her old one might shine through a bit. The answer to that is kinda tucked into earlier chapters, and it'll hopefully be cleared up a bit in later chapters. Until then, be patient for the answer to that. Of course, you can guess if you'd like. XD  
><strong>

**3- I was hoping not to bring this up until later on, but the issue of pairings has been brought up. Some people think that it's going to be SanjixOC instead of ZoroxOC. I understand and appreciate your concern, but let me explain some things. One, she hasn't even met Sanji yet, so who knows how they'll interact. Two, just because Amie thinks of Sanji as sort-of a favorite character, it doesn't mean that she's going to be paired up with him. To be completely truthful, I have absolutely no idea who she's going to end up with. Hell, she might even end up with Mihawk! I guess I'll clarify on the summary, but I really have NO IDEA who I'm pairing her up with. So for those of you who are against the possibility of her hooking up with Sanji, it's okay. I haven't even settled on a pairing with her right now.**

**4- Some people have also brought up how they feel about me taking down The One Piece Attempt. Well, I've been debating that since those comments have arisen, so I've put a poll on my FanFiction author page, so you can vote on whether I should take it down or keep it up! So VOTE VOTE VOTE!**

**That should cover everything for now. Enjoy Chapter Six, everybody!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I simply stood there as Zoro checked to see if Nami was hurt or not, rubbing at my arms as they stung a bit, trying not to make my presence known as much as possible. The actual ropes didn't do too much damage to me. They looked a bit irritated, but other than that, I was fine. Besides, a little rope burn never hurt anybody…<p>

… Good lord that even sounded wrong in my _head_!

"Zoro? Thank goodness you found this place!" I heard Luffy cry out as I saw Zoro look over at him, two of his swords in hand. "Now get me outta this thing, quick!"

"You think this is fun? Getting carried away by a bird and when I finally catch up to you, I find that you're in a cage?" Well, that pretty much is Luffy for you. "Idiot!"

And I couldn't agree more with that last statement.

Now someone distract them so I can get to my backpack and get outta here!

"You're definitely Roronoa Zoro." Buggy stated, obviously because of the murmurings his appearance has caused. He was a pirate hunter, after all. "Are you here for my head?"

"Nah, I'm not interested. I quit being a pirate hunter." Zoro state simply, obviously trying to blow off the creepy clown guy…

"But if I kill you, I'll become more famous." And here we go… Zoro and Buggy, off to fight. A good opening for a distraction.

And throughout all this, I realized that either Zoro didn't notice me, or he did and just doesn't care…

… Hey, I'm fine with either one, really…

"If you don't want to die, then leave me alone." That ain't gonna work, Zoro. He's gonna do what he can do get all up in your business.

Like with me…

And I just know I'll have nightmares for weeks because of it.

As I snuck back over to Luffy's cage as quietly as I could, reaching for my backpack, Buggy's crew began to cheer as he drew a sword and fricking _licked_ the blade. Did he _seriously_ want to lose his damn tongue or something!

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!" And _here_we go…

With that, Zoro drew out his three swords. "Fine! If that's what you want!"

I had finally stood next to the cage, inches away from my backpack, Zoro seemed to make quick work of Buggy, slicing him into pieces.

To those who didn't know any better, they would think Buggy was dead.

"That guy was really weak!" And Luffy really didn't know any better.

As Buggy's crew began to laugh, Zoro walked over to the cage Luffy was in. I bit my lip, knowing what would come next as Nami stared on, confused. I knew Buggy was okay. He was a devil-fruit user, and he couldn't be killed like that. And he'd stab Zoro in the back.

"This thing won't open without a key." I heard Zoro comment. "And these iron bars can't be sliced open."

"Amelia can probably bend the bars!" Dammit, Luffy. "Right?"

It's then that Zoro turned to me, his eyes wide. It was obvious that he recognized me: The weird girl that Luffy thought was a boy that helped him get out of the Marine Base, then promptly left them, even though Luffy continued to claim that the weird girl was a part of their crew.

"You're here!" He said, pointing at me. There was no time to get reacquainted, though. I had to at least try to warn him!

I got myself involved again. I couldn't just stand there acting totally like a dumbass.

"Zoro, watch out!" I cried, only to find that my warning was too late. Zoro's expression shifted from recognition to pained shock as a blade stabbed right through the poor guy, making him fall to his knees.

"What the hell was that!" Zoro hissed.

Buggy kindly answered his question as he put himself together. "The Bara Bara fruit. That's the name of the devil's fruit I ate. No matter how many times you slice me up, you can't kill me because I'm a sectioned man!"

"I thought the devil's fruit was just a myth!" It ain't no myth, Nami…

"A sectioned man!" Luffy cried. "That guy's a monster!"

I gave him a pointed look. "Like you're one to talk, rubber boy." I stated, picking up my bag. Of course, I was ignored, since more important things were happening. So, I snapped the bag back together and slung it onto my back, as everyone focused on Buggy.

"I've missed your vital organs, but that's still a serious injury. I've won this fight!" Buggy stated as Zoro clutched at his bleeding side as his crew cheered him on for his dirty victory.

Even I knew a stab in the back was just wrong.

I wasn't going to voice it, of course. I'm not that stupid.

Luffy, however, is. And this is the point where things get a bit more crazy.

"Stabbing from the back is dirty, Big Nose!" And _here_ we go.

I couldn't help but cringe as Buggy's creepily happy demeanor automatically shifted to even a creepier anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!" I knew I should've just stayed away, dammit.

With that, Buggy launched his creepy flying sword-wielding hand at Luffy, aiming to kill him…

… Only for Luffy to grab it with his mouth. His _mouth_. And then he bit right through the damn thing. Honestly, what is it with these pirates and their oral fixations! Do they have iron deficiencies or something?

"I swear…" Luffy said, grinning around the sword in his mouth. "I'm gonna take you down!"

This only got Buggy to laugh. "You're going to take me down! That's hilarious! The four of you are going to die right now!"

Yep, he wanted me dead, too. I really should've known better.

Well, if it acts out differently this time then it did in the anime, I'm tormenting Luffy for eternity in the afterlife.

With that, though, Luffy just laughed for a while, but his demeanor switched for a moment when he looked at Zoro. "Run away, Zoro!"

At first, Zoro was confused, as was probably everyone else. I knew what was supposed to happen, and with Luffy's grin, Zoro finally smirked, nodding.

"Okay." And with that, Zoro ran, blocking off Buggy's attacks as Nami continued to freak out. As for me, I merely stood, getting ready to get going.

Because instead of just running away, Zoro ran straight for the still-loaded cannon…

… And flipped it over. All this, even though he was injured.

Definitely still a badass, Zoro.

With that, Nami lit the fuse, sending all the lovely Buggy clown pirates off to hell…

Or the underworld…

… Or is it Davy Jones' Locker, here…?

"We should probably go now…" Zoro said, clutching at his gut. He then looked at me. "Now, I know you…" He said, then looked over at Nami. "But who are you?"

Luffy decided to answer for her. "That's Nami. She's our navigator!"

"You're still on about that!" He will _always _be on about that, Nami, if my interactions with the idiot didn't spell it out enough for you. "If you can say stuff like that, why not try and get out of the cage!"

"You're right. I should get out!" Luffy said, grinning.

"No…" Zoro stated. "You just stay in there."

With that said, Zoro merely hoisted Luffy's cage up, holding onto it as blood spurted from his wound.

I cringed. "Idiot, give him to me! I can carry it!"

"Don't you butt in." Zoro snarled, glaring over. I would've been scared at any other time if it weren't for the fact that Zoro's wound was spouting blood almost like a whale.

There was no way I was going to let them go on like that, those idiots.

And I knew Nami would lag.

With that, I huffed, deciding to stick with Zoro and Luffy for the time being as we made our escape as Buggy and his crew got to their senses.

* * *

><p>"Gimme the damn cage!"<p>

"Will you shut it!" Zoro snapped at me as he dragged Luffy, who was still trying to gnaw his way out of the cage. "I can do this! We're not too far from the pub. If we get there, we'll be fine for the time being!"

… You know what? Screw asking nice.

With that, I grabbed the bars of Luffy's cage, yanking it out of Zoro's hold and hoisting it over my head. For a moment, I thought I would kill myself because of this. But really, it felt like I was holding up a medium-sized cardboard box filled with stuffed animals…

… Stuffed animals that thought I was an okama, but still.

"What the hell!" Zoro snapped at me.

"Oh, hush your trap." I said simply. "You were gonna lose all your organs if you kept that up. I've got it just fine."

With that, I kept on walking, hearing Zoro hesitate before following me.

"Why are you helping us, anyway?" He asked, and I blinked, looking over at Zoro, who pretty much looked like he was gonna pass out any minute, yet still held a steely gaze my way.

"What do you mean?"

"You left without us." Oh. "You obviously didn't care. But you still went to help Luffy. So why?" _Oooh_…

Apparently, Zoro thought that me leaving them behind was me abandoning them. Despite not agreeing to become a member of their crew, they still thought that I was.

"I left because I wasn't part of your crew." I explained shortly. "Doesn't mean I'm some heartless bitch. I wasn't gonna leave him to suffer. Besides, it was my time to leave back there."

"But you are a part of our crew!" Oh boy. Here comes Luffy.

"I am not." I stated simply. "I keep telling you no, dammit!"

Honestly, sometimes I wish Luffy would get it into his thick skull. This was starting to become annoying… and tiring…

"Why?"

I blinked, looking up at Luffy as both Zoro and I paused.

"Why?" I parroted. "You mean why I won't join your crew?"

"Yeah." Luffy said. Then he grinned. "We would have a lot of fun! We'd go to the Grand Line and have an adventure! Don't you want to have an adventure?"

He wanted to know why. Why I wouldn't join his crew and join him on his adventures.

I felt the rust on the cage bars dig into my hands as my mind raced through everything that I've been through these past few days.

I guess it was okay to at least give him some pieces of information…

"It's a long, complicated story." I muttered, looking back down. "But what I can tell you is… There are things I have to do, things I need to learn and understand, and a place I need to get back to. I have to do these things on my own. I can't get anyone else involved. That's why I won't join your crew, Monkey D. Luffy."

There was a long pause as I continued to walk on, Zoro unmoving. It was then that I felt something hit my head, which caused me to look up at Luffy. He was obviously attempting to box me upside the head, giving me a stern look.

"You're my nakama. My friend." He stated. He then reached through the cage with both hands and grabbed my head. "Friends will do what they can for each other. You have things you need to do. You have your dreams to fulfill. Let us help you with them!"

He had no idea what I would have to face, what _we_ would have to face if I got them involved.

And he didn't care. He was willing to risk it for a girl he thought was a boy that he barely knew, yet still called a friend…

… He really was an idiot.

"You really think it's that easy?" I stated, glaring at him. "You think you can just step in and help me, even if it could cost you your life!"

"Yes! Because that's what friends do for each other!" Luffy snarled.

I bit my lip as my heart clenched at him. I knew that no matter what, he would remain a stubborn idiot and insist he was willing to help, and to let me help him. To go on some crazy adventure, despite the risks.

He might think of me as a friend, and I might think of him as something like that. He says friends are willing to do what they could for each other…

… I say friends also protect each other. To try and keep them from harm. I had no idea what I was going to go up against, and I wasn't going to risk their lives.

I had to change the subject, and fast. Or else my reasons for not joining his crew would seem completely ridiculous to them and it would seem like I'd have no choice.

"Friend, huh?" I stated through clenched teeth. "If I was really your friend, you would see that I wasn't some kind of okama!"

It did the trick. Luffy's stern gaze turned into a surprised and confused one. He blinked a few times as gears seemed to churn in his head as Zoro started to approach again.

Luffy then grinned, coming to a conclusion, retracting his hands and pounding a fist into an open palm. "I get it!" Did he really? "You really _are_ just a normal guy!"

… Nope, he didn't get it.

I felt my brow twitch, hands trembling. "I keep _telling_ you…!" I snarled. Then I proceeded to do something that I probably shouldn't have.

I chucked his cage off into the distance, causing it to flip and tumble down to the other end of the street.

"I'M A GIRL!" I finally shouted as Luffy's cage finally halted in movement as I heard Zoro guffaw next to me.

"What the hell was that for!" He snapped at me.

"He called me a guy, dammit!" I snapped back, stomping off after him. "I know I don't have much, but it should be obvious that I'm a fricking _girl_!"

"That doesn't mean you just throw him!" Zoro stated, following me. I would be scared if it weren't for the fact that he was bleeding from his side. "You could've hurt somebody!"

"Oh please!" I said. "This town's practically _abandoned_…" I started, freezing when I realized where Luffy had landed.

It was in front of a familiar store, with a familiar dog, who sat there, unmoving, staring off into the distance.

Shushu was here. I brought them to the right spot.

Well, at least the storyline can continue like it's supposed to. We can now drop the topic of me being a crew member, even if I didn't want to.

I mean, I _knew _I didn't want to…

… Right…?

It was then that Zoro groaned, falling to the ground. "I can't keep going. I've lost too much blood."

"Gee, I wonder why…" I stated. "Could it be because you insisted on dragging an iron cage with your captain inside all the way out here?"

"Shut up…" I heard Zoro grouse as I continued to stare at the unmoving dog. "Eh? What's with the dog?"

"What? Really? A dog?" Luffy asked, sitting up in his cage in front of the dog, grinning at it. "Zoro, do you really think this is a dog? It's not moving at all!"

"What it does is up to the dog…" Zoro said, sitting himself up against a post nearby. "Right now you've got to think of a way out of that cage."

"I wonder if it's dead…" I heard Luffy mutter as I sat on the porch of the pet food store we were in front of.

"I don't think so." I stated, wrapping my arms around my legs. This caused Luffy to blink at me.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's breathing." I stated simply. "Besides, it's sitting up. Dogs wouldn't sit up and be dead."

Luffy only blinked at me, as if disregarding everything I just said and coming to his own conclusions. He then continued to look at the dog.

Then his eyes widened. "Is it a zombie dog?" He cried out. As if to test his theory, he poked it.

Bad idea to poke strange dogs there, Captain Idiot.

As if to prove my point, Shushu then launched his own assault by attempting to bite Luffy's face off.

"Ack! You stupid dog! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Luffy shouted as he tried to fight the dog off.

Zoro merely stared at the situation seemingly in disbelief. As for me, I couldn't help but snicker and point.

"That's what you get!" I sang, snickering away as Zoro's expression quickly shifted to anger.

"Idiots! Don't you understand the situation we're in?" He shouted, only to then waver and fall back. "Dammit. I've lost too much blood…"

Just as that happened, Shushu seemed to halt his assault and resume his post as Luffy sat in his cage, slackened by the attack.

"Stupid dog." Oh, now now. Just because he tried to bite your face off…

"He doesn't seem that bad…" I said, looking at the dog. "I'm just gonna scratch your head, now, okay? I mean no harm…"

I really couldn't resist. I always liked animals, ever since I was little. Though I do prefer my dogs to be big and slobbery. Bo is a prime example of that.

With that, I cautiously reached over and gave Shushu's head a proper itching…

…Only for him to bite my fingers.

I jumped, wincing at the attack, then relaxing as he tried to gnaw them off whilst I felt no pain. With that realization, I lifted my hand as he continued to gnaw away. "I highly doubt that's good for your teeth, there…" I stated.

"What on earth are you guys doing?"

I looked away from Shushu as he finally decided that his attack against me wasn't working at let go, seeing Nami had finally arrived. She merely stood there, staring us down like we were a bunch of idiots.

"If you just lie around here in the middle of the street, Buggy will definitely find you!" Well, Nami, Zoro's currently bleeding to death and Luffy's just being an idiot.

I'm just along to observe… and get somewhat involved… even though I shouldn't…

Damn…

"Hey, our navigator!" Luffy stated, looking at Nami.

Nami seemed to huff at this, obviously irritated. "Says who!" She snapped, one fist raised, obviously holding something. "Anyway, I just came to repay my debt to you. You saved my life, after all."

With that, Nami tossed the cage's key to the ground. I highly doubt that was a good idea.

Why?

Because as Luffy cheered about finally being able to get out, Zoro tried to sit back up despite the loss of precious blood, and Nami wishing she got Buggy's treasure…

Shushu ate the key.

"You stupid dog!" Luffy snarled, struggling with Shushu once again. "Spit that out! That wasn't food!"

"How come I knew it wouldn't be that easy…?" I muttered, itching at my ear.

Of course I already knew the answer to that, but I wouldn't voice such information out loud. That would be just frikkin' stupid.

"Oy, you people! Don't do anything to Shushu!" Oh my god, it's Poodle Man!

… No, wait. That's just the village chief… Leader… mayor… He's in charge of the place!

After introducing himself, he took Zoro to his house to be treated, which really meant he was just going to try and sleep it off. Honestly, he may be badass, but Zoro can kinda be an idiot at times.

Both Nami and the Chief/Leader/Mayor came back after they assured that Zoro was partially patched up and napping. Chief/Leader/Mayor then fed Shushu and pretty much told us Shushu's story. He talked about how Shushu viewed the store as his treasure, and that he keeps watch over it despite his owner passing away.

I already knew the story, so really, I didn't pay attention. Not that I had ADD or anything. Just didn't want to listen to it again. Long conversations kinda bored me, after all.

Of course, with not paying attention, I found myself thinking about what Luffy told me earlier.

He didn't care about what I might have to do. About what I might face in the future. Despite not knowing me for that long, he thought of me as his nakama, his friend, and he said he was willing to help me, even though I didn't want him involved…

Even though I didn't want to get involved…

Don't get me wrong, I think maybe being a pirate would be kinda cool. That, and traveling with them would be easier than doing it alone. But I knew I couldn't get them involved. I knew I couldn't interfere with their storyline as much as I already have…

But really… could I…? After all I've schooled myself to think a certain way, could I disregard it all and join up with them? And maybe Daniel and Walker really do want me to become a member of the Straw Hats. Did they think that joining them would ensure that my "task" would be able to be completed? Or maybe they _want_ me to interfere, and that this is their plan to fuck things up for them and end the lives of the Straw Hats before it truly began…

Could they really be evil? Despite all that they've put me through, they didn't _really_ seem all that _evil_. Of course, that's what they might want… But maybe they just need me to help them maintain order for this "timeline", and that they're really the good guys.

Grah… All this thinking just made me feel more confused. Dammit, why did I have to come here in the first place!

"RUN AWAY!" Eh? What did I miss?

I looked around and noted that both Nami and Chief/Leader/Mayor… screw it, I'm calling him Poodle Man.

Anyway, Nami and Poodle Man ran off. Apparently, something scared them away.

"Oy." I heard Luffy say to Shushu. "Something's coming up. Give me the key."

Shushu only barked at him.

"I highly doubt he will, Luffy." I stated. "By the way, why'd they run off?"

Luffy only blinked at me as a loud, low, growling noise erupted from somewhere not too far away. We looked over to see a man covered in fur riding on top of a large lion.

"I'm a member of Buggy's pirate crew. The beast trainer, Mohji!"

Geez, and I thought Poodle Man was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Thanks for reading! And for those of you who're wondering where Stein and Amelia are, well I dunno. Stein left first, then Amelia. But I don't think something bad's gonna happen.<strong>

**...**

**And just watch. Something bad WILL happen. Oy... Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**New chapter! Hooray!**

**Amelia: I must say, you're pretty good with the updates…**

**Well, I'm just cool like that. But! People better not get used to it! School will come along and I'll be busy and won't be able to update it as regularly as I have been…**

**Amelia: Well, that's school for you…**

**Exactly!**

**Amelia: So… anything in particular you want to say?**

**Hmmm… Oh! Yes, there is! Since I've put the poll up, people have been voting, and I've decided to keep The One Piece Attempt up!**

**Amelia: Um… yay?**

**Yes! Yay! But I'm taking down Elliot. I'll also keep up the Drabble Series and maybe I'll be posting some new ones!… Eventually… XD**

**Amelia: By the way, where's Stein?**

**He's at Shibusen, **_**duh!**_

**Amelia: Oh…**

… **Wanna go bother him?**

**Amelia: … Oh, why not?**

**Yay! Let's go bother Stein!**

**Amelia: Right-o!**

**As we do that, you read the chapter, folks!**

* * *

><p>I merely stared up at Mohji as he sat on top of his giant lion. In return, he stared down at both Luffy and myself. I always thought this Mohji guy looked weird, having fur on like a frikkin shaved teddy bear with some left on his head and the rest like a half-shirt. The lion he was on was also a bit intimidating. Of course, the thing was basically like a regular lion that went through an extreme steroid regimen.<p>

"Captain Buggy's pretty mad." And Mohji speaks again. "You guys have committed a serious crime."

Hey, it's not our fault your captain is a psycho-clown from hell!

Of course, Luffy completely disregarded what he just said. "Why are you wearing such a strange shirt and hat?"

"Idiot!" Mohji snapped, pointing to his head. "Watch what you say! This is my real hair!"

"Like that makes it any better." I stated before I could even stop myself.

"Yeah." Luffy said as if agreeing with me. "That just makes it weirder."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Mohji snapped again. "Neither of you know how scary I am. There isn't an animal in the world that won't obey me! That includes that dog over there!"

Obviously he was referring to Shushu as he slipped off the lion and walked over to him.

"Shake, boy." He said, holding a hand out for Shushu. Instead of doing what he said, Shushu merely tried to bite his hand off, causing him to scream. It took a little while, but he eventually got away from Shushu and hopped back onto his lion.

"You gave up on the dog?" Luffy inquired as Mohji stared us both down.

"Obviously."

"I'm not here to kill you." Mohji continued, ignoring Luffy's statement. "Tell me where Roronoa Zoro is."

"I don't want to!" Luffy said sternly.

Mohji's response? "Kill him, Ritchee!"

With that, the large lion launched at Luffy, tearing apart his cage. Not wanting to get hit myself, I jumped to the side, landing not too far away.

"Whoohoo! The cage opened!" Luffy cheered. His cheers were cut off, though, when Ritchee merely batted him into a random building off towards the distance.

"Shit!" I cursed, pushing myself up off the ground as Ritchee started to round on me.

"I've killed your boss." Unlikely, but I guess I'll let you believe that for now. "Will you tell me Roronoa Zoro's location? Or do you wanna end up like him?"

"He's not my boss." I stated. "And fat chance."

"The you can die, too!" Oh, shit.

It then became a very short game of cat and mouse. Ritchee was the cat, and I, of course, was the mouse. Now, I probably could've just smacked these two up and be done with it, but I couldn't. Not just because it would interfere with the storyline too much, but like I stated earlier: I love animals too much. Even if one was trying to kill me, I couldn't in good conscious attack it.

Unfortunately, on one of my many dodging attempts, I stumbled, and gave Ritchee an opening. With that, I felt something collide with my middle, and the next thing I knew, I had landed inside someone's abandoned house, which turned into rubble on top of me.

Under any normal circumstances, I'd be dead. Of course, things had changed since I was left on that boat, and the only injuries I suffered was a torn shirt, some debris in my hair, and a brain that continued to curse me out for getting involved.

With a grunt, I finally started climbing out of the rubble, pushing pieces of walls and wooden supports aside. I then stumbled back to the solid cobbled street, brushing myself off, shaking my hair free of splinters. Thank goodness I wasn't wearing my sunglasses, or a piece of them would be in my eye socket right now…

I guess it was probably a good idea to walk back and see if Luffy and the others are okay. Of course, I could probably use this as an opportunity to just get out of this island. Then again, I'm already this involved. Getting more involved now wouldn't be that different.

… Then again… I _was_ just lion-bitch-slapped through a house…

* * *

><p>Despite the urge to just get to my boat, I slowly retraced the path I was thrown and made it back to the pet shop…<p>

… Only to see it had burnt to the ground.

I felt a pang in my heart at that, especially since Shushu still stood in front of it, looking worse for wear.

Poodle Man noticed my approach and gawked at me. "You're alive, too!"

"You could say that…" I said, looking down at my tattered self. "Unless I'm having a really weird out-of-body experience…"

"Pirates are all the same." I turned to Nami, who was apparently extremely pissed at the world for the moment. "They destroy people's treasures without a second thought!"

As if on some strange cue, Luffy approached us, causing Nami to glare at him.

"Hey, pirate! You're still alive?" Nami almost spat out. "I thought the lion would've eaten you by now…"

I should probably try and step in, but really, I think she needs to vent.

That seemed to change when Nami attempted to charge Luffy, who merely stared at her. "Before you get any more pirate pals, I'll kill you myself!"

With that, I merely reached over with one arm and held her by the shoulders. "Cut it out."

"Let me go!" Fat chance.

"You can't hurt me." Luffy said, sticking his tongue out at her and continuing to walk on.

That _really_ pissed Nami off. "You wanna fight me, you stupid pirate!"

With Nami's flailing on top of everything else that's happened today, I glared at her head. "Will you just shut up for two seconds and just watch!"

Nami was about to round on me, but she froze as Luffy whipped out a warped box of dog food in front of Shushu, taking a seat next to him.

"That's all I could bring back. The rest was eaten up by that lion." Luffy said, staring at Shushu. "That was admirable! You fought well! I couldn't really see it, but I know what happened."

I finally loosened my hold on Nami as she seemed to relax. I then patted her on the shoulder lightly, causing her to look at me for a split second as I stepped around her, watching as Shushu took the food in his mouth and started to walk away.

Before rounding a corner, Shushu turned back to Luffy. "Woof!"

"Yeah! You be strong, too!"

"Woof! Woof!"

As Shushu walked away, I stood next to the sitting captain, who looked up at me.

"So not only are you a rubber man, you talk to animals…" I muttered, arms crossed.

Luffy merely laughed at me. "What? No way! That's just weird!"

I gave Luffy a look. "And you're not weird enough already?"

Luffy merely chuckled to himself for a few moments before turning to me again. "So you got knocked into a house, too?"

"No." I replied sarcastically. "I was practicing how to fly and I got distracted."

"You can fly!" Oh for the love of…

"I was joking!"

Luffy pouted. "That wasn't a good joke."

I merely snorted, hearing oncoming footsteps behind me. I turned to see Nami and Poodle Man approach.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you." She said.

Luffy then stood. "It's okay. You lost someone precious to you because of pirates." He said, dusting himself off. "You don't have to say anything."

Nami merely grinned at him, and I couldn't help but smirk a bit. It seemed right for Luffy not to care about what happened in Nami's past. Really all that would matter is for her to be his nakama, his navigator.

Kinda like how Luffy didn't seem to care about everything that was thrown my way. Obstacles be damned to him, apparently.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" Oh, now who's disrupting this little moment of peace!

Oh, it's Poodle Man.

"It's miserable! Shushu and you youngsters fighting like this!" He continued to shout as we stared at him. "Why is it that I, being the village chief, can only watch our village being trampled!"

"Wait, chief! Calm down!" I don't think he will, Nami.

"To be a real man, there are just some fights that can't be avoided!" He continued, turning to Luffy. "Isn't that right, kid?"

Luffy grinned. "That's right, mister!"

"Don't encourage him!" Nami snapped.

"He's kinda got a point, though." I commented, only to flinch as Nami rounded on me.

"Don't tell me you encourage this, too!" She snapped.

I only shrugged. "Why not?"

"I can give you many reasons why not!"

Nami's reasons were cut off as Poodle Man told the story of how he basically built the village from scratch along with the other villagers. How it started from nothing and flourished into what it was today. How everyone did their best. Luffy, Nami, and myself only watched him.

Well, Luffy and Nami watched. I could've sworn there was a splinter digging into my leg…

"This village and its villagers are my treasure!" Ah! Found it! Evil splinter… "What kind of village chief doesn't protect his own village! I'm going to fight!"

… Wait, something important is going to happen, isn't it?

Just as I thought that, an explosion rocked through the village, sending not only chunks of debris, but us as well, flying several feet from where they once were.

"Even my house!" Well, Poodle Man, you can always get it rebuilt…

… But wasn't there something important in there?

"Zoro was sleeping in there!" Oh yeah… kinda forgot about that…

* * *

><p>We rushed over to what was left of Poodle Man's house, staring into the debris and the dust cloud that formed around it.<p>

"Zoro!" Luffy called. "Are you okay!"

For a moment, there was some uneasy tension. Despite knowing that there was no way he would be dead now, I even felt a little uneasy. Kinda hard not to when someone you know was in a house that was just destroyed.

The relief was sweet, though, when the dust settled and he was just sitting there, rubbing at his head.

"Yeah…" He groused. "What an awful way to wake up."

I heard myself snort in laughter, trying to cover it up. After all that happened, that was his only complaint.

This is why Zoro was such a badass character.

"How is it that you survived!" Nami stated in disbelief.

"He is just a badass mother effer." I stated, causing Luffy to laugh and Nami to give me a strange look.

"Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over us again!" Here goes Poodle Man again. "I am the chief! I won't leave and let this village be treated this way! I'm going to fight!"

"Wait a minute, chief!" Nami cried, trying to hold Poodle Man back. "Those people are dangerous, so what's the point? It's too reckless!"

"I know it's reckless!" Poodle Man snapped back, yanking himself out of Nami's hold. "Just you wait, Buggy the Clown!"

With that, Poodle Man ran off as we watched on.

"That chief…" Nami muttered. "He was crying…"

"Really?" Luffy said, grinning. "I didn't see anything."

Zoro then smirked from his seated position. "For some reason this is starting to feel more fun."

Luffy laughed. "I agree!"

"How can you still be laughing!" Nami asked incredulously.

I couldn't help but snort again. Honestly, the present situation was a bit on the amusing side.

"You're laughing too!" Eh? What now?

"You say something?" I asked, blinking at Nami.

She merely threw her hands up into the air. "Unbelievable!"

"Don't worry!" Luffy said, still grinning. "I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!"

Nah, you're just going to knock him out in a ridiculous way so he'll be out of the way for you to kick Buggy's ass.

"Where the hell does his confidence come from!" Nami asked. I only shrugged.

Luffy then turned to Nami. "Our destination is the Grand Line. We're going to steal that map!" He held his hand out to her. "Will you join us?"

Nami frowned at him. "I'm not going to become a pirate." She said. She then grinned and slapped his hand. "Rather than being partners, we'll cooperate with each other to help achieve our goals."

And here we go. Nami has agreed to team up with Luffy. Sure, she'll leave them for a while, but she'll come back.

"Amelia!" Eh?

I blinked, looking up at Luffy, who was turned towards me now. No hands were up, though. He just stared at me.

"You have dreams you want fulfilled. Goals to reach." He said. "You're a good person, and I want your help to get to the Grand Line and find One Piece!"

He then held up his hand. "Help me with my goals, and I promise to help you with yours!" He said. "Please join my crew! For good this time!"

I stared at him as he looked at me with his silly grin and a gleam in his eyes, and I sighed, hands on my hips and head bowed.

He really wasn't going to give up, was he? He really wanted me on his crew. He even wanted to help me complete the task I had thrust into my hands, even though he had no idea what it could possibly entail.

Despite confusing my gender and irritating me, Luffy was a good guy. I might even consider him a friend. Even Zoro seemed like a nice enough guy if one didn't venture into his bad side. And even though I didn't know Nami all that well, despite being greedy, she seemed relatively okay. Perhaps being a member of their crew would be okay…

… But I couldn't get them involved, even though they might be willing. I didn't know what all I had to do, but I couldn't risk it. For their sake.

… But… Could I…?

Did I really have to shoulder this burden alone? Could I rely on others to help me? Would it all work out in the end if I did join up with them and got involved with their journey, eventually leading them to get involved in my own…?

I could only think of one answer to give him…

I tilted my head back up and looked at Luffy. "I'll think about it."

Luffy frowned, as if not wanting that answer. Nami only stared at me, and Zoro rolled his eyes, as if expecting this.

"However…" I continued, causing Luffy's frown to vanish as I clutched at his hand. "I'm not just going to leave you guys to take care of this on your own. I'll stick around… for now…"

Luffy's light laughter drowned out the groan Zoro emitted.

Yep, definitely gonna think about this one…

* * *

><p>We seemed to have arrived in the knick of time to see Buggy and Poodle Man going at it…<p>

Of course, when I say "going at it", I mean that Poodle Man is getting choked out by one of Buggy's hands. I can understand how he'd want to protect his treasure, but really. Sometimes you have to step down and realize that one's true treasure is their life!

With that, Luffy stepped in, yanking the hand off Poodle Man as Buggy stared down at him in shock.

"Straw Hat!"

"I promised." Luffy stated with a grin. "I've come to kick your ass!"

Of course, that wasn't all that was going on, but everything else died out as I stared up at the roof Buggy's crew was on top of.

Not only were Buggy's crones there, but there were a couple of them that stood out for me in particular...

One was Cabaji. Of course he'd be there. He was supposed to be.

But the other wasn't. And despite wearing a different outfit which consisted of a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath and donning a top hat on his head, I recognized him.

His sandy hair…

His gray eyes…

It was that jackass's apprentice Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia: HE'S back? Why the hell did you do that?<strong>

**For teh drama! :D**

**Amelia: Oy...**

**So, folks. Why is Walker there? And what is going to happen now? Will Amie stop thinking about it and just join Luffy's crew?**

**Amelia: Oy! **

**Stay tuned, folks! Until next time!**

**Amelia: Shut it! Here he comes!**

**Oo! Right! Now, on 3! 1... 2... 3!**

**Stein: -Rolls by in his chair. Looks over.- Hmm?**

**SofiBleuphyre and Amelia: -Leaps.- BOTHERBOTHERBOTHER!**

**(We regret to inform you that Amelia Blancard and authoress Sofi Bleuphyre have been hospitalized. Please review for comfort.)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hi guys!**

**I'm soooo sorry! School and everything distracted me a lot, and I had this basically written out for a while, but I kept on forgetting to post it. Don't worry! I'm not abandoning it! I sweeaar! Plus, now that I'm just about into my holiday break, I might post a couple more chapters and keep this puppy going!**

**So yeah, _not_ abandoning the story. School just sucks. XD**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**xxx**

Everything around me was a blur.

Even as Luffy knocked out Poodle Man and Nami, for the hundredth time, stated that she was only around for the treasure, I barely paid them mind.

Because _he_ was there.

Walker. Daniel's apprentice.

That bastard looked like some bizarre bastard child of a proper English gentleman and a magician. Somehow he became a member of Buggy's crew and was here.

Everything that happened to me flashed in my mind, and I felt my nails pinch the skin of my palms as I fought the urge to just storm the place and wring his cocky neck.

As for Walker himself, he merely stood there, looked at me, grinned and tipped his hat in my direction.

That pompous bastard!

"Hey, big red nose!" And thanks to him, I just missed a good portion of what the hell is going on!

Of course, Buggy did not take being called ugly well. Nor did he take someone making comments about his nose very well. Even though his initial reaction wasn't good, his next one was even _worse._

"FIRE THE SPECIAL BUGGY CANNON BALL!" See? Told you.

Of course, despite the fact that Buggy fired one of his special cannon balls at us, Luffy didn't even flinch. Instead, of course, he took in a deep breath.

"Gomu Gomu no… Fuusen!" He cried, inflating himself into a giant balloon. Now all we needed was some blue paint and some Oompa Loompas and we could reenact a scene from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Yes, I do mean that title. I'm talking about the book here. Not the movies.

… Even though both were good in their own ways…

I was snapped out of my inner debate as said cannon ball bounced off Luffy and shot right back at the pirates. I couldn't help but grin, knowing that Walker was going to get hit by it, too…

Yet despite the fact that a giant cannon ball was headed for him, he looked as cheerful and as calm as ever!

I really want to kill him, now…

As the pub exploded, Luffy smirked. "Alright! Their number has decreased!"

"How the hell did you do that!" Nami cried.

I sighed through my nose and poked her, causing her to blink at me. "He's just weird."

"That doesn't explain a thing!" She shrieked. Luffy laughed at us, causing us both to face him. He then hooked a finger into his mouth and pulled, stretching his face in a way that no one could do normally.

"I'm a rubber man!" He said happily as Nami gawked at him.

"See?" I stated. "Told you he was weird."

We all stopped as laughter hit the air, and we turned to see the dust clear, revealing that Buggy and Cabaji had used members of their own crew to shield themselves. I'm guessing that Walker did the same. The only thing that made me doubt this was that Buggy and Cabaji both looked a little tattered. Walker himself looked completely unscathed.

"Look at you all. Standing around as if you're not scared!" Buggy snarled. "I'm so mad that words fail me!"

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever had." Cabaji stated as they dropped their meat shields, Ritchee being one of them.

Granted, he hurt me, but I still felt bad for the poor lion.

"That was fun!" Walker said as he removed his hat and dusted it off. "We should do stuff like this more often!"

"Shut up, Walker!" Was Buggy's only response. Walker only laughed it off. I felt my eye twitch.

Can you tell I _really _hated this guy?

It was then that Mohji burst through the rubble, looking like one weird furry freak would look like if the building you were standing on was turned into rubble. He yelled at Cabaji for using Ritchee has a shield, then looked at us.

"It's the Straw-Hat kid!" Mohji stuttered. "B-B-Be careful, C-Captain! He's a rubber man!"

"A rubber man?"

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Buggy kicked him towards us. "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place!"

Of course, Mohji was sent straight for me, and I sighed through my nose, kicking him off to the side.

"I was going to kick him!" Luffy whined.

"You had your turn." I explained. "It was mine, just now."

He blinked. "Oh. Well that seems fair."

"Buggy's commanding officer, Cabaji the Acrobat!" We all turned to see said second mate charge towards us, sword raised and atop a unicycle. "I will avenge my crew!"

Well, you can try, but I don't think Zoro would like that very much.

Speaking of the swordsman, he stepped in, blocking Cabaji's strike.

"If it's swords, I'm all for it." He said darkly.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro." Cabaji stated. "As a fellow swordsman, I get to slay you."

I stepped back a bit, knowing that getting involved in one Zoro's fights is just asking to be killed, only to notice that Walker at vanished.

Now where did he go? I still have to kill him!

"Now now, gentleman!" There he is.

I noticed Cabaji's eye twitch as Walker practically _danced_ around the two swordsmen, hands raised. "I can understand everyone wanting to tear each other apart, but how about a show first!"

…

… What the hell is Walker smoking?

"A show?" Dammit, Luffy! Don't encourage him! He's a big fat jerk! He doesn't need it! Doesn't even _deserve_ it!

"Of course!" Walker said happily. "I'm a magician, after all!"

Oh, great. Cabaji and Zoro stood there, staring at Walker in irritation. Nami just seemed gob smacked. Luffy's own demeanor was slowly switching from battle-ready to excited-five-year-old.

"Now, look. Nothing up my sleeves, nothing up my sleeves…" Walker said, tugging at said parts of his clothing. He then removed his hat. "Now, what shall be in my hat? Now, hold on…"

With that, Walker shoved his entire arm into his hat, a bit of his tongue sticking out as if really searching for something. He then grinned, whipping out a bouquet of paper flowers.

"Ah! Here we go!" He said, putting his hat back on. He then handed them to Nami. "I believe these are yours, milady!"

Nami gave him a blank look. "No thanks."

Walker only blinked. "Oh. Then I guess you don't want…" He said, shaking the bouquet, causing the paper blossoms to fall to the ground, only to be replaced by cash. "This?"

Nami's eyes sparkled, snatching the money bouquet from him. "Oh, thank you!" She sang.

As all this happened, I had to fight every single urge I had to just throttle the guy. I mean, I really wanted to kill him, don't get me wrong. I also wanted answers. I couldn't go asking him questions in front of them. That was just too risky.

"Now, for you, Mister Swordsman!" Walker said, standing next to Zoro, who was tense from blocking Cabaji's attack, and also because his wound was bleeding again. "That bandana doesn't quite suit you. How about a different color?"

Walker then reached into his sleeve, pulling a handkerchief from his sleeve. I knew where this was going. "How about this? No? Then this? No? You sure? Then how about this?"

As Walker continued to ask him this, he continued to pull a chain of handkerchiefs from his sleeve. As he did this, Zoro's eye twitched continuously.

Finally, it seemed, he reached the end, holding up the long chain. "You sure you don't want any of these? No matter…" He said, grinning. His grin then turned a bit dark as he then used it as a whip, lashing out towards me.

I tried to get out of the way, but I was too late. Soon I found myself tied up in some hack-magician's cheap trick.

I felt like a horse or buffalo that was just lassoed by a deranged cowboy that wore a top hat…

"Hey!" Luffy snapped, and I flinched as I felt two hands on my shoulders.

I knew who it was.

"Oh, don't mind me, Cabaji." Walker said darkly in my ear. "You may fight. I only have one more trick, and it's a boring one."

With that, Cabaji launched an attack at Zoro, and their match began. Luffy and Nami turned to look as Cabaji landed a sharp kick into Zoro's injured side.

"You dirty bastard!" Nami hissed.

"Now, now!" Walker chirped in my ear, dodging my heel as I tried to crush his toes. Both Luffy and Nami turned towards us. "I didn't say I was done. Do I have to pin you down and tack your eyes open? Now!"

I blinked as my vision was obstructed by a large red sheet that Walker obviously pulled out of somewhere. My best bet was that it came from his own ass. "Now you see her… Now you don't!"

With that, the curtain was removed, and I blinked a few times, trying to readjust myself to my new surroundings. I wasn't near the battleground anymore. If I had to guess…

I stumbled over to the edge of where I stood and confirmed my suspicions. I was on a roof of a building not too far away.

"Wha! You made Amelia disappear!" Luffy shouted. "Bring him back!"

"I'm up here, you dumbass! And for the last time, I'm a-!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, only to blink as Walker was nowhere to be seen. Luffy and Nami looked up at me for a split second, only to turn back to Zoro's fight as Cabaji was starting his murdering mist… attack… thing.

"Don't you love this view?"

I whipped around to see Walker, who chucked his hat to the side. "Sorry about the act, there. I had no choice. Daniel needed me to meet you here. There really wasn't any other option." He said, removing his jacket. He then blinked at me. "Oh! You can get out of those. They're just cheap handkerchiefs…"

I pulled my arms and with a sharp tearing sound, I was free. I then glared at Walker. He seemed to go on this apologetic rant, but I didn't hear him. This was one of the guys who turned my life upside down.

I was going to _kill him_.

And with that, I charged, hands balled into fists, one of them raised, straight at him. He only seemed to notice that I was charging him at the last minute when said fist met his shocked face. With the surprisingly satisfying feeling of my knuckles grating his face, I punched him as hard as I could, sending him flying to the other side of the building.

"You…" I panted, rage still bubbling in my gut. "You… _asshole_!"

For a moment, I honestly thought I killed him, and was disappointed when I heard him groan, pushing himself up and covering his face.

"Okay, ow…" Walker muttered around his hand. He then looked at me. "Why did you do that for!"

I couldn't believe he had such big gonads, because if he didn't, he would not just _go_ there. And he did.

"Why the hell do you think I did that for!" I snarled. "Don't play fucking dumb with me, numb-nuts! You know full well what you-!"

I was cut off from my angry rant when Walker ran up to me with speed I couldn't even imagine and punched me in the same manner I did to him. It hurt, surprisingly. Much more than I thought it would. It also sent me off my feet and landing on my backside. When all was still except for my reeling mind, I too clutched at my face as my eyes watered at the throbbing pain that spread throughout my face.

"Now you know how it feels!" Walker said, shaking his hand out. "Good grief, I pull a girl out of a fight, and _this_ is how she repays me…"

"You did more than that…" I snarled, lowering my hand. "You ruined my life! You and your stupid teacher!"

"His name is _Daniel_." Walker corrected. "Good grief you make it sound like what we did was a bad thing."

"Did you not _hear _me?" I growled, eyes stinging and sitting up more. "You _ruined_ my _life_!"

Walker looked offended. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did! Both of you"

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Explain it to me, then." He said. "Explain to me how we ruined your life."

"You want a refresher? Okay!" I snapped, forcing myself up onto my weak feet, slouched over. "Both of you, you and _Daniel_, ripped me from my home, gave me nightmares, left me on a dingy in the middle of an ocean in a world that I knew nothing about, aside from the fact that it shouldn't exist, and then you _destroy_ said dingy leaving me nothing but some shirts, junk food, and a _fucking ukulele_!"

As I ranted, I noticed Walker's demeanor shift from frustrated anger to something that seemed like pity. His arms became uncrossed and his furrowed brow relaxed as I continued.

"You never asked me if I wanted to leave! You didn't even bother!" I continued. "You _forced_ me into this place without a good enough reason without even asking me! So yes! I'm angry! Yes, you ruined me life! Now I'm forced to travel along these waters trying to figure out what the hell I need to do in order to get back home where I belong! Where I want to be!"

"Hey…" Walker said, stepping towards me. "I… Look, I'm sorry if it seems that way, but it's like we said. You have an important task to do. You have a timeline to follow. We couldn't just ask you-…"

"Screw the damn fucking timeline!" I snapped, cutting him off. "I could care less! Can't you understand I don't want any part of it! I never did! I'm just trying to figure it out so I could just go home!"

Walker didn't seem to take kindly to my attitude towards the task that they were making me do, let alone cutting him off. How could I tell? He stomped up to me, slapped me across the face, then grasped my shoulders.

"Listen up, you selfish, spoiled brat!" Walker snapped. "If you don't do this, not only is _this_ world doomed to end, but so is yours! This is bigger than your whining and your dreams, your house, your friends and family, even your stupid dog! And can you see now why we couldn't just ask you! Dammit, woman, this is bigger than you can imagine!"

I was frozen at that moment. Not only was I called selfish and spoiled, but I didn't really think that this skinny guy who looked about my age could have it in him to act this way.

Walker seemed to slacken, realizing what he did, and he sighed. He released me and raised his hands up.

"Look…" He said, much more calmly than he did. "I know this hasn't been necessarily easy for you, I understand. When I was selected as Daniel's apprentice, I didn't want the job, either. I fought it tooth and nail every step of the way. But eventually, I embraced it, and never turned back. You want to know why? Because I came to realize that there's something bigger than myself. You need to realize this too. I would like to give you all the details, but I can't. That's not my job, it's Daniel's. But he will give them to you, and hopefully then you will understand just how important you being here and doing this is."

I swallowed hard. I didn't even think about it that way, really. The bigger picture, anyway. Really all I was thinking about was what the task I was supposed to completely actually was and how I could do it quickly and easily without getting roped into the main storyline revolving around a certain straw-hat-wearing boy and his crew. I didn't even think about how big this thing was. Now that I think about it, though, if they had to bring in someone who wasn't part of this world in the first place in order to do it, it must be pretty darn big.

But I kinda still wanted to be a little selfish. Granted, yes, the fate of the world, both this one and my own, are in the mix here, and I needed to sacrifice quite a bit for it, I guess, but still. I couldn't just forget about what I wanted…

And the Straw Hats, Luffy especially. He thought of me as a friend, and he wanted to help me. I couldn't really rope them into all this, especially something this… _big_…

"Of course, you haven't made this any easier for yourself…" I blinked, looking at Walker, who was now grinning at me. "If you just joined his crew, a lot of this stress would be relieved…"

I stared at him, jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this. Did the entire world wanting me to join his crew, despite the risks? Good lord…

"I know what your thinking, and trust me, when it comes to the risks that could be possibly involved, they'll be a lot worse if you don't join them…" He continued.

I felt my brow furrow as I stared at him. "How do I know that it won't screw everything up?" I asked. "Nevermind the fact that I don't know if I should trust you…"

Walker only sighed. "True, we haven't really given you enough reasons to trust us, Daniel and I…" He said. "But you will…"

I felt my brow twitch at this. Such a cocky _bastard…_

"You still have time, even after this, to think about it." Walker stated then. "We don't want to force you, but you should really consider it…"

With that, he merely smiled at me. It was a smile that was supposed to be kind and warm, but it gave me no comfort. There were still questions, still too many mixed feelings, surrounding this whole situation, that it distracted me too much from any possible comfort from his smile.

"Until then…"

I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts as he kneed me in the stomach. As I felt my breath escape me, I hung there in shock from, not only the speed he exhibited, but from the force in that single blow.

"We need to make this look like a convincing fight." Walker muttered. "So you'll have to defeat me."

I had no chance to respond as I felt another blow strike me, causing me to fall onto my back. I had no idea what he used, or where he hit me, I was just left in breathless pain.

"So, come on! Get back up!" I heard Walker state as I coughed while trying to regain my breath, forcing myself to get back up on my feet. "You gotta actually fight back!"

I finally got myself back up, and saw Walker jumping from one foot to the other, grinning like an idiot.

It pissed me off.

With that, I snarled, charging at him. He saw this and tried to jump away, but I grabbed his ankle with one hand, skidding to a halt and latching on with both. He was a bit shocked, and tried to get out of my hold by raising a foot to kick at me, but I shifted my footing to get a better stance and whipped him around, practically throwing him into the roof. As I did this, I idly felt a burning sensation on the skin of my chest, but I threw any concerns into the back of my mind.

I let go as he wriggled his leg around, causing me to step back. As I did, he leapt back up and whirled around, aiming a spin kick to my head. I yelped, ducking, then lunged, elbowing him in the chin, sending him falling to the ground on his back. As he wheezed for air, I rushed over, skidding to my knees.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this…!" Walker wheezed, looking up at me with a weak grin.

"If I said I didn't, I'd be lying…" I whispered. "Now to 'finish you off'!"

As I raised a balled up fist, getting ready for a final blow, he suddenly started flailing.

"Wait, wait!" Walker cried, causing me to freeze. "One thing. Have you noticed something different about you?"

I only blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your tattoo." Oh, that…

"Of course I noticed!" I snapped. "It's kind of hard _not_ to notice it!"

"So you noticed that it grew?" … What…?

I warily tried to look at it from my position, thinking that Walker would try to attack. For a moment, I thought that there was no way I would be able to look at a tattoo that was on my _neck_, but that thought died when I noticed something new.

On my chest was a black, inky spiral, along with a freckling of dots scattered around it. For some odd reason, seeing that caused my blood to run cold. Not only did I have a tattoo, it randomly grows, and the foreboding sense I get with that realization is almost more than my distaste for Daniel and Walker.

"That's why we chose you." I looked up at Walker as he spoke. "It's because of that. Now, you may not want that to grow, but you can stop it."

I blinked. "Wha…? How…?"

"That necklace." Walker said. "You still have that, right? Wear it and your tattoo won't grow any more…"

"I thought it was only used to send me here…" I muttered.

"That's only part of it." Walker said. "Stopping that tattoo is its main purpose…"

I could only stare at him. How did I know if the necklace would really help, let alone the whole fact that I had no idea why I had a growing tattoo, why it did that, or why it could possibly be such a dangerous thing…

"Now, you better finish me off." Walker said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Remember, think about it, and wear that necklace. It could save your life."

For a moment, I hesitated, especially at that last bit. A necklace? Save my life? What's this guy _on_? _Seriously_!

But then Walker's expression shifted into slight panic, and I clued in on my surroundings. My bet was that Luffy was fighting Buggy, Zoro was passed out, and Nami was off to steal Buggy's treasure. All of this was going way too fast for my comfort.

So, with anxiety in my gut, I snarled, then punched at Walker with as much force as I could muster at that moment, feeling it collide and seeing cracks form in the roof underneath us. I sighed at Walker's now unconscious form, moving my fist from his face, and I groaned, falling back in a sitting position, staring at the sky.

Just when I thought this was a huge, fucked-up mess, it gets even _more_ fucked up. I had to do something in order to, not only save this world, but my own. And this tattoo that grows for some random reason. That was just… weird…

And everyone wanting me to be a Straw Hat, despite me being absolutely terrified about involving them into all this.

This was all just really, _really_ fucked up.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some shouting, and I forced myself up on my feet, walking to the edge of the building. Buggy and Luffy were still going at it, I didn't see Nami, and Zoro, as I predicted, was passed out on the ground below. I stared as Luffy fought with Buggy both physically and verbally, and I started thinking…

If I were to join his crew, I could rope them into something they weren't meant to be roped in. People could get hurt, tortured, even killed. And not counting me. Despite saying that he'd be willing to help me, no matter what, because he was my friend, I still didn't know if I could, in good conscience, let them get involved.

Because he's… well…

Despite calling me a cross-dresser and a guy in general, Luffy really was my friend. He saved me, and no matter what happened, he didn't give up on me. Even after leaving both Zoro and him, he still thought of me as a member of his crew. I knew how nice they all could be if I did…

And it's because of that, all of that, that I couldn't just join their crew.

Then again, traveling on my own is a pain in the ass, let alone the fact that I have no real navigation skills. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened in the middle of the ocean. I would be dead.

… Dammit this is all happening too fast! I don't have enough time to think this through! I still have so many questions on top of all of this!

I jumped as I heard the roof rumble behind me, and I turned, seeing the roofing around Walker crumble, causing him to fall through and inside. I assumed Walker could handle himself from here on out…

But as for me…

I turned back to see Luffy keep fighting, and I found a renewed resolve as to what I would at this moment…

… And I really hated to do this to them…

With that, I turned, dashing across the roof, finding my way back down to the ground, and running away.

**xxx**

I hated doing this.

The first time I ran away, I only felt a little guilty. Now, it gnawed through me, straight to the bone. When I made it back to my ship, I stopped, panting harshly, feeling my eyes stinging. There sat my dingy, bobbing with the small waves in the water, the ukulele that has been driving me nuts since I got here sitting there as well. I turned to see two other ships not too far away. It could only be Luffy's, Zoro's, and Nami's ships.

After standing there, debating on what I should really do, it came to me. With that, I pulled off my bag, pulling out the notepad and a pencil, scribbling down a note, snagging up my ukulele, slipping the hastily folded note underneath the strings, and placing it into what I assumed was Luffy's and Zoro's dingy. With that, I nodded, stepping back over to my dingy and getting ready to set sail.

And as I sailed off, I felt just a little bit better leaving them, at least for the time being.

_Dear Luffy, Zoro, and Nami (I'm assuming that you're still around, so this applies to you), _

_I still need to think about joining your crew. I have some questions that I need answered before I can give you an answer. This is why I had to take my leave, but I promise that, no matter what, we will meet again. To guarantee this, I gave you my ukulele to hold on to for me, and when we meet again, I will be there for my ukulele and my answer for you._

_Until then,_

_Amelia_

_P.S.: I'm a girl. Not a guy, not an okama, a __**girl**_**. **_You realizing this will definitely make me want to join your crew more._

_P.P.S: Zoro, I know you hate my guts right now, but trust me when I say that it is much better this way. If I joined too soon, it could be dangerous._

_P.P.P.S.: Nami, and to other possible future crew members: These guys are good guys. You can trust them, I know that. Even if you're facing something you feel like there's no escaping from, you can._

_P.P.P.P.S.: If you break my ukulele, I will break you. _


	9. Chapter Nine

**I decided to be nice and post two chapters in one day! Why? I already told you! I'm being nice!**

… **Plus I feel guilty for not posting any new chapters in so long…**

**Anyway, please enjoy! And like it's said not too far in: DON'T SMOKE!**

**xxx**

I now know why Daniel and Walker gave me cigarettes, and why my mother smokes them. With every puff of smoke, a bit of my life is shaved away, but it keeps my nerves in a calm, level state.

Despite this, I must say one thing: Cigarettes are bad. Do not smoke them. Or you will become as dependent to them as a crack addict to his crack and you will wind up sounding like Marge Simpson.

Yes, I know I'm a hypocrite, but trust me, it's for the best.

But now I stood, still in my old, grungy clothes, standing in the middle of a small forest, lighting a cigarette, and taking a deep breath in and out of the deadly smoke.

I never changed my clothes because I only have one clean shirt left. And remembering the pattern that had popped up, I decided to avoid civilization for the time being. The last thing I needed was to pop up and run into Luffy and his crew right now. I wondered if they met up with Usopp yet…

I sighed, taking another puff and bringing my other hand up to my chest, feeling the cool jewel from the necklace on my fingertips. I didn't know for sure if I could trust Walker, but I decided on wearing it, just in case he was right. I had no idea what would happen if my tattoo grew any more, but I wasn't going to take a chance. The last thing I need in my already-screwed-up life was to make it worse with a tattoo that would just keep on growing.

I tried my best to stay calm and collected as I thought of the questions that circled in my head while trying my best to not start an addiction, not to mention the fact that I was stretching my supplies in an almost dangerous way and I was actually missing that stupid ukulele.

I needed to leave it, though. I felt that it showed them that I wasn't running away from them anymore, just figuring stuff out. I hoped that they read the message that way, anyway…

Just as I put my cigarette back into my mouth, my thoughts halted when I heard something creaking. Looking back, my blood rushed to my legs as a large tree began falling at me. At first, it was as if it were in slow motion, but then time seemed to speed up and I only had enough time to gasp and raise my hands up, heaving a little as I felt myself catch the offending future firewood.

"Ack… dammit…!" I hissed, finding it hard to breath, my body feeling like it was on fire. Finally, I shifted, pushing the tree far enough so it wouldn't squash me flat, feeling the ground vibrate as it finally hit the ground. I snarled, lifting my foot and crushing the butt of my dead cigarette on the sole and tossing it aside. I then turned to where the tree once stood, seeing a figure there.

"Oy! Watch what you chop down next time, ass!" I snapped. "I was _right here_!"

"Sorry…" The figure said, walking over. "Didn't see you there…"

… Wait… He sounds familiar…

Now, I know it's not Luffy, too low. Not Zoro, it was a manly voice, but not quite there. Nami's a girl, and I think she just got a random urge to kill someone just now…

So who is this…?

As I finally saw the figure, I kinda wished that it _was_ one of the Straw Hats.

It was a guy, all right. A guy with a large hat, a larger sword, and made up for his shirtlessness with a trenchcoat. He did have a foreboding aura around him, and his piercing eyes weren't helping.

It was obvious why he was called "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk.

I was about to hightail it out of there when suddenly I saw his eyes look me up and down. He then gave me a quizzical look. At least, I thought it was quizzical. The man was harder to read than a book in Latin.

"What's a young woman doing out here by herself? And in such a state…"

Shit. Just my luck. The one man in this entire world I could've run into, one that _finally_ recognized that I was a woman, just so happened to also be one of the greatest swordsmen. And I just snapped at him. I'd have to react nice to him from here on out, or I would surely die.

But my brain couldn't reach my mouth fast enough to correct what I was going to say to make it more polite.

"None of your damn business."

One of his eyebrows quirked up, and I felt that I should just dig my own grave right then and there.

I just back-talked Mihawk, and I was gonna die. I was going to get chopped into tiny pieces and I was gonna die. I just wish I could've seen my parents one last time… Before this…

I was imagining whether or not it'd be quick or slow and tortuous when Mihawk then emitted a strange sound from his throat. I stared at him as he lowered his head, shoulders shaking, and for a minute, I thought he was chuckling darkly before he slaughtered me, but these fears soon turned into confusion when he threw his head back and was barking with laughter.

Mihawk was laughing.

I think he might've just lost his damn mind.

"There's only one other person who has spoken to me like that…" He said, calming down, a smirk now playing his lips. "That was quite refreshing. What's your name?"

"Uh…" I muttered, trying to recover. "Um… It's Amelia. Amelia Blancard."

"Well, Amelia, my name is Dracule Mihawk. I apologize for any disrespect." He said. He then looked over at the tree. "And for that."

"It's okay…" I said slowly, feeling myself practically vibrate from nerves. "I'm sorry for being rude, Mihawk-san…"

"Well, it looks like you can handle your own for you to hold that tree up for so long…" He said. He then turned back to me. "May I now ask what happened to you to wind up in such a situation…?"

I only sighed, raking my fingers through my hair. "I… just had a really rough couple of days…"

I knew it was vague, but I didn't want vent all my frustration and confusion on the greatest swordsman in this world. That would just be ridiculous…

_Chop_!

Eh?

I blinked as Mihawk fingered at the handle to his giant sword, as if he was ready to chop wood, only for the tree to collapse into chunks.

I could only gape. I didn't even see the man _move_!

"Firewood." He stated simply, noting my surprise. "Care to join me?"

As he said this, his hand was still at his sword. I only felt comfortable giving him one answer.

"… Sure, why not…"

**xxx**

To say that sitting by a fire with Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, eating and drinking and barely talking, wasn't at all awkward would've been a downright lie. Granted, I'm not much of a talker myself most of the time, Mihawk was a man that had an aura around him that was calm, but also had a hint of foreboding. I had to fight fidgeting every ten seconds. The fact that he didn't talk made it even worse.

I had to admit, though, having someone that could be an acquaintance in this world that wasn't the Straw Hats was quite refreshing, even though said acquaintance was a man that I was terrified of chopping me up if I did even the smallest thing wrong.

"Well…" He finally said after a pause of just sitting there. "Want to tell me the story?"

I gave him a look, and he seemed genuine, but I still let out a long sigh.

"I was forced away from my home not too long ago. They told me I had a task that I had to do before I could be let back in. They just… dumped me in the middle of the ocean with nothing but what's in my backpack and an ukulele…" I explained. "I was saved by a boy who became my friend, and he said he's forming a pirate crew, and he wants me to join, but I don't know if I can…"

"That doesn't seem like something you can or can't do." He muttered. "Seems more like something you'd want to do, or don't want to do. Do you?"

"At first I didn't, but…" I muttered. "Now… Now I kinda want to…"

"Then what's holding you back?" Here we go…

"It's this task I have to complete." I said. "I don't know how dangerous it is… I suspect that it's highly dangerous though, life-threatening even, and I don't want to risk my friends' lives over something that's my responsibility. I couldn't do that to them."

There was a pause for what seemed like an eternity. I stared into the flames as I felt Mihawk stare at me. I fought the urge to scratch at my face to get him to stop, as I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Personally, I don't really have any friends. I have people I hate, and people I know. That's about it. But from what I understand, friends can be like a second family." Mihawk started, causing me to look at him. "No matter what you did, or what you might do in the future, you won't be able to get rid of them easy. They're going to stick by you whether you like it or not. That's usually the best thing, I guess. And who knows, you might need their help in your task, and you might be better for it. Besides, they might be strong enough to survive. Seems kinda cruel of you to doubt them so much."

I stared at Mihawk for a moment, then back into the flames.

Perhaps he was right. The Straw Hats, they seemed like the bunch to not back off of their friends if there's something wrong no matter what they do. And they're all strong, in their own ways. They were probably strong enough to handle something that I might be forced to do. But do I still want to risk it?

Doubting them is indeed cruel, I admit. But could I risk it?

Maybe I can be selfish. I wanted to be strong and do this by myself, but right now, I'm starting to think that there really isn't a way to do that. Maybe I can be selfish and join their crew and most likely get them roped into something, and they'll be strong enough to handle it…

Shaking a bit, I stood, feeling a little light, as if a small weight was being pulled off my shoulders. "I think I know what I want to do, now…"

Mihawk stood with me and I faced him. "I know you probably didn't intend to, but I thank you for helping me with my decision."

Mihawk simply stared at me. "And what did you decide?"

I lifted my head a little higher. "I'm going to join his crew. I'm going to do what I can to help him, since he's already agreed to do what he can to help me. I'm not going to doubt him, or his other crew members, anymore."

Mihawk seemed to smirk. "Then I hope to one day meet this man and his crew. And I hope to see you with them."

Oh, Mihawk. You have no idea.

**xxx**

After a while, we said our goodbyes and well-wishes, and we went on our separate ways. After being by myself again, I changed into the last clean shirt I had, which was a sleeveless brown turtleneck. I still wore the necklace, and I still wore my sunglasses, and I just allowed the wind to take me where I was supposed to go.

I knew it would take me to the right place. It did the last time.

After what seemed like several days, even though it probably didn't take that long, I finally found myself at a familiar-looking floating restaurant. One that seemed to be randomly at sea.

The Baratie.

As soon as I reached the dock, I tied my ship up. A part of me hoped I wasn't too late.

A part of me realized that I probably wasn't.

After tying my ship to the dock, I grabbed a couple of gold coins, hid my bag, and headed on inside.

The restaurant itself looked rather fancy, yet there were people that dressed so very casual. It almost felt surreal to be standing in such a place. I guess I would have to get used to it, though. A lot of things in this world are fairly surreal.

I felt a strange pang in my chest when I saw a familiar tall man in a suit with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth heading off to deal with possibly more customers, and I knew then that I wasn't too late.

It was Sanji.

A little relief sank through my system when it felt like I was there either very early or on time when someone approached me. It was a rather large, muscular man, whom I also recognized, but I didn't remember his name.

"Hello! Welcome to the shitty Baratie! How many for your table?" Did he really have to call it "shitty"?

Before I could reply, I felt a hand clap down on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Two, please."

I felt my eyes widen and I slowly turned to face the person who had a voice that I knew was familiar. I should've been angry. I should've attacked him. But I knew he was only here to talk.

Despite knowing that, when he grinned down at me, I automatically felt uncomfortable.

I guess I was joining Daniel for lunch.


	10. Chapter Ten

**OMIGAWD ANOTHER CHAPTER! ALREADY!**

**Yep! I felt bad for leaving for so long, not to mention that the last chapter was only, like, five pages long. So, when this was finished, I thought "you know… I might just post this now!" And so I did!**

**I bet you're all excited for it! So read and enjoy!**

**xxx**

Despite telling myself that I was going to be as civilized to Daniel as possible, there was still a small amount of rage that bubbled in my gut as we were seated at a table, facing each other. The table itself was a bit on the bigger side, and I focused on the tablecloth as Daniel placed our order.

What was I going to say to this man? This man that sent me here? Was I finally going to be able to get some straight answers from him? Or was this imminent conversation just going to spark more questions?

"You're going to like the food here." Daniel said, trying to start a conversation, causing me to look at him as he smiled, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Of course, you probably already knew that."

I only hummed, trying to figure out the best way to ask him these questions. The best one to start with.

"I can see that you spoke to Walker." He continued. "You're wearing that necklace."

Finally, I had enough of his small talk. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm hoping you're not just here for small talk." I stated firmly, hands balling at the tablecloth. "I have questions. And I need you to answer them before I go any further. Are you willing to give me these answers or not?"

He gave off a long sigh, laying his hands down and sitting back. He then snorted in amusement. "You get right to the point, don't you?" Of course, I do! "Very well. It's understandable. What would you like to know?"

I sighed, trying to figure out a nice way to start. "What is it exactly am I supposed to do?"

Daniel's face darkened slightly, and his answer was delayed when someone brought us drinks. I had to fight my joy when I realized that Daniel ordered coffee for the both of us. I wasted no time when the waiter was leaving to take a sip, and I continued to fight my enjoyment when the bitter taste brought to me a long lost comfort.

"I can understand your question." Daniel finally stated after taking a sip of his own and lowering his cup. "And I can't really give you the full details of it right at this moment, but you deserve to know the basics."

Finally, I looked at him, suddenly nervous. Despite him saying that he couldn't give me details, he was actually going to give me an answer to one of the biggest questions I had.

"There was once an island that was ruled by religion. It was a happy place. Peaceful and quiet. With no wars, sickness, or crime. Then, several years ago, a girl was passed over to become the next ruler and was driven into madness. She managed to slaughter almost every single person on that island. There were very few survivors…"

I was horrified at that. A mere girl slaughtering almost an entire island's worth of people? "How is that even possible?"

"No one knows." Daniel said, taking a sip of coffee. "What we do know is that she's still alive and is seeking the power, the rite, that she wasn't allowed to have. If she were to obtain it, she would be a force that no one can stop. Endless pain and suffering will come, causing a total collapse. In this world, your world, and others. There is only one thing that can stop her. One person."

He then leaned forward, extending his index finger towards me, almost casually. "You."

I almost screamed at this. "Me! What could I possibly do to stop a maniac like that!"

There was a pause as he seemed to stare at my neck. "Your mark."

Instinctively, I reached towards my covered neck. "You mean the tattoo? What about it?"

"You probably never knew this, but you've always had it. It was hidden back where you were, but here it shows. Only a person with that mark has the power to stop her." He said, and I felt my blood run cold. "You noticed how strong you are here, right? That's mostly in part of that mark."

I was shaking at this point. How is it that I could've possibly had this thing, even back home? It was impossible! At least, it should be, dammit!

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand touch my own, and I looked up at Daniel, his gray eyes glittering with pity and almost sadness.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry." He said. "If there was any other way to do this, if I had a choice, you wouldn't be involved in this at all. Please understand that I wouldn't ask this of you if that were the case."

I lowered my head, staring at our hands, gnawing at my lip. If this is really what I was supposed to do in order to get back home, to see my friends and family again…

Maybe he was right. Maybe I was the only one who could do this. And now I was so uncertain again. Did I really want to become a member of the Straw Hats now, what with all of this riding on my shoulders?

"How am I supposed to do this?" I asked quietly.

Daniel let me go and leaned back again. "We don't know of her _exact_ location, but we know that she's somewhere in the Grand Line. She has followers spread out all over. In order to find her and stop her, you have to go to the Grand Line and confront her, and her followers. I have no doubt that knowledge of your arrival will eventually reach her, and she'll come to find you. To try and stop you, but don't let her stop you. _You_ have to stop _her._ For your home's sake. For your world's sake, and the for the sake of this one."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing thoughts. "If I manage to somehow stop this maniac… Will I be able to go back home?"

"You will be given the choice to, yes." Daniel said, suddenly grinning. "You never know; you might come to like it here."

I snorted. There was no way I was going to stay here any longer than I should. That would be ridiculous.

"So all I have to do is go to the Grand Line, try to dodge-."

"Or fight." Oy…

I took a breath, continuing. "Or fight these followers, find this woman… and defeat her?"

"Yes."

"And then I can go home?"

"If you want to, yes."

Despite the intensity of the situation, the way it was worded made it seem so easy.

… Wait…

"So that's why you want me to join the Straw Hats." I said. "To get to the Grand Line."

Daniel chuckled. "You're quick, aren't you?" He said. "But yes. For you to survive here and complete this task, you're going to need their help. You would not believe how strong friends can make you, Amelia. You're going to need their help… and their support."

There was a moment of silence as we reflected on this, and I sighed.

"I still find it hard to trust you guys." I said firmly. "But if that's really what it's going to take, then fine. I'll do this 'task', and then you're going to send me home."

Daniel's grin broadened. "Very well. You have a deal." He said, patting my hand. "Just remember, at the end, you will have a choice. Remember that."

I don't know why there's a choice. I already know what I want.

I voiced this, and Daniel merely chuckled.

"You never know…" Oy. _Again_ with the mystery.

After a short silence, I jumped as there was a loud noise coming from outside, almost like an explosion, and then a large crash from upstairs, causing the entire place to shake.

To say I was a little surprised and scared would be a complete understatement.

"Well, that's my queue for an exit." Daniel said, grinning and standing. He dug in his pocket and placed a single familiar gold coin on the table. "The meal for you and your friends is on me."

For my friends and I? What was he…?

...Oh…

… Well that was quick…

With that, he took a few steps. "Oh!" I jumped, looking at him as he whirled around. "One more point!"

He then walked over to me. "Your tattoo, Amelia. It may give you power, but it comes at a heavy price." He said. "The stronger you get, the more it grows. Once it takes over your whole body, it will kill you."

"What!" I almost screamed.

"It is a blessing and a curse, I know." Daniel said. "Just be careful. Keep that necklace on as often as you can. Don't over exert yourself with that thing off too much. You'd be surprised at how fast it can grow."

With that, he stepped back and I stared at him with wide eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't let it spread past your torso. After that, it spreads out real quick." He said. "I would also try my best to cover it up, if I were you. There aren't many people who know of it, but for those that do… Well, let's just say they aren't exactly kind to those who possess it."

I swallowed hard, and he gave me a grin, tipping his head forward. "See you around, Amelia."

And with that, he walked off, and I shuddered.

Great. Not only do I have to defeat a mad woman, I have a tattoo that will kill me if it grows and spreads over my entire body.

Fate, if you were a person, I would _so_ kick your ass.

**xxx**

After a short while, a waiter came out and informed me that, because of the short staff, my meal would take a little longer to make, and he apologized. I had a feeling that Daniel ordered food for four. Clever bastard.

Not too long afterwards, the doors opened and a familiar man came in with a woman that some might consider quite pretty. The man himself just looked weird, with strange brass knuckles and pink hair.

It was Fullbody, if I recalled. So I really was here on time.

They were seated, and as his events played out, I casually sipped at my second cup of coffee. I had a feeling that I was soon going to be joined by a couple of people I've met before, and one that I was going to be introduced to.

There was yelling, and I assumed that a crescendo was going to be reached. They were going to be coming in soon.

I had to admit, I was nervous. Lack of food and straight, black coffee caused bile to bubble and burn the back of my throat. What will they think of me? What will _he_ say?

Will they still want me as their crew member? Or have they completely given up on me?

A part of me wished they did. I could probably find a way to get to the Grand Line myself, keep them all along their own merry way and not have to risk anything for me.

Of course, another part of me wanted their help. It would be a comfort to have friends here, seeing as I would be all alone otherwise.

I let out a shaky sigh. It was out of my hands at the moment. I had to let fate take its course.

I jumped, hearing the sound of a shoe-covered foot hitting flesh and bone. And looked up, and just as I heard the doors bang open, I saw it.

Sanji standing with a roughed up Fullbody at his mercy. It was almost amazing to see exactly how pissed off Sanji could be.

Then again, one doesn't mess around with Sanji's food and gets away with it.

The doors opened, and I saw three familiar people. Well, one, I wasn't technically supposed to know yet, but I kinda did.

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp.

For once I felt a strange excitement upon seeing them, even though I knew that they didn't notice me yet. Understandable, really. A more interesting event was unfolding.

"Messing with a cook of the sea is a good way of getting yourself killed. Remember that well…" See? Told you. More interesting.

I then jumped a bit as another familiar, even though it wasn't supposed to be, face appeared with an even more familiar face and rounded on the situation. Out of instinct, I tried to hide myself and ignore everything, continuing to sip at my coffee.

Granted, I did want them to see me, but not quite yet. This was more important for them to witness right now.

I choked on my coffee just as a gunshot rang through the air, and I looked up through my fingers. A sickly man just joined the fray, handling a gun, then casually heading for a table. Ah, yes. This point, where shortly thereafter Luffy decides that he wants Sanji to be a member of his crew.

As a familiar server approached him, I finally looked back over to where the other three Straw Hats were standing by the doorway. I took the risk and lowered my hand. They still quietly observed the situation, and I wondered if somehow I could catch their attention.

I didn't have to though, as Nami blinked and turned to look at me. I couldn't help but jump and hide my face again, drinking more coffee.

Well, at least they saw me. Now the big question was whether or not they'll approach me civilly, violently, or just ignore me altogether.

As the starved man was being kicked out and the scene died down, my stomach jumbled into knots as I heard footsteps.

Oh shit, is it a waiter? Or is it whom I actually think it is?

"Hey."

I blinked, lowering my hand to see them. Nami was at the front of the group, sending me a surprisingly kind smile. Zoro, who just looked rather passive, and had his arms crossed. Usopp, though, just looked very confused.

"Might we join you?" I had a feeling you would ask that.

"Uh… um…" I swallowed, then sighed, a faint grin playing at my lips. "Yeah. 'Course you can."

"Thank you!" Nami said. She walked and reached for a chair. "Well, come on! We're joining her!"

"Oh, right!" I heard Usopp muttered as he hurried to a seat. Zoro stared me down, taking his own seat.

I fidgeted a little as Nami spoke as if speaking to a nervous child. "It's good to see you, again." She said. "We were a little worried about you."

Zoro snorted. "Speak for yourself." He muttered, hissing in pain as I heard a noise from under the table and Nami shot him a glare. I guess she kicked him.

"It's okay." I said, hoping that they understood. "And… well, I'm sorry about just running out on you guys. But I hope you got my… package."

"We did." Nami said, nodding. "And we understand."

… Is it just me or is Nami acting a bit too nice?

"Um… I'm sorry, I'm confused." I turned to Usopp. "You've met them before?"

"Ah-yes!" I said, holding out a hand for Usopp to shake. He took the invitation. "Sorry. I'm Amelia."

Usopp paused in shaking my hand. "Wait, _you're _Amelia!"

I blinked as he let go and I retracted my hand a bit. "I take it you've heard of me?"

"Yeah!" Usopp said. "You're the shy okama!"

Zoro snorted as Nami sighed, lowering her head into her hand and I felt my brow twitched.

"You must've heard the _okama_ part from Luffy." I forced out through gritted teeth. "I'm actually a _girl_. Luffy is just confused."

"Oooh!" Usopp said, a fist hitting his other hand. "I see! Yeah, you don't look like much of a boy, but I can kinda see how he got confused!"

Must. Resist. Urge. To. Throttle. The longnose.

"Er…" Usopp muttered, possibly sensing my hostility. "I'm, er, Usopp, by the way."

"I see." I said, kind of thankful for the change of subject. "And what's your specialty?"

Usopp then smirked, pointing a thumb at himself. "I'm the captain!"

"I doubt that." I said flatly, causing Usopp to falter.

"Hey! How can you be so sure!"

"Hey!"

I was stopped from my response as a waiter approached.

"I can see now why your previous guest ordered so much food, but can you really afford this?" He said, lowering towards me. "I don't want to have to throw you guys out, too!"

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp looked at me, as if nervous. I only grinned, holding up the gold coin Daniel gave me. The waiter and Nami gasped.

"Don't worry." I stated, looking at the aghast waiter. "I can."

The waiter panicked a bit, then bowed. "I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I was just concerned, is all!" He said, standing upright again. "Don't worry, your food will be out shortly. Please enjoy your meal!"

With that, he rushed off, and I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of myself. One of the benefits of being in this bizarre situation was that Daniel was actually somewhat taking care of me…

… Oh good god, it was like he was my sugar daddy! The _horror_!

"How well off _are_ you, exactly!" Usopp cried, gawking at me.

"Only an itty bit." I said, fighting off a giggle.

"Oh, sis, you really are the best!" I heard Nami coo, staring at the coin in my hand with sparkling eyes. "It would be nice if you were part of our crew!"

I wavered a bit, feeling a sinking in my gut.

That's right… I still had to talk to Luffy…

"Are you going to be part of our crew?" Zoro asked, and I looked at him.

I swallowed hard, feeling a little intimidated. "I need to talk to Luffy about that."

It was silent, and it was tense for a good while as the waiter, along with a couple of others, came back with our food. Everyone seemed to gawk at it, including me.

Daniel really knew how to impress.

"Your friend ordered all of this?" Usopp asked. "Wow!"

"Who is this friend anyway?" Zoro asked. "Do we get to meet them?"

Oh, shit. I had a feeling this would come up.

"He's the reason I'm sailing around. He's also the reason why I kept running away." I stated, causing Zoro to blink and gain a slightly confused look. "He left a little while ago."

I finally looked at Zoro. "I know you don't like me all that much, and I can understand. You have every reason not to trust me. But please trust this." I stated. "It was only because I wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay. I didn't want you guys put in more danger than you should be."

Zoro continued to look at me with a strange look. Nami herself also had a similar look.

Usopp? Well, poor Usopp just seemed to be even more confused.

I blinked, hearing footsteps and I saw that Luffy was making his way downstairs.

I didn't want him to notice me just yet.

Thankfully, my bladder and the two cups of coffee I had gave me an excuse.

"Pardon me." I said, standing. "I need to use the ladies' room."

I took a few steps towards said location, and I paused, looking back at them. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

With that, I barely glanced towards where Luffy was, and I continued towards the bathroom.

"Oi! It's Luffy! Hey, waiter!"

Just as they said that, I turned a corner and found what I was looking for. Quickly, I slipped into the now empty bathroom. I hoped no one minded that I took my time.

After relieving myself and washing my hands, I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I looked tired and weary. My hair more of a mess than it usually was, and I looked way too skinny to be healthy.

I recalled that Usopp said that I was shy. I guess Nami pieced that together. I admit, I do lack an appropriate amount of social skills, and I'm fairly hesitant about meeting new people, but that was only a tiny amount of the reason why I kept running from them.

I was really going to do it, though. I was going to stop running. I was really going to make a big step in this journey. I was going to join Luffy and his crew for the quest for One Piece. I was going to join them to go to the Grand Line.

I couldn't let them know the real reason I was going with them, though. Nor the fact that I was probably not going to be with them for the long haul.

As soon as I left this bathroom, I was going to have to give them my answer. I was going to have to face them. I was also going to have to face _it_.

And what a big thing that _it_ was.

As soon as someone else entered the bathroom, I quickly tried to fix up my hair the best that I could and I hesitantly left the bathroom. I walked down the little hallway and peered around. Sanji had just gave Nami her food and had just begun to drag Luffy back to work. With that, I sighed, heading back towards the table.

"See? I told you I'd come back!" I said, forcing a grin. I blinked, trying to play ignorant. "What happened to all the food?"

Zoro gave me a bland look as he sipped some tea. "You don't want to know." He said, moving the extra cup that Luffy apparently was about to drink from. "Here."

For a minute, I let myself think that Zoro was finally accepting me, and he was slowly starting to warm up to me. So as Nami seemed to enjoy her food, I let my grin become more sincere as I sat myself down and drank with my possible future crew.

**xxx**

After Nami was done and I paid for them, we left the table and parted. I stated that I needed to take a walk. They understood, and I think they knew that I wasn't going to just up and leave again.

My stomach was still in knots as I was hoping to find Luffy somewhere. I needed to talk to him. I needed to give him my answer.

I was ready.

Now where was Luffy?

"AMELIA!" I gasped, feeling something collide into my back, causing the air to escape my lungs as I yelped, falling to the ground with a weight on top of me. I groaned, trying to catch my breath as I turned my head, seeing a broad grin plastered on a familiar, childish face.

I guess I found him.

"Can you be more of a child!" I snapped, unable to stop myself.

But he only laughed. "Sorry!" He wasn't really as he kept laughing.

"Ugh, whatever. Just get off!" I snapped again. He leapt off and I groaned, pulling myself off the deck and dusting myself off.

"Oi, oi!" He said, and I looked up as he walked around me to face me. He then screwed up his face to try and look stern. "We waited, and now we want your answer! Join my crew, Amelia!"

My anger and frustration left me, and a part of me was grateful that he still wanted me. I fought the shakes I was developing, and I chuckled, bowing my head.

"So… you still want me to be a part of your crew?" I think I knew the answer, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to hear it again.

"Of course I do!" Luffy said. He then bounced a bit. "So? Well? Tell me, already!"

Oh, Luffy. You really are a kid.

I felt my smile on my face, but I decided to be a bit sterner with him. I erased any happiness from my face and I sighed, crossing my arms, and I had a feeling I looked exasperated.

"Well, you just never give up, do you?" I said. I looked at him as he looked like he was waiting on baited breath, like Santa himself was about to give him the best present ever.

I decided to let myself grin fully this time. "Very well. You waited long enough." I said sincerely. "Luffy D. Monkey, I accept. I shall be a member of your mighty crew!"

"Yes!" He cheered, jumping in joy, and I couldn't help but giggle, only for it stop as I yelped, Luffy lunging at me to give a hug.

"A new crew member! Yatta!" He cheered, causing my ear to practically scream in pain. "Oi!"

He then pulled back, a look on his face. "No more running, okay? Unless it's with us!"

"Fine fine! Just don't throttle me all the time!" I said, escaping his hold as he continued to grin. I then began to step around him.

"Oi! Where are you going! I said no more running away!" Luffy cried.

I turned back to him. "I'm not, idiot! I just need my stuff!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Eh?

I blinked, looking up towards a rather sizeable ship with the head of a ram and a familiar-looking Jolly Roger on its sail.

The Going Merry.

It wasn't as big as I had previously imagined, and it was almost too cute to be considered a pirate ship.

For some odd reason, though, it suited them. _It suited us_...

It seemed though, that the others were on board. Zoro himself was near the railing. He lifted something up, and I gawked.

It was my backpack.

"Where should I hide this? Nami's trying to loot through it!"

"I am not! Just give it to me! I'll take care of it!"

As the commotion erupted, I felt my brow twitched. Luffy, that bastard, must've gotten them to grab my stuff from my dingy before he even got my answer.

I really wouldn't have had much of a choice, in the end.

Instead of going berserk, I merely sighed, massaging my temple. I really shouldn't be surprised.

Then again, this is what I wanted.

It was definitely going to be an interesting adventure, that was for damn sure.

… Oh, wait!

"By the way, Luffy." I said, turning back to him.

"Hm?" He hummed, blinking.

"Don't call me Amelia…" I said. I then grinned. "Just call me Amie."

He grinned, giggling. "Okay!" He said. "But it still sounds funny!"

I puffed my cheeks, turning away from him. Honestly, is he just going to continue thinking I'm a boy! Do I have to show him my boobs or something?

Jeez!

"Oi, kid! You're supposed to be greeting the customers! Not hanging about like a-!"

I turned, looking to see a face of another future crew member, and I couldn't help but feel a spike in excitement.

There was Sanji, standing there with Luffy standing near him. Obviously, Sanji was getting ready to drag him back to work.

It felt a little weird, though. You'd think Sanji would've dragged him off by now. Instead, he was just standing there. His visible eye was widened slightly, and his lit cigarette dangled from his lips.

I couldn't help but blink. What was wrong with him?

… Wait… Could he…?

… _No_nononono! As it has been stated, there are plenty of people who think I'm a boy, so _that_ can't be it…

So, what was it?

Then, I jumped in shock as Sanji merely shoved Luffy aside, causing him to collide into the wall.

"What the-!" I yelped, the rest of what I was about to say dying in my throat as I found myself looking at the chest of a fine suit, the smell of burning tobacco wafting my nostrils along with the smell of onions and other flavorings. I managed to look up to see a scruffy chin, and blood flooded into my face, heating it as I realized where I was.

"Oh! The fates have smiled upon me! An angel from heaven has entered my life! A true flower!"

My mind was frazzled. Despite how ridiculous he sounded, I didn't have an appropriate amount of mental capacity to register it.

I was being twirled around by the Assistant Head Chef of the Baratie. The future cook of the Straw Hats. And he was calling me all these things and was acting incredibly sincere about it.

Not to mention I've never been this close to a guy like this in my _life_!

"Please, oh heavenly being!" Sanji said, looking right at me as my face was pretty much on fire. "Grace me with your name!"

I tried speaking, I really did. But my voice had died because I could only gracefully croak at him.

I was hoping that at our first meeting I would actually be able to talk. But _nooo_… He had to be his whole flirty-pervy-romantic self and made me become a severely flushed deer in his headlights.

It was the most embarrassing moment of my life.

It was then that I heard Luffy's laughter.

Sanji stopped, turning to said boy with the straw hat, and looked rather peeved. "What do you think is so funny!"

"Oh man, Sanji!" Luffy cried in laughter. "I didn't know you were gay!"

I was barely aware that Sanji had released me to berate him, and I would've joined in, too, but it was hard enough to stand in place let alone try to talk.

A relatively attractive guy just held me and twirled me around and called me funny things…

"What are you talking about, idiot!"

"Can't you tell! Amie's a boy!"

"A _boy_! You moron, can't you tell that specimen is a _woman!_ How dare you make such a mistake!"

I barely heard Sanji's ranting as he berated my captain as I felt my world spinning, the blood in my head finally causing side effects.

Said side effects were loss of feeling in my legs and falling onto the deck.

"Ack! You jerk! What did you do to my crew member?"

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Amie! She's dead!"

"Wha! Amie! That's her name? WHAAA! AMIE! OH NO!"

I barely noticed someone hovering over me as I fluttered in and out of consciousness.

Yep. Definitely going to be an interesting adventure.

**xxx**

**Yep, guys. Amelia's so pathetic she _fainted!_ Ha! But now Amelia, or rather _Amie_, is a Straw Hat! No more running away!… Unless it's with the crew!**

**So, will Amie be able to handle the stress of being on Luffy's crew with a greedy navigator, a cowardly sharpshooter, a lazy swordsman, and a cook that causes her to faint? Not to mention Luffy himself…**

**… PFFT I DUNNO.**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter~!**


	11. Chapter Eleeeeveeeen

**And we're back! With a new chapter! Hooray!**

**Amie: So, maybe we should tell them where we are…?**

**Ah, yes! See, we've fully recovered after the whole "Bothering Stein" thing kinda blew up in our faces, and now we're off once again to find the Straw Hats!**

**Amie: Hence being in a dingy in the middle of the ocean… -Sighs.- I don't know why we couldn't hitch a ride or something…**

**This is more fun! We get to sneak up on the Going Merry and totally surprise them!**

**Amie: … They're gonna kill us. I know it.**

**Nooo, _nooo_! They know us! We'll be welcomed back with opened arms.**

**Amie: Whatever. Just get on with it, already.**

**Well, folks, we'll keep heading for the Going Merry! Until then, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**xxx**

It had been a few days since I formerly stated that I was going to join Luffy's crew, and it wasn't as exciting as one would think.

For starters, that explosion? As you might know, Luffy caused that. He's now indebted to work at the Baratie.

Of course I knew that before they told me. Still. Best to play dumb.

Since then, I got a short, simple tour of the ship. It was a nice ship. Had a homey kind of feel. Better than being split up over several dingies, that's for damn sure.

I was put in the women's cabin with Nami, which wasn't as cramped as I thought it would be. In fact, they already set up a bed for me. For some odd reason, I had a feeling that they felt like they knew my answer from the start. That it seemed like I was being given a warm welcome into the crew.

Despite this, I still kept what money I had on my person at all times. I knew what Nami was going to do soon, let alone the fact that she just flat out loved money. The sparkle in her eyes when I showed them that one coin when we first met up at the Baratie was a big enough clue that I should be cautious.

With the stay came the actual food. Nami and I both were treated rather nicely by Sanji, even though he expected the men to pay for it all. I did manage to pay them back when I could.

Sanji himself? Man… I did my best to try to maintain my composure, but once he actually started flirting and doting on me, it was all I could do to form sentences. It wasn't my fault, really! I just wasn't used to that sort of attention! Hopefully, over time, I _would_ actually get used to it. _Hopefully_…

As for the actual official members of the crew, it was mixed feelings all around. Usopp was generally kind to me. He never met me before then, and I never did learn what it was that the others had said about me to him. Still, he was rather entertaining with his stories of his supposed "adventures". I appreciated his kindness. Compared to Zoro's treatment, it was welcomed.

Speaking of the green-haired one, the only interactions with me were grunts and hums. Hardly any actual words were spoken. I think he still didn't trust me. I guess I couldn't blame him, though. The past few times we met, I ran off without so much as a formal, spoken farewell. I had hoped that the exchange at the Baratie would've gotten him to warm up to me more, but apparently not. It was a shame, really. Seeing him in action when I did, along with actually meeting the guy, I would've hoped that we could've been friends. In time, we will… I hope.

As I said about Nami, I was cautious. The woman did her best to get on my good side, and I had a feeling that part of the reason why she was doing that was to get at my money. I know that it wasn't the only reason, but still. It also didn't help that I knew what was to come. When certain people would arrive, we'd leave the ship, and in turn, she'd leave us. Then we'd chase her, and it would lead to a battle against the mermen that had been plaguing her home for years.

I also finally met Johnny and Yosaku. At first, they seemed hesitant in talking to me. Obviously, Zoro was a big influence on that. But after a little while, I got them to warm up to me. They even started calling me "Amie-aneki", which, surprisingly, I thought was actually kind of sweet.

Now, here we were. Still at the Baratie as Luffy still worked to repay the Head Chef there. It was a dull, foggy day. I knew what was going to come to pass later on.

I stood there on deck with the rest of my new crew, hearing Nami trying to defend Sanji and his way of letting us ladies get "free" meals. I rolled my neck a bit and fought a yawn.

Could you tell how _exciting_ this was? Really, I was on the edge of my seat in _boredom_.

The fog was also the worst possible fog. It was so humid that I seriously thought I took a shower with my clothes on not too long ago, not to mention one could barely see through it. Even the Baratie was hard to make out. Did it look like a fish? Or just a really weird submarine?

Seriously, it was that bad.

"Hey, guys!" I heard Usopp call. "I think I see a ship!"

I blinked, turning towards Usopp, then rushing over, leaning over the opposite side of the boat, taking off my sunglasses and squinting.

My stomach jumbled into knots. It was a ship, all right. And if I'm not mistaken, I think the captain is called Don Krieg.

I did not think he'd come so soon…

It was definitely going to get a lot more interesting up in here.

"That _is _a ship…" I finally whispered. "Doesn't look too small, either."

"How can you tell?" Usopp asked.

I gave him a look. "It might be super foggy all up in this bitch of an ocean." He seemed to flinch a little at my cursing. "But even I can tell that the spot out there is at a pretty far distance from us. It's gonna be one helluva ship once it gets here."

I heard footsteps and I turned to see Zoro on my other side. "Whatever the case, it seems like it's seen better days."

I gave him a look. "And how can you tell?"

Zoro huffed. "Just look at the damn thing!"

"All right! No need to get pissy, my dear swordsman." I said, hands raised. He only snorted. "I'll believe it myself when I see it."

I barely heard Zoro snort as we waited for the ship to approach. Usopp took this time to scoot closer to me.

"What's the deal with you and Zoro?" He asked in a whisper.

I looked at him, seeing he was genuinely curious and concerned, and I let out a long sigh. "I think it has to do with the fact that ever since we first met, I've been running away from them." I whispered back. "He might still think I'll run away again. Don't blame him, really. I think even Luffy's still worried I'll run away again."

There was a slight pause.

"Are you going to?"

Yes, but not for a while. I've got some stuff to do first. "No." Was the word I actually said. "As I had said, I had some questions that I needed answered. I got those answers, and I was satisfied enough to realize that joining this crew wouldn't cause everyone on this ship to die."

I heard someone swallow and noticed that Usopp was a bit pale.

Good grief, I only _casually mention_ that there could've been a possibility that they'd die. Now there isn't one!… Sort of… Mostly… I hope…

Either way, I couldn't help but mess with him a little. "Myaa, dun worry, Usoppu-kun. If anything happens, I will protect you!"

Usopp sputtered and glared, jabbing a finger at me. "How can a scrawny girl like you protect _anyone_!"

I smirked. "I'll tell you a story." I said simply. "Back when I first met Luffy and Zoro, we got in some trouble. It was then that I got shot in the arm by a Marine."

Usopp blinked. "Really! What happened then?"

I snickered. "The bullet was warped and barely recognizable. And I didn't have a single wound from it." I said, rubbing at my arm. "See? Completely smooth!"

"That's a lie!" And you're the king of them, Usopp. "There's no way you could…!"

Usopp trailed off as it seemed to get even darker near us. We both turned and Usopp seemed to gasp, stepping back as, indeed, a giant pirate ship floated by and wound up at the dock of the Baratie.

"Wow, Zoro. You were right!" I called, turning to him. "If we had bet any money on it, you would be a rich man!"

Zoro merely scoffed. "Like you would bet money on something like that."

"No, seriously!" I said. "In fact, here we go."

With that, I whipped out a gold coin. "One of these puppies says that whoever's on that ship is gonna cause some major trouble for the Baratie."

"Why would I bet on something like that!" He snapped.

"To make it _interesting_!" And to try and get you to stop speaking to me in caveman. "Come _on_!"

"Hey…" Zoro and I looked over to Nami as she stepped over to us. "That looks like it belongs to Don Krieg."

It was tense for a moment, and I kinda figured why.

Poor starving pirate was fed by Sanji. Said pirate was part of Don Krieg's crew. Don Krieg? He was probably gonna eat and then he's gonna try and completely trash the place.

"Don Krieg, eh?" I asked, tucking the coin back into my pocket. "I take it that's not very good news."

Zoro frowned. "I don't like this…"

"W-Well, maybe we should head into the Baratie…" Usopp said. "Make sure Luffy's okay…"

I turned to Usopp. "You wanna go in there when some other pirate is starving?" I asked. "You have no idea what kind of weapons he has on him."

"Why the heck did you have to say that!" Usopp snapped at me, causing me to shrug. I then blinked when I felt shoving on my shoulders. "Very well, you go down there and check on him! Report back to us ASAP!"

"I'm not going down there by myself!" I snapped, digging my heels into the deck.

It's not like I was afraid of Don Krieg or anything. I just didn't want to get assaulted by Sanji again without mentally preparing myself.

Because I wasn't going to enter the scene of a fight, have Sanji swoon or something, possibly, and then have me make a damn fool of myself, dammit!

"Will you both relax!" I jumped, feeling Usopp back off and a hand on my shoulder. Apparently Zoro stepped in and split us up. "They're probably here to get some food."

"And then blow the frikkin place to pieces." I muttered offhandedly. "But hey, don't mind me, I'm just gonna say I told you so…"

"What. Was. That?" Zoro forced through gritted teeth.

And Zoro saying something when he's irritated, believe it or not, is actually kinda nerve-wrecking. I decided to just take a deep breath and hopefully push everyone in the right direction, here…

"Nothing… really…" I said calmly. "I just think that _maybe_ we should be cautious. Not all pirates are happy and kind. Don Krieg is probably one of those pirates. He's also probably gonna be mad with hunger. I'm just saying that, maybe, at the first sign of something bad, like gunshots or something… we should… step in…?"

Zoro seemed to stare me down. I fought the urge to fidget. For the past few days, he's practically ignored me, and now he's openly staring right at me. It's the most attention I've gotten out of him, and it was a little uncomfortable.

"It's probably like I just said: some hungry people." Zoro finally stated, walking around me. "But just in case…"

I looked over my shoulder just as he turned back to me. "We better keep on our toes."

And thank goodness for small favors. Zoro agreed with me.

Now let's just hope he'll start talking to me like he does with the others… soon… maybe…?

Man, with my luck, he'll hate my guts forever. Shame, too. He seems like he'd be nice as a friend.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as everyone looked towards the entrance of the Baratie. Curious, I followed suit. Of course, you really couldn't see much: Fog and all. But you could see what looked like a giant blob monster walking across the deck. Said blob monster had four feet.

I'm guessing it's Don Krieg and his pirate buddy.

"You think that's him?" I asked. "Don Krieg?"

"Why?" I blinked looking at Zoro. "You scared?"

I gave him a look and snorted. "The only thing I'm afraid of is losing people I care about, seeing them hurt, all that mushy stuff." I stated firmly. "A giant blob monster and his lackey ain't gonna scare me."

I heard a snort, whether it was from Nami or Usopp is unknown, and I looked at Zoro. He didn't look as cold towards me, but still seemed apprehensive.

Well, at least we're getting somewhere.

But after that, it seemed, it was rather quiet. That is, it was quiet until we heard some shouting and floods of people started rushing out of the floating restaurant.

"Either they found out about some cool shopping experience…" I said. "Or there's trouble afoot."

"Let's wait a while longer." Zoro said, simply.

"What! Zoro, are you serious!" I heard Usopp cry.

"Don't forget Luffy's down there." Was Zoro's logical response. "Let's give him some time."

"I say we give him five minutes or when there's gun fire." I stated simply, turning back to the crew. "Whichever comes first…"

Zoro simply nodded at this. "Sounds good to me."

Now, of course I would like to think that this was Zoro and I bonding. But really, I think it was just agreeing on stuff. To be honest, I think he doesn't trust me, still. I think he's really putting up with me because of Luffy.

Man, if only we could find some time to work together as a team. Maybe then he wouldn't hate me so frikkin much!

… Oh wait. Other crazy stuff's gonna happen. We might just end up working together after all.

Maybe I can actually say one day that I'm friends with the First Mate. The Great Pirate Hunter… who's actually a pirate himself… Roronoa Zoro…

It took some time, but suddenly there was the sound of explosives, with flashing lights and smoke coming from the Baratie's now broken windows. Not too long afterwards were there gunshots coming from said restaurant.

"Gunshots and explodey came first!" I chirped.

"Let's go, then." Was Zoro's response.

"M-M-Maybe I should s-stay on the ship… With Nami…!" Oh please, Usopp.

"Come on, Usopp!" I said, smile on my face and draping an arm across his shoulders. "We're crewmates, and even though I know Nami and Zoro fairly well, I haven't gotten to work on the field with you, yet!"

Usopp seemed to whine some more. I merely patted his shoulder for comfort.

"We might not have to do much, my dear coward." I said.

"Let's move it!"

And there goes mister swordsman. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Just giving a pep talk!"

With that, I headed for the ladder, which Zoro was already climbing down from.

"Oy, Nami!" I turned to see Usopp call to said navigator. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Oh, no! You guys go on ahead!" Nami said, waving us off. "Besides, I'm just a simple navigator!"

I merely stared her down. I knew what she was planning. I wasn't stupid. Granted, I wasn't much of a fan, I did remember what I've recently watched.

And I know what's coming next.

Nami seemed to fidget a bit, looking off to the side. As if she was avoiding my gaze. Could she tell I was distrusting of her just a wee little bit?

"Oi, Amie! Get moving!"

I was snapped out of it by Usopp. "Oh, sorry." I said, and with a random spark of inspiration, I did something incredibly stupid.

Instead of climbing down the ladder like a normal person…

… I jumped, landing in a crouched position on the deck. I barely noticed that Zoro yelped and jumped out of the way as I made my landing, and I think I fractured a couple of wood planks…

… Along with my Achilles tendon…

"Did you _have_ to do that!" Zoro snapped, obviously irritated by almost getting landed on.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I probably should've stretched first." I said, slowly standing up, wincing all the way. "Gonna feel _that_ tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, hope you learned your lesson." Zoro groused. "Oi, Usopp! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Usopp called, muttering something under his breath as he climbed down.

"Come on, Usopp! We don't want to miss the fun!" I called as Usopp seemed to take his time.

"Speak for yourself!" Usopp cried, finally reaching the ground and rounding on me. "I don't take pleasure in fighting!"

I gave him a look. "We've been stuck here for three days. It's foggy as hell, and I've been bored out of my mind." I explained. "Excuse me for wanting some action."

"You're just insane!" Usopp snapped.

"Will you both quit your bickering and hurry!"

"Sorry, oh green-haired one!" I called, skipping over to him. "Just some chit-chat!"

Zoro snorted, obviously not liking my comment. "Whatever…"

"How did I get myself into this…?" This is what you get for being in the Straw Hats, dear Usopp.

**xxx**

When we finally managed to get inside, we took our places at the stairwell. Everyone else seemed incredibly distracted, anyway. Understandable. Here was Don Krieg, in his supposed glory, and he was chatting it up with the Head Chef. Sanji was laying on a broken table, and of course Luffy was nearby. There were spears and the like all around the place, so I casually picked one up on the way. If anything it'd make me look cooler.

As we stood, Zoro decided to announce our arrival. "Oi! Luffy!"

Luffy turned to us and grinned. "Zoro! Usopp! Amie! What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd join this happening party." I stated calmly. "Couldn't let you have all the fun."

"O-Of course, if you don't need our help, that's fine! We're more than happy to just sit back and watch if you want!" I rolled my eyes, at Usopp when he said this, seeing Zoro merely smack him with the handle of his sword in response. "Ow! Why'd you do that for!"

"Ain't it obvious?" I said, causing Usopp to turn to me. "We're here to look like badasses and intimidate people. Not look like cowards. It's a bad image!"

"What's the point of an image if we _die!_" Usopp cried and I blinked.

"At least we die looking cool…" I said simply, causing Usopp to sob.

"Can't you two be quiet? I'm trying to listen!" I looked at Zoro as Usopp seemed to silently weep about how short his life had been. Honestly, it's not like we're going to _die_ here.

We were both snapped from our private conversation when Don Krieg laughed. "_That_ is your crew? Ha! That is not nearly enough!" He said, laughing. "A true man's power comes from his military might!"

"And from the looks of it, you _certainly_ know a lot about _that_, huh?" I called, feeling a hand on my shoulder, seeing that said hand's owner was Zoro. He merely shook his head at me, and I took this as a hint on just butting out. So with that, I sighed, leaning back and staring that the spear I was currently handling as the monologues commenced.

As I stared at the spear point, I wondered what I could do to relieve the onset of boredom. With that, I reached up, plucking the metal point from its wooden handle. I set the wood aside, and experimentally squeezed my hand around it.

The spear point was almost like a metallic clay in my hands.

Curious…

With that, I took it into both my hands and started molding and shaping it, trying not to seem too excited over the fact that I found a new way to relieve boredom. It didn't even take long to make it into something somewhat decent.

"Are you even paying attention!" I heard Usopp yell at me.

"It's just monologuing. It's not that important." I stated simply. I then grinned, holding up my new sculpture. "Besides, I made a Maneki Neko! Ain't it cute? It's supposed to bring good luck!"

"You're missing vital information about the Grand Line and pirates, and all you care about is a stupid cat sculpture!" Usopp cried.

I decided to ignore all that. "I'm thinking of naming it Bob!"

"Are you even listening!" Usopp snapped.

I noticed that Zoro finally looked over.

"Why would you name that thing Bob? It's a cat. It should be named Machiko or Gin." And here I thought he'd yell at me for not paying attention or not being quiet.

"How can you encourage this?" Usopp whined, obviously defeated.

"Eh… Bob's cuter, in my opinion." I responded.

"Don't either of you care that Don Krieg is getting his crew ready for an attack!" Oh _yeah_! I actually kind of forgot about that…

Now why would I forget about that?

As there was a tense silence in the Baratie, I pondered this. I eventually got my answer when, instead of a bunch of rowdy pirates charging through the doors, there was a familiar sound of a familiar sword slicing through wood as if it were the air itself, and from what I could tell, Don Krieg's ship fell to pieces shortly afterwards.

Ah, yes. Mihawk was sailing into the territory, and he sliced up Don Krieg's ship as he was on his way…

… Wait…

Oh, crap. I _knew_ Mihawk! Granted, we were kinda buddies now, but how the hell are Zoro and the others gonna take this!

As I felt my stomach do somersaults, I heard Luffy scream.

"THE SHIP!" Screw the ship, Luffy! Mihawk's coming and you're all gonna hate me now!

… Oh wait…

As Luffy stormed outside, Zoro and Usopp ran off, too. Eventually, I too ran out. Of course, I knew when we got there, the ship wouldn't be there.

And just as I joined my crew outside, I was right. There was no Going Merry. Only a couple of dingies, including mine, were the only ships bobbing there in one piece.

"Where is it!" Luffy cried. "Where did it go!"

"It didn't get hit, did it!" I don't think so, Usopp.

In fact, I think I know where it is.

"ANIKI!" And here comes the answer.

We all turned and saw Johnny and Yosaku bobbing in the waves. They were swimming towards us, tears in their eyes.

"Johnny! Yosaku!" Zoro called as we ran over.

"Where's the ship? Where's Nami?" Luffy demanded before pulling them onto the deck.

"It was _terrible_!" Johnny cried.

"Nami-aneki took the ship and tossed us overboard!" Yosaku cried, finishing the grand plot twist of a statement.

"NAMI TOOK THE SHIP?" Everyone cried around me as I looked out at sea as dead silence spread throughout the Baratie.

As Johnny and Yosaku continued to fill in the others about what exactly happened with Nami, I saw a sight I recognized.

It was a disturbing-looking small ship in the shape of a coffin. Candles were set up and set off a strange green flame. Inside said ship was someone I knew outside of seeing them on a television screen.

Dracule Mihawk just arrived. And shit was just about to hit the fan full force.


	12. Chapter Tweeeelve

I knew Nami was eventually going to betray us, so I wasn't completely surprised at all of this.

I was just kinda freaking out a little because Dracule was closing in. Whether or not he'd spot me now or later was another question.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Zoro punched the wall. "Damn! She took advantage of us!" I heard him snarl.

"That ship was given to us by Kaya!" And it was now Usopp's turn.

"Look, I know we're all upset here, but we need to calm down." I said slowly, holding my hands out.

"How can you be so damn calm! We lost our ship!" I flinched back as Usopp snapped and me and I glared, grabbing his shoulders.

"Because losing our heads isn't going to get it back!" I snapped back.

Besides, I know we're going to get it back! And Nami's going to join the crew again!

I just… can't tell you that… I wish I could, but that would royally screw things up. _Big_ time…

"Hold up!" Luffy cried. "I can see it! It's the Going Merry! It's out there!"

We looked at him, and I couldn't help but blink as he looked at me. "Your old ship's still here. Can we use it?"

I blinked. Aren't we supposed to use Johnny and Yosaku's? "Well, yeah, I guess. But…"

Luffy cut me off. "Zoro, Usopp, Amie. You guys leave right away!" He stated. "Fetch Nami in your ship!"

"Never mind. Let it go." Zoro said, waving his hand, a coldness in his voice. "There's no need to chase _that_ woman."

"I can't be without _her_ as my navigator!" Luffy snapped right back.

It was tense, and I looked at Zoro, who stared at me. It was kind of a telepathic thing going on, replaying all the events we had together and reflecting on exactly how stubborn Luffy was.

He didn't give up on me all this time. He wasn't going to give up on Nami, either.

Eventually, Zoro sighed. "Fine…" He forced out, then muttering to himself.

I forced a grin and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get both the ship and Nami back. If anything we can kick her ass. Just for the hell of it."

Zoro gave me a look, then snorted, smirking. "Don't tempt me."

I couldn't help it then. I laughed, patting his shoulder a bit more.

I then turned to Johnny and Yosaku. "You guys don't mind helping me prep my boat, do you?"

"Sure, Amie-aneki."

With that, it seemed they decided to step right in, and I compared my ship to theirs. I always thought my ship to be on the small side, but looking at it, it wasn't that different. Admittedly, it was a bit smaller. But I also think they weren't completely expecting to join us, either.

After a short bit, they finally turned back to me. "Zoro-aniki! Amie-aneki! The ship is ready!"

I grinned at them. "Thanks a bunch, you guys!" I said. "Didn't think I'd ever have to use it again, though…"

As I spoke to them, Zoro turned to Luffy. "What about you?"

"I still haven't repaid the restaurant yet, so I can't go." Was his response.

I then turned to Luffy. "Then be careful, Luffy."

"She's right…" Zoro said, almost begrudgingly. "Things here are abnormal…"

Luffy snickered. "Yeah, I know." With that, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Honestly…

As we were about to board, though, it seemed that Zoro finally noticed Mihawk's approach. He tensed and swallowed, and I blinked. The man looked like a cross between scared and like a dog that just saw a squirrel in its yard.

"Th-That man…!" He stated, almost shaking.

Luffy blinked, spotting him too. "Who the heck is he?"

"The man I've been searching for…" And also a friend of mine. "Hawk Eyes Mihawk!"

"Hawk Eyes Mihawk…?" Luffy parroted, tilting his head as I turned towards Mihawk, who was finally in close proximity to what was left of Don Krieg's ship.

"The strongest swordsman in the world!" Zoro said, a smirk now playing on his lips.

"Er, Zoro?" I started, a bit nervous. "Perhaps I should inform you…!"

I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence as Zoro merely bolted off. With that, I bit my lip. Not only did I actually know Mihawk and I saw how quick he was with a blade, I also knew the outcome of this battle.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

When I first saw it, it was heartbreaking. Now? I think it was going to be ten times worse. I actually knew both parties in this battle now…

"Oy! Things are getting worse, Luffy!" I heard Usopp cry as Luffy merely watched as Zoro confronted Mihawk. "The Going Merry's about to be gone from our sights!"

I stepped forward a bit as Zoro stood, ready to confront the man he'd been waiting to confront for, what I'm assuming, a very long time. I swallowed, almost shaking.

And as Mihawk reached for the blade in his cross, I bit my lip, hard. I reached and hugged myself, knowing what was about to happen.

They talked for a bit, and then Zoro launched his attack… which was easily blocked.

"Aniki's demon technique!" Johnny stuttered. "He just broke it!"

"But it's worked every single time!" Yosaku shouted. "What in the world just happened?"

Zoro deciding to fight the greatest swordsman in the world just happened. And things weren't going to get any better.

There was a bit more of a scuffle, and eventually Zoro was knocked down. I flinched, then yelped when Johnny and Yosaku started rushing forward, ready to back up their friend.

"No! Johnny! Yosaku! Don't interefere!" Luffy shouted, grabbing at both of them but only managing to wrangle Yosaku, so I stepped in and put Johnny in an arm lock.

I flinched as he started struggling. "Dammit, Johnny! Calm your tits or I'm going to choke you out!"

"Amelia!"

I flinched, cursing my luck, recognizing the voice and realizing who just said that. Everyone froze, gawking at me as I slowly raised my head to see both Zoro and Mihawk staring at me. Zoro's look was of horror as Mihawk's was just pleasant surprise. I guess I was a bit loud on that one.

Oh well. Can't be a jerk and not acknowledge the guy now…

"Hi, Mihawk!" I called slowly, flinching a bit. "How's it going?"

"Well, as you can see, it's been a bit interesting." I can't believe I'm having a casual conversation with the greatest swordsman in the world while he's in the middle of a duel and I've got said opponent's friend in a choke hold. "I take it you must know these men?"

"Well, this guy next to me in the straw hat is my captain. The guy with the longnose is our sharpshooter. The guy I'm restraining and the guy my captain's restraining are some buddies. And the guy you're dueling is our first mate." I explained slowly. "I did what I told you I'd do."

"I see." He said as Zoro started standing again. "Well, I was hoping to see you again, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said. "Well, it seems your busy at the moment… as am I…"

Mihawk looked at Zoro, who was back to standing tall again. "Indeed. Sorry our conversation is forced into being so short. And I hope you don't mind that I don't hold back on your comrade. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

With that, my blood ran cold as Zoro launched another attack and Mihawk stabbed him in the chest. With that, I felt my arms slacken as Johnny yelped and fell to the ground.

Things were getting serious, and fast. How could I tell? Because Mihawk seemed to be done with his tiny blade and pulled out his big one. I knew what was going to happen next. And I knew why Mihawk apologized.

"How can you be friends with that guy, aneki!" I blinked, looking down at Johnny. I then looked at Yosaku and Luffy. Luffy just seemed like his curious self and Yosaku seemed just as confused and hurt as Johnny seemed to be.

"I didn't know exactly who he was at the time." I started. "I met him on my way here. It wasn't long after our encounter with Buggy actually, Luffy. I was lost and confused, and Mihawk helped me. He's one of the things that convinced me that I could stop being afraid of people getting hurt because of me. He helped me with deciding on whether or not to join your crew."

Luffy blinked at this and I bowed my head. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think that something like this would happen."

There was a slashing sound and we all turned to see Mihawk and Zoro charging at each other, in the traditional running past, hoping to get a blow in pose. I shuddered in a breath, hoping that maybe a small thing would change since I got here.

That hope was dashed as, like it did when I first saw it, Zoro's swords fell apart and blood gushed from his torso.

I felt numb, staring at the scene as Zoro stumbled as Mihawk turned to him. I felt cold when Zoro faced him, arms raised up and facing Mihawk. And I sobbed as Mihawk struck him down, slicing his torso open.

"ZORO!" I heard Luffy as he launched his arms towards the ship that Mihawk was at. I didn't pay attention to it though. I only paid attention to Zoro as he fell, rolling down and into the ocean.

I didn't think of anything. I didn't hear anything. I didn't feel anything until I dashed off as fast as I could, towards the end of the dock and leaped as far as I could, slamming into the ocean so hard it almost stung.

I didn't eat a Devil's Fruit, so I wasn't afraid of possibly sinking. Granted, I wasn't a competitive swimmer either, but I still knew the basics.

I propelled myself as fast as I could, the water stinging my eyes as I forced them open, barely noting that my sunglasses had slipped off in my mad dash. I swam as quickly as I could, Zoro slowly floating off, blood coloring the water around him. Eventually, when I was close enough, I reached out, grasping his wrist and pulling him towards me, wrapping my arms around him and kicking my way to the surface.

My lungs burned as much as my eyes as bubbles slipped from my lips, but I didn't care. I knew this man, this swordsman. And he might detest me now, but he was a friend to me.

I wasn't going to just stand by as he sunk.

Eventually, we did break the surface and I gasped, manhandling the limp man as I tried to keep his head above water. In this process, I might've swallowed a bit of the stuff myself, but I didn't care.

"Zoro!" I gasped, sputtering out water. "Zoro, come on, buddy!"

I felt the water brush up against me more, and I noted that Johnny and Yosaku had dove in also. I almost jumped when one of them grabbed hold of me, and I barely noted that it was Johnny. He wasn't trying to get me away, either. He was supporting us along with Yosaku's help.

"Zoro…! Zoro, come on…!" I whimpered, my eyes stinging from more than just the saltwater, now, gently patting his back the best I could to get a reaction from him without doing more damage than good. "Please, Zoro! _Please_!"

Eventually, his features shifted slightly, a pained scowl on his face. He then choked and coughed, bringing up water and sputtering, and I let out a relieved sob. "Oh, thank god!"

"Quick! Get him on the ship!"

We turned to see Usopp aboard my ship, arms stretched out. We waded over, pushing Zoro out of the water, Usopp grabbing onto him and pulling him in. I grabbed at the edge, waiting for my turn, and it did come when Usopp reached out a hand and pulled me up. I floundered a bit as I slid not-so-gracefully into the ship next to Zoro, but I wasted no time in turning around and reaching over, pulling Johnny out of the water like he was a teddy bear that someone accidentally tossed overboard.

"Usopp, get me some antiseptic and some bandaging material. And some cotton balls." I said as I got Johnny into the ship and as Usopp yelped as Yosaku also floundered inside.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, stepping around and digging about. "Do you know anything about this sort of thing?"

"More than what's comforting…" I stated simply. "Please hurry, Usopp!"

"Right!" Usopp said, continuing his search. With that I knelt over Zoro, grabbing a hold of his tattered shirt and tearing it open. Afterwards, I balanced his head.

"You better fucking stay with me, or I'm going to find a way to _kick your fucking ass_ when you're a ghost! I swear to god…!" I blubbered at him as he continued to sputter.

"Here it is!" I looked up, seeing my old first aid kit being shoved into my face. "There's some medicine inside. You better apply it quickly!"

I snatched it from his hands and tore it open, pulling out the bottle of antiseptic and popping it open. I then grabbed a couple of cotton balls and dampened them with the medicinal fluid, doing my best to dab it on gently. I knew how much it could sting, after all.

"Aniki! Say something…!" I heard Johnny and Yosaku whimper as I continued to dab. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight. Cuts from a knife or something like that were never pretty. I never saw one as bad as I had with Zoro. I felt drops of water drip from my stinging eyes and pushed it aside as water from when I dove in after him.

Eventually, I got to a sensitive part and he hissed, which turned into a pained grunt. I looked at his face and I gasped and relief as he opened his eyes.

"He's alive!" Usopp cried in relief. "You really know what you're doing, Amie!"

I couldn't help but snort as it turned into a sob, covering my mouth with the back of my hand as Zoro seemed to blink a couple of times, raising his arm up, his one unbroken sword in his hand.

"Luffy… can you hear me…?" He called out in a strained, pained voice.

"Yeah!" Was Luffy's reply.

"Sorry for worrying you…" He continued. "If I didn't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right…?"

The last part was crackled, and he paused to cough, bringing up some blood.

"Zoro…" I whispered, lowering my hand and trying to take some gauze from my kit to compress his wound.

"Aniki! Don't say anymore!"

Zoro ignored the screaming duo, and I noticed some tears fall down his cheeks. "I will… I will never…!"

At this, Zoro finally let out a sob. "LOSE AGAIN!"

I let out a sob, closing my eyes as I tried to not fall into a sobbing mess in front of everyone.

"Amie, are you okay?" I looked up at Usopp, and he seemed generally concerned.

I sniffled then, rubbing at my eyes. "I-I'm fine." I said, cursing at how miserable I sounded. "We need to focus on taking care of Zoro right now."

"Amelia!" Oh dear…

I sat up, looking over the walls of my ship to see that Mihawk was looking at me.

"You have a fine captain and a strong crew!" He called. "I hope to one day see you again! Maybe then we'll actually have time to talk!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at that, waving at him. "See you around then, Mihawk!"

He seemed to smirk and wave back, walking back to his ship. From what I remembered, I think he was off to go take a nap…

After saying my goodbyes, I turned back to work on Zoro, noting Usopp's curious expression. I bit back a tired sigh. "You can say it, Usopp."

"I just find it so bizarre that you're actually friends with that guy." He muttered as I dug up more gauze and another bottle of medicine to help with Zoro's wound.

"He's just an acquaintance." I muttered defensively. "Nothing more, really. Despite being the one guy Zoro wants to defeat more than anything, he's actually a nice guy."

"That's why that's so weird." Usopp said plainly, and I rolled my eyes.

To be honest, I thought this whole world and all the situations I've faced were a thousand times weirder than just knowing Mihawk…

That was personal opinion, of course.

"Usopp! Amie!" I blinked, turning to Luffy. "Get going! Take care of Nami!"

Usopp then stood, a grin on his face and Luffy's hat in his hand. "Gotcha! Me, Amie, and Zoro will definitely get Nami back! You just make that cook one of us!" Bad grammar, Usopp. Just bad grammar.

But this also means another thing: Either running around with Johnny and Usopp, or working with Zoro and running about fighting mermen and chasing all these things.

This also meant that I was eventually going to be crewmates with Sanji.

Let's hope I can survive _that_.

But Usopp merely grinned towards Luffy, tossing his straw hat towards his friend. "Then we'll definitely make it a party of six to the Grand Line!"

"Yeah!" Luffy called, catching his hat and putting it on his head. "Now go!"

I couldn't help a grin at this, saluting to Luffy. "Aye-aye, Captain!" I called, glancing up at Usopp who grinned down at me.

We were now headed for a pretty big battle, heading to Nami's home island and eventually fighting off Arlong and his crew, who've been living there since she was little. It was going to reach the basic end of my knowledge as to how the storyline goes.

And then, hopefully, we will reach the Grand Line, and even then I don't know what's going to await us there, especially for me.

As for right now, I had to stop sniffling and make sure that Zoro doesn't lose all of his blood in my ship.


	13. Chapter Thirteeeeen

**Howdy everybody! Because I'm FINALLY DONE WITH MY SEMESTER AT SCHOOL, YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS! YAY!**

**Plus, I'm thinking of doing a holiday TOPA ficcu (Weeell, maybe more Christmas-y, since, ya know, Christmas is FIVE DAYS AWAY from when I'm posting this, so yeeeaaah!) And! I'm kiiinda working on another fanfic I might write~! Hoo boy, I'm keeping myself busy this break...  
><strong>

**Anyway, aren't you just happy I'm updating regularly again?… Somewhat…? I don't know how long it'll last, though. School will be starting up again in January, and I don't know how busy I'll be then exactly. So enjoy it while it lasts!**

**But before I let you loose onto reading, there's a few things I want to bring up with you all! First is fanart. You don't have to ask me to do it. Do it! I love seeing stuff like that. It motivates me! So if you ever want to draw something, please do! Just also pretty please send me a link of it, because I want to see. :D**

**Secondly, and this might also be interesting for those of you who are also fellow FanFiction writers here! For those of you who haven't noticed, there's such a thing as a FanFictionNetBot that picks of information of certain users for this Fan History Wiki, which is supposed to celebrate fandoms. How do I know? I stumbled upon my Fan History Wiki page, which was generated by said FanFictionNetBot. It's got no real info on it, just a list of some stories I wrote (a lot of the earlier ones I've long since deleted are on that list that I'm kind of ashamed of BECAUSE THEY WERE SO BAD but it's got The One Piece Attempt in the list so that's good BUT IT DIDN'T MENTION TOPA: TO RUN AND FIGHT WHICH IS IRRITATING). So yes, if you're ever bored, I invite you to write stuff on it, if you want. Just nothing too bad, like "SofiBleuphyre is a butt-head who writes stories of Mary Sues and she thinks she farts rainbows but really it's just nasty fart gas." Or "SOFIBLEUPHYRE-SEMPAI-SAN-SENSEI-SAMA-CHAN IS THE BESTEST AUTHOR IN THE ENTIRE WORLD ASHJGDSKJG". The latter might be flattering, it doesn't explain much. Plus, the first is just mean… and stupid…**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. You don't care about my ramblings unless they're crazy author notes involving me, Amelia, and some other obscure character. SO LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ANDOMAIGAWDI'MSTILLRAMBLINGINEEDTOSHUTUP!**

**xxx**

"You're all patched up, now. I did the best I could. You're going to need sutures eventually, but for now, at least you won't bleed to death."

"Hmm…"

I felt my brow twitch as I pulled out a small bottle of pills, taking out two and handing them out to Zoro, who was currently sitting up and staring anywhere but towards me.

"These will help with the pain." I said. "They're not like a narcotic or anything, but they'll take the edge off."

Zoro barely glanced at me before snatching the pills from my hand and swallowing them dry. I paused there, then eventually sighed, putting the bottle away and closing up my first aid kit.

"So I take it you absolutely hate my guts now, right?" I asked, looking at him. He seemed to flinch for a moment, but he still avoided me.

"Look." I stated, clutching the kit. "I didn't know that your dream was to defeat Mihawk, who happens to be a great swordsman. I didn't even know he was a great swordsman. He was just a guy who I ran into and who I talked to for a while before heading off again. He saw that I was troubled, and that I looked like crap, and he talked to me about it. That's all."

There was more silence between us. As for the others, they were sitting on the other edge of the ship, staring at us intently. They knew that there was tension. They probably felt it, too. And I assumed that was why they wanted to be as far away from us as possible.

Here I was, a member of the Straw Hats, and a friend of one of said Straw Hats' greatest rivals. I was also trying to explain this to said Straw Hat, but he was completely brushing me off and giving me the cold shoulder.

"You know what? I don't know why I'm sitting here explaining this to you." I said, laughing lightly in hysterics. "Here I was, worrying about you as I did what I could to fix you up after you almost _died_, and here you are pouting like a baby just because I happened to have a chat with Mihawk one day!"

At this statement, I took the first aid kit and slammed it onto the other side of the dingy, making a loud noise and causing one of the boards to gain and indent. The other three merely flinched as I then turned away from Zoro, sitting there with crossed legs and arms, scowling at the water.

I practically cried for the man. I patched him up with only a little help from the others, and he still sits there avoiding me.

Men can be such babies sometimes.

"Um…" I turned, looking at Usopp, who cowered away a bit, but then he cleared his throat. "We need to discuss the reason why Nami left…"

I ground my teeth for a moment, then sighed through my nose. "Was she looking at something or mention something before all of this?"

"Well…" Johnny said. "She was looking at this one wanted poster…"

"But she couldn't possibly be going after _him_!" Yosaku finished. He then paused. "Could she…?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Both Johnny and Yosaku shuttered. "_Arlong_!"

It was then that they went into dramatic speech mode.

"He's one of the pirate lords! Like Mihawk!"

"He's a mermen, which is a powerful race of beings that only get stronger when they're in water!"

"It's also said that he and his crew have been through the Grand Line! _And_ _survived_!"

There was a tense pause as Usopp seemed to shudder.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"_Arlong Paaark_!" Okay, seriously. Cut the dramatics.

After a while, I sighed, turning around in my seated position, barely noting that Zoro was now, finally, looking at me. "Very well. It seems that we might just be heading to Arlong Park, today."

"W-Well, let's not get _too_ hasty…" I felt my brow twitch as Usopp crawled over. "We can just find the ship, grab it and go! There's no reason to stick around and find _Nami_ now is there? I mean-!"

Usopp was cut off as a sheathed sword hit him on the head. I blinked, turning towards Zoro, who was handling said sword. "We have orders from our captain." He said firmly. "We'll go in there, get Nami _and_ the ship. If we have to fight some mermen, it'll be a bonus."

With that, he looked at me, and for some odd reason, I felt that, maybe, he was finally starting to realize that he was being childish. That maybe there was still a chance that Zoro and I could be friends.

Of course, it could be that those pills I gave him actually _were_ narcotics…

**xxx**

Yosaku had left to deliver the absolutely _wonderful_ news to our dear captain back at the Baratie, which left Johnny on the ship with Usopp, Zoro, and myself. It was still a heavily separated group. Usopp and Johnny were at one end, while Zoro and I were on the other.

Despite this arrangement, Zoro and I still kept deathly silent. So my latter point about the pills talking for him might be closer to the truth than I thought.

So here we were, on the ship. Zoro was seemingly sitting there in contemplation with his one sword, and I was closer to the edge, looking out at the water. Strangely enough, I wasn't scared or nervous. I honestly felt more calm than anything.

Maybe it was because I actually knew what was going to happen.

Or maybe this whole strength thing was finally getting to my head.

I sighed through my nose, rubbing at the bridge of it, and I froze. That's right. I lost my sunglasses when I dove after Zoro, the ungrateful butt munch that I was sitting next to.

Granted, they weren't prescription or anything, I still liked them. They did their job and looked kinda cool.

It's sad to know that I'll never seem them again…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when there was some scuffling on deck, causing the ship to rock around, and I blinked, turning around to see Usopp quickly scooting around at where he was, whistling loudly, Johnny also playing oblivious.

… What the hell was that about?

I looked back at Zoro, who looked rather irritated himself. His brow was twitching and he was growling low in his throat.

Oh dear. Did he need more painkillers?

"Something wrong?" I finally asked, causing Zoro to tense.

He glanced at me a couple of times, alternating between that and glaring at Usopp and Johnny, before finally letting out an irritating sigh and handing something out to me.

I blinked at the object in his hands, almost in disbelief.

It was my sunglasses.

"Here." He said shortly, causing me to look at him.

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

He snorted. "Where do you think?"

A part of me wondered whether or not he actually managed to grab them when I was pulling him out of the water without me noticing. Another part of me wondered if Usopp actually did the fetching and gave them to Zoro so he could make a sort of peace offering with them.

My guess was that Usopp was getting sick of the tension and wanted us to make peace with each other already.

Tentatively, I reached out and gently took them from his open hand, which he immediately retracted and used to cross with the other.

"Thanks…" I muttered briefly, expecting them. I then pouted. "They're chipped."

Suddenly, Usopp and Johnny jumped, backs to us, but still peering over their shoulders. Zoro merely stared off to the side towards me.

They were indeed chipped. Thankfully, it wasn't at the center, but towards the edge where the lens met the frame. It wouldn't really interfere that much. Just be hella annoying.

"Meh." I finally said, taking my shirt to clean them and then putting them on. "I can still use them. Thanks again, by the way."

There was more silence between us as I went back to staring at the ocean.

Eventually, after a long pause, I heard Zoro let out a long sigh. "I don't _hate_ you…"

I turned back to him, seeing that he still looked off to the side.

Despite my best hopes, I had a feeling he was just saying that. "Really? Is it just dislike? Or what?"

Zoro twitched. "Look." He said simply. "I admit, I don't like the fact that you're buddies with Mihawk."

"Acquaintances." I corrected, causing him to give me a look that said 'shut the hell up, I'm trying to make peace here'. "Sorry. Continue."

Zoro merely sighed. "To be honest I just thought you didn't like us. That you're being forced to be part of our crew when you don't want to deal with any of us." He eventually forced out, trailing off a bit.

… That's it? Really? He thought _I_ didn't like _them_? That's why he was so frikkin pissy at me?

Good lord…

I sighed, turning so Zoro and I were shoulder to shoulder, barely noting that Usopp and Johnny were listening intently.

"I'm gonna admit, I didn't like Luffy at first." I stated plainly. "He saved my life, and I was grateful, don't get me wrong, but… The damn idiot was pushy, and he kept calling me a boy. I mean, how would you feel if Luffy kept calling you a girl?"

Zoro's cheeks flushed a hair and his eyes widened slightly. I heard snickering and I shot a look back at Usopp and Johnny, who automatically went back to pretending not to listen.

"Anyway, eventually I warmed up to the guy. I admit, he can be quite thick and all, but despite that, he's a great guy. Courageous. And he does good. And I was happy to call him my friend after a while, despite him thinking that I'm an okama." I said. "That, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, and I was afraid that if I did join you guys, you'd get hurt. Then I talked to Mihawk…"

I barely noted that Zoro tensed, but I had to push through with this.

"… And he told me that it sounded like I was doubting my friends, and it wasn't fair to any of you. So for that, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that you thought I hated you lot. I truly am." I said, looking up at him, seeing him give me a side glance that seemed much more… kinder…? Let's go with that. "And to tell you the truth, I didn't hate you at all. You never gave me a reason to. Granted, I was pissed and I thought you were acting like a _moron_, but I never _hated_ you…"

He seemed irritated at the moron comment, but he now had his head turned towards me, and seemed to be fully regarding me. I think we're kind of making a breakthrough, here…

"So…" I said, smirking and holding a hand out to him. "Friends?"

Zoro snorted, smirking as well, he looked around a bit before finally pulling a hand free and clasping mine.

"Sure." He said. He then gripped it tighter, leaning forward a bit, the look on his face actually quite creepy. "But if you ever run away again, I'm kicking your ass. Got it?"

I couldn't help it. I returned the creepy look and leaned in as well, our foreheads touching. "I won't be running anymore, but I'd sure as hell would like to see you try!"

"All right! Now we're a happy pirate crew!" We both stopped turning to Usopp. "All hail the brilliant Captain Usopp!"

"So it was his idea all along?" I inquired, feeling Zoro tense a little in my hand. But I only snickered. "I had a feeling. Still good to get that all out, ne?"

Zoro merely smirked, then let go of my hand snagging the first aid kit that was nearby and chucking it at Usopp, who yelped and dodged it, causing it to fall and land, thankfully, still in the dingy.

"Quit being a moron!" Zoro called.

"Hey!" Usopp said, stomping over. "If it weren't for Johnny and I, you two would still be giving each other the cold shoulder!"

"Aw, Usoppuuu!" I crooned menacingly, pinching his cheek and pulling, causing him to wince. "Do you doubt us that much? I'm hurt!"

I then let go, smirking as he huffed, rubbing his cheek. "You're both nuts!"

"Aw, we love you too, Usopp!"

**xxx**

After that delightful conversation, Usopp and Johnny both felt comfortable enough to sit by us. That, and we were closing in on Arlong Park. So really, we all seemed to be fitting into our roles at this point.

Now my question was this: Do I simply sit back and let Zoro take the fall and get clonked out by them alone? Or do I team up with him and possibly get the same treatment?

… Ah, screw it. Zoro's journey's much more exciting. Plus, I might actually get to kick some ass. Joy of joys!

"We're finally here…! Arlong Park!" I heard Johnny whimper.

"The base of the merman pirate, Arlong, who survived the Grand Line!" Usopp didn't seem any more confident than Johnny did.

"I don't see why you're both so scared." I said. "Isn't a merman just a girly man with a fish tail?"

"How can you be so naïve!" Johnny cried. "Mermen are vicious creatures! It's like they're born from nightmares themselves!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." I stated, finally turning to see said formidable place.

To be honest, one would think it would look more run down, or even dark and depressing, maybe a thunder cloud here and there.

But no. Like in its name, the place looked like it was an entrance to a bloody theme park, minus the twinkling lights, roller coasters and Ferris wheels.

… Damn, now I wanna go to a theme park, get cracked up on cotton candy, and just let lose on childish escapades.

"Is Nami really here, though…?" Usopp questioned.

"Probably." I said. "She sailed in this direction. Plus, you did say she looked at said merman's wanted poster."

I heard Johnny swallow. Hard. "Firstly, if Nami-aneki is here, we should be able to find the Going Merry. So, shall we check to see if it's really anchored here first?"

"Nah." I drawled, waving my hand. "That's too frikkin boring."

"So what, you suggest we just rush in and fight to the death _just _to see if she's there!" Usopp cried.

There was a slam on the deck and we all turned to see Zoro stand, turning towards the island. "That's exactly what we're going to do." He stated firmly. "Prepare to rush in!"

"Why the hell would we do that!" Usopp and Johnny yelled.

"We don't know anything about this place!"

"Our opponents are mermen!"

"We should plan everything out first!"

"Sorry, but I don't do such cowardly things." Zoro said firmly. "Luffy asked us to bring back that woman. I don't care who the opponents are, but we'll surely bring her back!"

"I agree. Besides, planning takes too long." I said, standing. "We're probably gonna have to deal with these guys anyway. I highly doubt they're just gonna let us waltz in and take our ship back!"

Zoro smirked at me, and I returned the cocky look, then we both turned back to look at Arlong Park. For the dramatics, I placed one fist on my hip and lifted the other in a jeering fashion.

"Let's go!"

"Yosh!"

And cue the dramatic sequence of getting our heads bashed in and being knocked unconscious. You know, I didn't think I'd be able to get knocked out, and I was gonna fake it, but _damn_!


	14. Chapter Fourteeeen

Oh, _man_… I never thought I'd have to deal with a smashing headache like _this_ until I was much older…

"_What's the meaning of this! Untie us!"_ And Zoro's angry yelling being _right_ in my frikkin _ear hole_ isn't helping in the slightest.

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" I groaned, trying to rub at my eyes, only to find that I couldn't even move my arms.

Wait a minute…

Now I remember…

"Wake up already then, dammit!" Zoro snapped at me again. "Can't you tell they've tied us up?"

Now, I finally opened my eyes and I frowned, wriggling as best as I could. It seemed that I was right in assuming that siding with Zoro would lead to this. Currently, I was tied up to my ship alongside a rather irritated green-haired swordsman.

I had no idea that they could tie two people together so frikkin well…

"How the hell did you two idiots manage to _do_ this?" I snapped, fighting against my bonds. "Dammit, I can't even get enough movement in these things to break out! Hey! Do what he said and untie us!"

Usopp turned back to us. "And have you two cause any more ruckus? I don't think so." He said, leaning forward and grinned at us. "For one, you're a crazy woman!" I take offense to that! "And you, Zoro, are covered in deadly wounds! So both of you just sit quietly and rest!"

"Usopp!" I snarled. "So help me god, if you don't untie us, I'll make you suffer!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can sing the most annoying song in the world!"

"Yeah right!"

"Oh yeah! _It's Fri-i-day! Fri-i-day! Gonna get down on Fri-i-_hey!"

I was cut off by Usopp shoving gauze from my first aid kit into my mouth. I snarled, trying to bite down, only for him to be too quick and pulling his fingers away. He then took the tape from said first aid kit and then taped my mouth to secure it.

When he was done, I then tried to kill him telepathically. Choke on your tongue! _Trip and break your neck!_

"You two need to keep quiet! You don't want to alert the enemy!" Usopp cried.

I growled around the makeshift gag.

"Dammit, Usopp! Let us go!"

Usopp pointed at him. "Don't make me gag you too!"

Zoro cringed, biting his tongue and looking at me. I slowly turned my head towards him and growled some more.

Maybe I can scare the prick to death…

Usopp seemed to be satisfied at this, then he stood towards the front of the ship, _way_ too frikkin proud of himself.

That was it. I was going to chew through my restraints and throttle him!

With that, I started gnawing at the gag, first. The gauze was incredibly drying, and it made it difficult to chew, but medical tape wasn't all that durable. So, hopefully…!

"What the hell are you trying to do!" Zoro hissed at me. Obviously, my attempts looked rather strange.

I would explain it to you, Zoro, but currently I can't talk very well.

I even tried not to get distracted when Usopp then screamed and ducked down onto the ship.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked as I continued to try and chew through my gag. I think I was getting close. The tape was starting to loosen…

"Mermen!" Was Usopp's only terrified response.

"Why didn't we dock over there?" Zoro shouted, only to snarl when Usopp approached and shushed him.

Sooo clooose!

"Didn't you see? There were mermen over there!" He hissed.

"So? We could've taken them down!"

Got it!

Now I hope Usopp appreciates this!

"You don't know that for sure!" Usopp hissed. "They're ten times stronger than-!"

I promptly cut him off by maneuvering the gauze to the front of my mouth and spitting it at him, the medical tape dangling from my cheek. Usopp leapt back before it could touch him, but he still seemed incredibly grossed out.

"Dammit, Usopp!" I finally snarled. "If you haven't noticed, _we're not like normal humans_! We could've kicked their asses!"

"They're Arlong's men! You can't blame me for trying to-!" This time, Usopp was cut off by Zoro's feet.

"You have no right to be mad!" Zoro snapped.

Usopp took his chance to then back off, standing and discussing a plan of action with Johnny as I snarled, the tape now becoming annoying as it just dangled from my face.

I must've looked like some kind of rabid dog or something.

"Hurry up and untie us, dammit!" Zoro yelled again, but Usopp and Johnny ignored him.

Why?

Well, I could see why.

Because over at the island, there were figures that seemed to have dove into the water.

They saw us.

"Abandon ship!"

"Hurry!"

"WAIT JUST A FUCKING MINUTE YOU TWO!" I snarled as Usopp and Johnny started to dive off the ship.

They ignored me. "Farewell!"

I screamed.

"Hey! At least untie us!" Zoro shouted.

I growled. "Dammit, when I get out of this, I'm going to beat Usopp and Johnny up so badly that they'll be knocked into next _year_! And when I seem them in said year, I'm gonna fucking _castrate_ them! _With my bare hands_!"

Zoro gave me a strange look, and seemed to be ready to respond to my claims, but never got to it.

It seemed that the mermen that dove in after us decided to be our welcoming party.

And hell's tits, were they ugly!

"What? Only two people?"

"Maybe they drifted over here."

"You could say that…" Zoro said, and I spared a glanced at him to see how uneasy he was.

"I see… I guess this one here was tortured by his crew."

"What about the girl?"

I turned back to the mermen, wincing as one leaned over and tugged the medical tape off.

"My guess was that she was trying to fulfill his last wishes or something." He said, standing up, shaking the tape off. "Got tied up in the process…"

I gave them a look of disgust. I could only imagine how far in the gutter that their minds were in at that moment…

Not to mention the fact that they smelled of rotten fish.

I was going to inquire whether or not they've ever heard of breath mints, but I figured that saying such a thing would be a grievous mistake.

"Anyway, let's bring them to Arlong." Juuust great… Granted, I had a feeling that this is where we'd head, but still…

If things don't go as planned and I die? I'm haunting Usopp and Johnny.

"Oy, I think someone dove overboard and swam to shore." One of them stated. "Go look and see."

"Right!" Well, Usopp and Johnny better be fantastic swimmers…

To be honest, I wasn't completely freaking out. For one thing, I knew they'd both be okay. Another was the fact that I was still pissed at them.

And when Zoro snorted, I had a feeling that the feeling was mutual. That, and we couldn't be too concerned over them right now. We were currently being steered into the complex that is Arlong Park, possibly to meet the merman himself.

I wasn't too concerned as to what was going to happen. It's not like he was gonna kill us right now or anything…

"Oy, hurry up and open the gates!" The merman cried. "We've found some suspicious people, here!"

I couldn't help but sigh through my nose as said merman began securing us into our own separate bindings, keeping us on ropey leashes as the gate opened and we started floating into the complex.

At least we weren't stuck to the ship anymore.

As we sailed in, I noted all the fish people in their colorful shirts, and noting that, not only were they ugly by themselves, their choice in fashion didn't help them in the slightest.

And when we reached the front of the pack, the biggest of them all was lounging in, ironically, a lounge chair.

Well, if it isn't king of the uglies himself: Arlong.

We were easily kicked out of the ship and shoved into seated positions in front of Arlong, which he then took the opportunity to stand. It looked like he was some weird kind of cat that found a couple of mice wandering around in its turf.

Not to mention his hair looked extremely on the ratty side; no wonder he wore a hat.

And did I mention he was ugly?

Either way, he seemed to focus more on interrogating Zoro than me. I wouldn't have minded if it weren't for the fact that I was tied up and sitting on what felt like concrete. My butt was getting numb from all the sitting we were doing.

"And you, little boy." I heard Arlong mutter. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

I wasn't sure he was even talking to me until someone decided to smack me upside the head, causing me to start and blink up at him.

"Wha…? Oh, you're talking to _me_, now…" I said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "First off, fish butt, I'm a girl. I may not be incredibly endowed, but if you were to check, you'd see that I wouldn't have the proper genitalia for being a said 'little boy'."

"Just answer the question!" One of them said, smacking me again.

"Geez! I would if he addressed me _properly_!"

"You have guts, low-life. I'll give you that." Arlong sneered. "But you better learn to start respecting me."

And here we go. Big old rant on how mermen were _far_ more superior than humans. Honestly, if they were so superior, why would they be so ugly? And smelly?

They're obviously overcompensating for something.

And honestly, monologues are so boring. When the hell is Nami gonna step up and make her big reveal?

"I've gotten sick and tired of your theory, Arlong!" Ah, here we go.

I barely glanced up with Zoro as Nami approached, donning familiar capris and a tank top. Zoro seemed to be gaping at Nami, and I did try to feign shock, really.

But I saw the look in Nami's face. She was trying to be a hardened, evil woman. But her eyes just seemed empty. Hollow.

A part of me really was aggravated at her, but I also felt pity.

"Oy, Nami!" I heard Zoro snap. "What does he mean by 'our greatest cartographer'? Why are you so close to this guy?"

Because she has no choice. She has to be so she can free her island. Can't blow her cover, though.

"I see it." I stated flatly, feeling Zoro's stare at me as I stared up at Nami, who stood in front of us. "Don't you, Zoro? We've all been 'played', here."

I turned to him and he blinked. "Played?"

"What? You guys know each other?" Oh, you could say that, Arlong.

"Don't be ridiculous." Nami retorted, crossing her arms. "They're just victims. I gained a lot of loot from them."

She then kneeled down, a cold smirk on her face, equally as cold as her eyes. "You don't even realize that you've been deceived. And yet you both had to come and chase after me." She then snorted. "You're just plain stupid."

"Are we really?" I whispered, causing her eyebrow to quirk and for her to send me a cold stare. "Or is this really your true nature?"

It was Zoro's turn to glare. "And to think that you hated pirates."

"Surprised?" Nami said. "Everything was an act. You'll understand better after seeing this."

And with that, Nami moved her shoulder to expose the tattoo she had on her arm. It was a mark similar to the flag Arlong had, of course.

"I am a part of this invincible crew!" Nami declared, standing. "An officer of Arlong's crew!"

"Seems more like a brand, to me." I stated loudly, causing her to flinch. "Is that what they do to all their cattle? Or just you, since you're so damn special?"

The look that passed on her face wasn't that pretty, but she quickly buried it with another smirk.

"You're just bitter." She sneered. "See, I've been playing you all from the very beginning. Granted, Amelia, I didn't see much from you, but the others were very good at fighting. You were a real useful bunch."

It was then that Arlong cut in, explaining that she was a cold, heartless witch that joined despite the fact that he killed her mother. Bellemere, I think her name was. And I knew too well the look on her face when he said that.

I think Zoro finally caught on and he smirked. "I get the picture now. I never did trust her from the beginning. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a murderer, even."

"Nah, she's too much of a coward to kill someone by herself. Has to manipulate people in order to do it." I said, doing what I could for the act. I couldn't really help myself from being such a bitch towards her. I knew why she was doing all this, but for some odd reason, now it really rubbed me raw.

Strangely, it reminded me of myself when I got here. I realized I had a huge responsibility. Something that could kill these people. I didn't want to risk having their help, even though I knew they were strong. So I ran.

Why did it feel like it was slightly similar to Nami's situation? I knew it wasn't, really. Her's is possibly much more intense.

But she ran. She didn't even think twice of it. And she will keep trying to push us away until the very end, when we help her, finally.

I kept running, because I didn't want to get them hurt, not just because I didn't want to interfere with their storyline. Even though Luffy told me point blank that he'd help me because we were friends, I still ran.

Nami reminded me of this, realizing that doubting my friends was a terrible, hurtful thing to do. And it was pissing me off.

"Then if you both understand, just get lost already!" Nami snapped. "You're an eyesore."

I heard Zoro snicker slightly, and I noticed that he looked at me. I could only blink.

… Aw, hell. Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?

And with that thought, he lunged, pushing me over and into the cold water below, Zoro himself following shortly after.

Dammit, I knew that would happen. It's the last time I ever decide to stick with you, Zoro. You butthead! He could've just left me there to gawk at this display, but _no_…

My thoughts were cut short after I felt something grab hold of my bindings and drag me along. My head broke through the surface momentarily, long enough to see Nami pull Zoro out of the water, only to see her turn towards me as I sunk again. This time, she swam right for me, grabbing me and pulling me out completely as well. I felt like a fish, coughing and sputtering as I hit the stone floor. I faintly noted that Zoro was next to me and Nami was panting heavily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard her snap.

"Same to you. What do you think _you're_ doing?" Oh, Zoro feels all smart now. I then glared, hoping that Zoro felt it. He could've proven his point by just diving in himself, the _idiot_! "You can't even let us die in front of you. So quit the act, already."

"I agree that he has a point." I said, forcing myself to roll over and glare at the two. "But you could've proven it by just going by yourself, _idiot_."

Zoro merely snorted, and Nami seemed to get more agitated by the minute. She then lashed out, grabbing Zoro by his bandages and hoisting him up to his feet.

"Stop messing with me!" She snapped. "If you get involved with me anymore, you'll die!"

"I wonder about that…" I heard Zoro state, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

There was a pause as I finally looked up at them.

Nami snorted a bit, glancing at my handiwork on Zoro's torso. "That's a nice bandage you got there…"

"I can't afford new clothes, so Amie here helped me with a substitute." I snorted at this. "I think she's pretty good at it, if I do say so myself."

With that, Nami merely kneed him in the gut, dropping him on the ground as he then coughed in pain.

She looked at me with a hardened glare. "Anything else to add, _Amie-chan_?"

"Just one thing." I said simply, glaring up at her. "You're a bigger coward than Usopp. And a fucking disgrace. Does that sound all right to you?"

The look on her face was somewhat priceless in a way that made me instantly regret my words. Her eyes widened and her glare hardened, teeth exposed in a snarl. As I said, I knew what she went through, so I probably shouldn't be so hard on her. But still. She was acting similarly to the way I originally acted… Kind of. I was just trying to slap some sense into her with words.

It was then that she gave me a swift kick in the gut, which I groaned from. It didn't effect me as bad as it did for Zoro, but it still stung like a bitch.

Eventually, she stepped over me and I looked at Zoro, whose back was turned to me. "You okay there, Zoro?"

"I'll be fine…" He whispered back. "But don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?"

"Maybe. But she reminds me of someone…" I stated.

"Yourself?"

I huffed. "Geez, way to be quick and insincere there, pal!"

"Hey, Nami! What are you planning to do with them?"

"Lock them up. I'll take care of it in a bit!" Yeah, you'll deal with us… by letting us loose and trying to get us to run away…

"Arlong-san! Arlong-san!" Hey, I recognize that voice. It was one of those fish people that swam after us when Usopp and Johnny abandoned us…

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, Arlong-san! There was a long-nosed guy with them, but I failed to capture him!" Good old Usopp, evading capture… for now…

Of course, Zoro and I couldn't have the pleasure of hearing the rest of the conversation as we were hoisted up and carried off, obviously to a prison cell. Both Zoro and I were being held by the same one, and I noticed Zoro's slight wince of pain.

"Hey, fish drone! Be careful with the green-haired guy!" I snapped, yelping as he jostled me in his hold.

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" Oh, really now?

"I bet I could make your life a living hell without having to hurt you physically…" I snarled threateningly.

I heard him snort and I smirked.

"_It's Fri-i-day! Fri-i-day! Gonna get down on Fri-i-day!"_

I sang this all the way to the cell, noting that even Zoro was getting annoyed by the twitch of his brow. I didn't care, though. I just got louder and more shrill. I barely even noted the doorway opening and that we were even in the right place until we were unceremoniously tossed to the ground, cutting me off.

"Annoying humans." The merman snarled, turning and stomping off. "Can't wait for you to be dead. And I don't think I'm the only one…"

I snorted at him as he slammed the door shut, hearing a key being turned as it was locked. With that I groaned, pushing myself up to my knees, taking in the cell itself. Definitely dank and depressing.

"Well, ain't this a five-star room." I stated. "You'd think they'd at least have a mattress or some crates in here or some-!"

I was cut off and I yelped as I felt myself being knocked over. I winced, hitting the ground, then turning to see a rather irritated swordsman.

"What. The hell. Was that for?" I said slowly.

"That's for being one of the most annoying women on the planet!" Zoro snapped. "Did you have to go and do that? What _was_ that song, anyway?"

"A song I heard back where I came from." I stated simply as Zoro scooted off to one of the walls of the cell. "I don't like it either. I only sing it to annoy the hell out of those I despise. The fact that you were around wasn't my fault. If I had my way, your ears would've been filled with wax so you wouldn't have to hear it."

"I appreciate the sentiment…" I heard Zoro groan with sarcasm. I shuffled around to see he was sitting against the wall, eyes shut and panting.

I then gave him a sincere look. "You're not okay, are you?"

He barely glanced at me. "If I let an injury like this slow me down, it would be disgraceful."

I snorted. "But I bet some painkillers would be nice right now, huh?"

No response.

I decided to resist the urge to be sarcastic and just try to get more comfortable.

"Right, here we go!" I forced out, straining my arms against the ropes, wriggling here and there so I could get the most leverage.

"What are you trying to do now?" He asked as one position I was trying involved a not-so-pleasant pose which involved my butt to be sticking out in the air.

"Just trying to break out of these things." I forced out, rolling to my side now. "I did it once before, I bet I could do it again."

I heard Zoro make a strange noise. "Why didn't you try that earlier!"

"We would've gotten in deeper shit than we already are!" I answered, on my back and hips raised. My neck was in an awful angle but I think I was about there. "Trust me. You may not think it, but I thought this through."

I heard him snort, and I paused, looking at him.

"Oh? Would you like to sink with my ship? Or perhaps be dragged through the mud by these guys and then gutted like the fish _they_ are?" I asked. "I could go on with the scenarios, trust me."

Zoro gave me another look. "Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?"

"I have an over active imagination." I said, closing my eyes with a smirk, _finally _hearing the snaps from the rope I was hoping for. "Al…most… got it!"

And with a sigh of relief, the ropes snapped apart and I fell onto my back, arms stretched out.

"Oh thank god." I groaned, taking in a deep breath. "Just wish I could breath outside. Smells like something died in here."

"Are you just going to lay about?" I heard Zoro growl out. "Or are you going to untie me, too?"

I looked at him and smirked. "What? You actually thought I'd leave you like that?" I asked, rolling over and standing. "Don't you worry, Zoro-_kun_. I'll untie you. That's what friends are for!"

Zoro snorted as I walked up to him, but we both froze as we heard someone approaching, keys jingling.

"Shit…" I hissed, running to the opposite corner.

"What the hell are you-!" Zoro hissed at me, but I tucked myself away, holding my finger up, shushing him. He then got the hint.

If it were a merman, let's say, I could easily catch him by surprise, knock him out, _then _untie Zoro… maybe.

It could be Nami. If that were the case, I'd just let the events play out.

More keys jingling. The sound of the door unlocking. At these, I stiffened as straight as a board. As the door swung open, I did my best to hide behind it. I heard the sound of a heeled shoe, and I ducked around, seeing Nami there with a knife. She then bent down and cut Zoro's ropes, freeing him, then laid out his one sword. She then stood, and I was waiting for her to say something to Zoro, but instead I heard her snort, turning her head slightly towards me.

"Do you really think I didn't notice you back there?" I heard Nami call out. "You're lucky I wasn't one of Arlong's men…"

So she really knew I was there, huh?

I snorted, pushing the door away a bit as she turned more towards me, giving me her usual cold glare.

"Please, I could've taken one of those punks down easy." I stated. "You really don't have an ounce of faith in us, do you?"

Nami seemed to stiffen at this, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"As I said." I continued, noting the coldness of my voice. "_Disgraceful_…"

I heard Nami's knuckles crack as she balled up her hands into fists. She turned around, and for a minute, I thought she'd try to attack me.

"Just leave quickly before Arlong comes back." Was all she said. And stomping out was all she did.

"She's obviously dealing with a lot." I heard Zoro state. "You don't have to make it worse for her."

"I probably shouldn't. I kinda feel like I was in a similar situation, although maybe not as drastic as this..." I said, walking over to him to help him up as he was trying to use his sword as a crutch. "But I thought she was smart enough to realize what I realized not too long ago."

I could feel his gaze on me as I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to a standing position.

"And what was that?"

"That even though you think you're protecting your friends, running away, or even pushing them away, is a coward's way out." I said. "That no matter what you do, you _did_, it doesn't matter. If they're true friends, they're never going to give up on you. They're never going to back down. And that to run is to doubt. No one should doubt the strength of their friends, especially ones as strong as you, Luffy, and even Usopp, in his own way. Doing so is almost disgraceful."

I looked up at him, and he seemed to regard me with at least some respect.

I then sighed. "Although I admit, I am being too harsh on her." I said, rubbing at my face, truly feeling regret in my gut. "I tend to be a bit too harsh with everyone, it seems. I'm going to have to try and apologize later."

"Hopefully, you'll get that chance." Zoro stated. "Right now, we have to fight through Arlong's men that are out there. Then we have to find Usopp and Johnny, make sure they're alright."

I then smirked. "Even though they're the reason we're in here right now?"

Zoro snorted. "Well, they're our friends, aren't they?" He said, looking down at me, and I grinned at him. He then gave me a stern look. "But if you ever tell them that, I'm killing you."

I giggled, nodding. "Very well, mister badass. My lips are sealed." I said, then finally cracking my knuckles. "All right! Let's get this party started!"

"Right." I heard Zoro state.

I then smirked, running ahead of him, singing back at him in a taunting way.

"I'm taking the lead, though~!"

"Oi! That's not fair!"

**xxx**

**(If you don't know what song I'm quoting, just look up Rebecca Black on youtube, and enjoy your stay outside the rock you've been living in! XDDD)**

**I do hope you enjoyed these chapters! Up next: SANJI AND ARLONG PAAARK!**


	15. Chapter Fifteeeeen

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but things are a bit hectic around here. To make up for it, I'm posting _two_ chapters! Hooray!**

**xxx**

Despite Zoro's injuries and some minor personal doubts of my own strength and fighting style, the mermen at the complex were actually quite easy to take down. They flew quite as easily as any normal human, and it was strangely satisfying to pummel them to a bloody pulp.

… I'm starting to think I might enjoy fighting a bit too much…

I had just flung the last merman who was barely conscious into a wall, and Zoro seemed to be quite finished with his own share. I dusted my hands off, satisfied with my work as Zoro rifled around, trying to "borrow" one of their classy Hawaiian shirts.

I turned just in time to see him pull off one that was nowhere near the one he wore in the anime. It was a bright yellow one with pink flowers, and I couldn't believe he was actually considering it.

"There's no way in hell I'm walking around with you wearing that thing." I stated plainly, fists on my hips.

Zoro looked at me. "What's wrong with it? It's just a shirt."

"What's _right_ with it? Seriously, if you wore that, you'd look like an extremely flamboyant butt pirate with a sword fetish!" I stated. "The next thing we'd know is that you'd be skipping around singing show tunes!"

Zoro huffed, glaring at me. "Then what the hell do you suggest!"

I looked around for the one that he was supposed to wear amongst the bodies of mermen. Eventually I found it. It was one of mine, judging form the large, bloody lumps on its head, and I grinned, easily peeling it off of him, holding it up for him to see.

"Here we go!" I said, approaching him as he dropped the shirt he was originally going to choose. "See? It's actually kinda masculine! And it matches your hair!"

I looked up at his face, seeing his brows twitch and it was the first time I actually got a good look at his eyes. In the anime, they were simply black dots. In real life, they weren't black, not even a dark brown. Granted, they were dark, but they were more of an olive color, a brownish green, if you will. With his tanned skin and bright green hair, it seemed to really suit him well. Currently, they were flashing in irritation. I could only guess who was currently causing it.

He seemed to ignore my blatant eye staring and snagged the shirt I offered to him in a huff, putting it on.

"Mah, I could say it matches your eyes, but the green's too bright for that…" I said cheekily.

"Whatever," Ah, the ever-witty comeback… "You taking the lounge chair?"

"No, thanks," I said. "I appreciate your chivalry, but I'm not the one who was almost cut in half earlier today."

Zoro merely snorted, taking said seat. "You're welcome…"

I hummed, taking long steps towards him, standing next to his chair and staring out at our handiwork. "I think we did a good job. Made a good team."

Zoro just seemed to sigh through his nose as he leaned back, arms folded behind his head. "I guess we did." He muttered, and I decided to take that as a begrudged compliment. I merely grinned more. "She told us to escape, but we still have to stick around. We made a promise to Luffy to bring her back."

I nodded in agreement. "But we really can't do much, now… Things are just a tad complicated…" I muttered as Zoro seemed to nod in agreement, eyes closed.

I turned to him, nudging my hand on his arm. "Oy, no sleeping yet. You got that? Can't afford it!"

"I'm not falling asleep!" Zoro retorted.

I merely gave him a look, digging into my shorts, relieved to feel something familiar, and I pulled out the metal cigarette case. I flipped it open, taking one out along with a match and lighting it, fanning said match when it was lit.

"I didn't know you smoked." Zoro muttered, almost as if it was out of curiosity.

"I don't do it often." I replied simply, taking a drawl from it. "Only when I'm super stressed and stuff…"

And since we were about to deal with stupid captains, hearing rumors of dead crewmembers, and having to also deal with stubborn navigators and flirtatious chefs, I was going to need one.

"That stuff's bad for you, ya know." He muttered off-handedly.

"So is going on a killing spree where the first mate of your crew is the first victim." I stated, looking at him. "Which would you prefer?"

Zoro snorted, smirking now. "Like that could happen…"

I snorted back, continuing on with my smoke break. "You're just lucky that this case is waterproof, bud."

"What, you want me to apologize for proving a point?" Zoro asked. "It was obvious what she was doing. You diving in with me was part of the show."

"Yeah, yeah…" I groused.

There was another pause and Zoro finally let out a long, tired breath. "These guys are too slow." He said. "If he doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'm gonna die of boredom."

"Please." I said, taking another long drawl. "It's more likely that you'll die of blood loss. And I patched you up pretty well. Although…"

With that, I flicked my half-done cigarette into the open water, letting out the smoke that I was holding in and then turning to him, leaning in and staring at his bandaged chest and fingering the material. I frowned.

"These are pretty damp." I muttered. "You're going to need to get out of those soon or you'll get a serious infection."

Finally, I looked up at him, seeing his eyebrows furrowed and a faint hue on his cheeks.

I couldn't help it. I grinned. "Now, Zoro! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Will you just cut it out!" He finally snapped and I laughed, but we were both cut off as we heard someone conversing with themselves on the other side of one of the walls, the one facing the waters. We glanced at each other, then back at the wall. I stood straight again as Zoro got out of the chair, and we both approached said wall.

"You probably shouldn't have had your little smoke break." I heard him hiss. "I bet it attracted them!"

"Oh please!" I hissed back. "The others are probably preoccupied at the moment. Plus I bet he didn't even notice we were here."

And with that, we climbed the wall, leaning over to see a merman who was obviously part octopus. He seemed to be wrestling with himself, and there was a giant pot next to him.

Apparently, he thought he caught a fish but wound up snagging himself instead.

So this was the menacing Hachi…

"Anything strange?"

"Definitely strange."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Huh?" Hachi cried in shock, whipping around at us. "Who the heck are you? Me? Who I am? I am Hatchan! Call me Hachi!"

"Uh…" I drawled, blinking myself out of the quickness. "Nice to meet you, Hachi-san."

"Are you a merman?" I gave Zoro a look as he asked this.

"Of course! Of course!" Hachi said, dancing, and I couldn't help but snicker. "I'm a charming octopus merman! Do I look human?"

"Guess not." Zoro said.

"Are you with the Marines? Or are you guests?" Hachi finally asked.

"We're guests…" Zoro said automatically.

"Yep! Guests!" I chirped.

Hachi then gave me a long look. "Ah! Yes, I see!" He said, pointing towards me. "There's no way a little boy like you would be in the Marines! How silly of me!"

I tensed, eye twitching and snarling, only to stop my snarling as Zoro put a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him and he shook his head.

I had a feeling what he was trying to tell me. He was trying to tell me to go with it. To make it simple and quick.

"Sure…" I finally forced out, turning back to Hachi, who only blinked at my glare. "Let's go with that…"

"Well, you do know that Arlong isn't here, right?"

"Do you know where he is?" Zoro asked, obviously noting that I was still pissed off.

"I heard that there was a long-nosed stranger that was trying to run away." Hachi explained, turning and grabbing his fishing lines. "They say there were two others, but that they were caught and held here, though…"

I fought the urge to snort. Yeah, they were captured and held here, all right. And then they busted out and kicked some ass.

I chuckled darkly, only to get Zoro to smack me on the back, which really only felt like a gentle tap. I cut myself off, coughing to try to disguise it.

"Um, sorry. Throat tickled there." I said casually. "Anyway, do you know where he went?"

"Yeah." Hachi said. "They went to Cocoyashi Village to catch him."

Both Zoro and I looked at each other, and we both though the same thing.

"Usopp…"

Zoro then hopped over to stand next to Hachi, and I begrudgingly followed suit, knowing where this was going.

"That Cocoyashi Village…" Zoro said. "How do we get there?"

"Get in." Hachi stated plainly, jolting his thumb to the giant pot next to him. "Guests, right? I'll take you there, swordsman and little boy."

I fought the urge to throttle him as Hachi got into the water with the jar. Honestly, it was getting very tiring hearing all these "little boy" comments.

"Oy!"

I blinked, turning to see that Zoro was already inside.

"Oh." I said simply, hopping over and sidling into the pot with him as Zoro did his best to stay as far away from contact with me as possible.

"Yosh!" Hachi called cheerily, beginning to swim off. "Onward to Cocoyashi Village!"

**xxx**

The trip there wasn't that long, but it was highly uncomfortable. The pot itself forced Zoro and I to kind of intrude our personal bubbles, and since we had to stand, I was really starting to feel tired of standing now. Too much sitting, too much standing… Honestly, why can't we ever have a balance? Honestly…

"Here we are!" Oh my god, _finally_!

Hachi pulled up to land and I let Zoro hop out first. I quickly followed, relieved of the freedom.

"Muuuch better." I whispered, stretching a bit.

"Cocoyashi should be straight ahead."

"Ah, I see…" Ouch! My back popped!

"Oy! I never got your names!" I blinked, bending back to look at Hachi. He then blinked. "Want to know mine? It's Hachi!"

With that, he began to swim off, waving a handkerchief. "Come again!"

I couldn't help but snort. "Bye!…" I called, waving at him, then glaring when his head was turned. "…You stupid octopus butt face! Blind as a bat. Can't he tell that I'm a girl? Honestly, the stupidity…!"

"Oy!" I was snapped out of my ranting, forcing myself up again and looking at Zoro. "Let's go find Usopp!"

"Oh, right!" I called as Zoro then ran off. With that, I followed, forcing my legs to push me forward as fast as I could.

I knew that there was probably going to be a lot more running around, but still. When all this was over, I wanted a foot massage or something, dammit!

Thankfully, it wasn't like we had to run for an extremely long time, and we found the village. There were villagers standing around with mixed looks dancing on their faces. They were part fear, part… joy…?

Of course, I knew why. Usopp was through here, shooting at Arlong and then running away. We got here around the time that he just got caught, I think.

"Oy, you there!" I heard Zoro call to a villager. "We're looking for our friend! He was in overalls and he had a long nose. Have you seen him?"

Everyone froze and gasped. Here we go…

"I did!" One man shuddered. "He… he was captured by Arlong and his crew!"

"What do you mean captured?" Zoro snapped as I groaned.

I knew what happened, but I still knew what was going to go next and I wasn't looking forward to it.

More _frikkin_ running.

Oh man, I better be able to give Arlong my two cents, because if I don't, there will be others that will suffer…

"Amie!" I heard Zoro call.

"Let me guess." I forced out. "We head back to Arlong Park?"

"Exactly." Zoro said. "Now, come on!"

I groaned loudly, running after him as he sped off.

See? I told you! More running! Dammit, I really hated this!

"Dammit, if things weren't so dire, I'd demand a break!" I yelled as Zoro ran ahead of me.

"Think of it as a training exercise!" Zoro replied simply.

I glared. "Bullshit! At least with training you can take a break! If _we_ took a break, someone will _die_!"

We reached a certain point and Zoro skidded to a halt. I yelped, stumbling and halting as well.

I stood straight, catching my breath. "Now what?"

Zoro looked back and forth, and I had a bad feeling. It could be one of two things.

One: He heard Luffy and the others at fast approach and we were about to be run over.

Or two: Zoro didn't know where to go next. And I knew about Zoro's lousy sense of direction…

"I'm trying to figure out which way we need to go…" He drawled, and I sighed, standing next to him and thinking.

Well, in my head, I figured that Hachi swam in one direction, and since then we've just been running straight ahead.

So the opposite direction of where Hachi swam was…

"That way." I called, pointing, idly noting that Zoro shouted the same thing. I blinked, turning to him, seeing that he had done the same thing that I did, except that he was pointing in the opposite direction.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro said, turning to me. "We need to go this way!"

"No…" I said slowly, turning to him. "Hachi took us in the direction you were pointing, so we have to go _this_ way!"

Zoro turned to me. "If we go that way, we'll get lost!"

I huffed, crossing my arms. "If we go _that_ way, we'll get lost!" I snapped. "What's your reasoning behind your decision anyway?"

"Instinct."

"Exactly!" I cried, causing Zoro to snarl.

"What are you trying to say?" Zoro snapped.

"I'm saying you have no idea where the hell you're going!" I snapped back. "Like I said, Hachi went _this_ way to get us to Cocoyashi! Therefore, the logical choice is to go in the _opposite_ _direction_ to get back! You don't just keep _going_ in that direction!"

Zoro then snarled and began his response, but I idly noted it. A strange noise coming from the woods caught my attention. I blinked, turning to look in the direction Zoro was once pointing to.

Oh dear. I guess I now know who's dropping in…

"… With a goddamn-Hey!" Zoro snapped. "Are you listening to me!"

I shushed him, waving my hand, trying to make sure. Zoro snarled, but stopped, hearing the noise as well. He turned to look in the direction also.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"YO! ZORO! AMIE!" I think that's your answer, Zoro.

Just as we heard that, a large dingy sprang through the woods and I yelped as Zoro screamed. Fortunately, I decided that jumping out of the way was a good idea, and I did just as the dingy collided into him. I sighed in relief as the dingy continued it's disaster course, thankful I wasn't caught up in it…

… Only to feel a familiar hand latch onto my shirt, yanking me into the air as I went flying.

"GOD DAMMIT, LUFFY!" I screamed as I flew, feeling myself slip from his hands just as the dingy collided into the cliff face. I then joined the pile of rubble shortly thereafter.

"Ah, we've arrived! We've arrived!" I heard Luffy cheer happily as the dust settled. I growled, pushing myself up and out of the rubble, stomping over and slamming my fist into the back of his head, satisfied that he yelped and his head sprang forward and smacked into the ground.

When his head shot back up into place, he turned to me and pouted. "What was that for?"

"You idiot, I was trying not to get hit by your flying boat of _doom_!" I snapped. "Then you had to go mister rubber man on me and drag me into the danger zone with you!"

"I thought you were running away again!" Was Luffy's defense.

As much as that stung, my anger got the best of me. "I wasn't running away, idiot! I was getting the hell outta dodge!"

Luffy blinked. "Oh, really?"

I sighed, "Yes, really!" I said, forcing a grin. "Like I said, I'm not running away anymore. I'm just trying not to get myself killed."

Before Luffy could retort, I heard a cry, and I froze, thinking someone was hurt. I turned, only to gawk as Sanji stood, wiggling around with hearts in his eyes as if a pretty woman was nearby.

Was Nami here already or something?

…Oh, wait…

Oh dear…

"Amie-chwaaan!" He cried, and I felt my face heat up rapidly as he then leapt towards me. "I have come to for yooouuu!"

I sputtered, then jumped as Sanji's face changed from adoration to a murderous glare as he then kicked Luffy in the head.

"Idiot! You don't treat women like that!" He snarled.

"But Amie's a boy!" Oh lord. There are so many things wrong with that statement, Luffy…

"Do I have to tell you again, shit-head?" Sanji snarled, motioning to me. "That is a woman! There is no way a creature so fair and beautiful could every be a boy like you!"

"U-Um…" I said softly, voice crackling as I finally managed to say something after one of Sanji's displays. He automatically turned to me, hearts flying everywhere again, and I had to cough to force myself back into talking, feeling like my cheeks were on fire. "L-Look, Sanji. I appreciate the sentiment, really, but you don't have to hit Luffy. Trust me, I've done it. It doesn't work."

Even though I tried to sound firm, at each word my voice cracked and I had to look everywhere but directly at him. Honestly, it felt like I was talking to my high school crush. I barely knew the man! It was embarrassing!

And when the hell is Zoro gonna finally pop out and be his angry self, dammit! I needed the distraction!

As if my thoughts were his cue, Zoro finally burst through the rubble, veins protruding from his head. "You bastard!" He snarled. "What the hell were you thinking!"

I turned to him, thankful that now I could ignore the swooning Sanji. "Well, you probably should've jumped like I did."

Zoro just ignored that as he pulled himself out.

"We've come to take Nami back!" Luffy explained happily, as if forgetting about the violent acts Sanji and myself had committed. "Haven't you found her yet? Oh! And where are Usopp and Johnny?"

"Ah! Usopp!" Zoro cried, getting ready to dash off again.

Luffy blinked. "What? What happened to Usopp?"

I turned to him, barely noting that Sanji _finally_ calmed down. "We were just taking care of that." I said. "See, he's in just a smidgeon of trouble, Luffy."

"What?" Luffy said. "Why? What happened?"

"He's dead."

We all froze, turning to see Johnny on his knees not too far away.

"What?" Zoro asked as if not hearing what he just said.

"It's too late…" Johnny said, panting as if out of breath. "Usopp-aniki is dead… he was killed!"

No, he's not. We just have to give him time!

But until then, as usual…

"Wha…?" I said, stepping forward a bit. "What the hell are you talking about, Johnny?"

"He…" Johnny whimpered, looking up as tears ran down his cheeks. "He was killed by Nami-aneki!"

Despite knowing better, hearing Johnny say that felt like it was a punch in the gut. I knew he was still alive and all. He was fine. Absolutely fine.

But still…

I balled my hands up, unable to stop my shaking as I saw Luffy storm up to Johnny and grab him by the shirt.

"Bastard!" He shouted angrily. "Say that one more time, and I'll kill you!"

"Luffy!" I snapped, trying to control myself. "That's not gonna do any good!"

He ignored me. "You're making up crap! Nami wouldn't kill Usopp! We're friends!"

"Who's friends, Luffy?"

And cue Nami's entrance.

We all turned to see her, standing with a familiar look as she held her staff, one of her hands covered with a glove, as if hiding an injury that she caused to herself to save a friend.

"Nami!" Luffy cried, dropping Johnny.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" Luffy said. "We've come to get you! You're my nakama!"

"How annoying…" Was her only response. "Right now, Arlong wants to kill 'Roronoa Zoro and his posse'. All because Zoro did something stupid, which I guess he had help with in doing. You guys may have these monster-like powers, but you're no match for these monsters. Hang around this island long enough, and you'll be killed for sure."

I simply stared at her. A part of me wanted to just walk right on up to her and try to talk, possibly even slap, some sense into her, but that was probably a bad idea. Instead I merely stood with the group, arms crossed over my chest and I stared her down.

"So Nami…" I said. "I take it you know where Usopp is?"

"Why don't you go look for him at the bottom of the sea?" Yeah, right. I know you staged his death and he used it to slip away. Of course, no one else knew that.

"Quit your bullshit!" Zoro snapped, charging at her. Sanji, of course, intervened at this. As they quarreled, I decided to mess with things just a hair.

I tried to make it obvious that I was staring at her hands. "Nice glove, Nami." I said, causing everyone to pause. "Although I wonder where your other one is. Perhaps you lost it?"

Nami seemed to tense at this, trying to hide it some more. "I don't see how that's any of your business…"

"You're right, it's not…" I said, tilting my head back. "Although, I could think of a reason why you'd be just wearing one glove…"

There was silence at this, and I glanced outward toward where Nami was. Her one eye seemed to twitch, just a hair, but she still tried to keep an emotionless mask.

Eventually, she just smirked. "I don't have to explain a thing to you."

"Very well," I said. "I'll just assume and make an 'ass' out of 'u'."

"'And me'…"

"Exactly…" I'm lame, I know. But I couldn't help it.

I heard her finally let out a tired sigh. "Look, I'll return your ship to you." She said firmly. "Just get out of here and find a new navigator, or find One Piece, or whatever you want to do. Just get out of here because you're all starting to piss me off!"

We all stared at her at this, as if contemplating what to do.

Luffy took a more eloquent approach and just laid down in the middle of the road.

"I'm going to sleep." He said. "I don't feel like leaving this island. I don't care what's happening here. I'm sleepy, so I'm sleeping."

I couldn't help but grin at this. Luffy and his… Luffy-ness…

"THEN GO AHEAD AND DIE!" Nami shouted, causing me to jump. "DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

And with that, Nami turned and ran off. Of course she'd do that.

I let out a tired sigh, scratching at my head. "Honestly, I don't know why people of my gender can act like such drama queens. Makes me feel like apologizing…" I muttered, looking down at Luffy. I was half tempted on kicking him or something, but I resisted the urge. "Oh well. Guess we're stuck here until he decides to move…"

"Yep." Zoro said, sitting down next to Luffy.

I then sighed. "Well, you guys can lay out here and fry your eyes in the sun. I'm going into the shade."

And I did just that. I headed to the grass and nestled myself under a tree, back against the bark and I let out a deep sigh, brow twitching as Johnny and Yosaku began arguing with Zoro about the sanity of… well… all of us.

Not very many people would understand the point of staying on an island where there's a nasty merman pirate that's trying to hunt them down. But when there's a friend on said island and you need for them to finally wise up and accept help, you're probably gonna stick around… Maybe…

"It's been very nice knowing you, even though it was a short time." I heard Johnny. "We're gonna get going now, though. We don't want to get killed."

Zoro seemed to hum, nodding. "Very well." He said. "I hope you see you again someday. Goodbye."

"You're already very strong. Take care!" Yosaku said as he and Johnny began to turn and walk away.

"You too!" Zoro called.

"Bye, Amie-aneki!" I blinked as Johnny and Yosaku waved at me. I couldn't help but grin and wave back.

"Safe travels to the both of you!" I called back.

"You too!" Ah, despite being a bit on the cowardly side, they were nice people. Besides, I know that they're still gonna be around by the time the big battle happens.

As they walked off, I heard some crunching in the grass, and I turned, swallowing hard as they were feet donned in some nice dress shoes approaching me.

"Is this spot taken?" Okay, Amie. You gotta learn to keep your cool somehow. This is a good chance to do that!

I looked up at Sanji, feeling my cheeks heat like they usually did. "Nah, you go ahead. I'm not a tree hogger or anything…"

"Thank you." Sanji said, taking his spot next to me under the tree.

And there was silence. Awkward, deafening silence.

Oh boy…

Frustrated, I bit back a sigh, whipping out my cigarette case and pulling one out. Just as I reached for a match, I froze as a familiar sound of one being lit sounded next to me. I looked over to see Sanji holding out a match.

"Ah…" I breathed, then grinning faintly. "Thanks…"

With that, I leaned over, lighting my cigarette and then leaning back for Sanji to put the match out.

"You're very welcome." He said.

I took a drawl and side glanced at him, noting he was still looking at me, grinning.

"I make you uncomfortable, don't I?" He asked.

Shit. "Ah, no. No, not really, anyway…" I started, only for him to wave.

"It's okay." He said. "I just wanted to apologize for it. It's not often I come across a beautiful woman such as yourself. Not to mention that I get to sail across the seas with one."

I felt my face flare at this, and his grin broadened. Dammit, I bet he secretly liked seeing me all flustered!

"I'm just not used to it, is all…" I muttered off-handedly. "But, we are nakama now, so I'm just gonna have to get used to it… ne, Sanji?"

With that, I held a hand out to him, trying not to look at his face directly. When there was a long pause, I finally did risk it. He was blinking, eyes widened slightly. I blinked back, confused.

You'd think he'd like this gesture, right? So why the hell…?

"Yeees, Amie-chwaaaan!" I yelped as he finally responded, flinging himself at me and engulfing me in a hug.

"A-Ah okay! Okay! Okayokay_okay_!" I yelped, taking my cigarette out of my mouth so I didn't accidentally burn him. "I get it! You're happy! I'm happy you're happy! Now please leggo!"

"Will you two stop acting like idiots already?" We froze, turning to see Zoro glaring up at us.

"What was that, idiot marimo?" I heard Sanji snarl, feeling his grip slacken.

"Oy, oy!" I said, pushing myself away. "It's okay, everyone! Let's calm down! Relax! Okay?"

Sanji seemed to hum at my words, settling back down in his seated position. "You're lucky Amie-chan's here. If she wasn't, I'd kick your ass!"

Zoro snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

"_What was that_?" Oh, for the love of…!

"Enough!" I snapped. "You guys can whip your dicks out and check who's the biggest _later_! Right now, let's just sit here, and calm the _fuck down_!"

"Y-Yes, Amie-chan…" Good boy, Sanji…

I barely noted that Zoro's eye was twitching rather violently, and Luffy seemed to be snickering in his sleep.

What? Can't a girl swear? Honestly…

Of course, I could understand Sanji's shock. I highly doubt that he's encountered a lot of women who talk the way I do. Zoro? I guess he's just shocked that I talked about their… business…

Luffy? Well, either he thinks it's a funny dream, or he just thinks it's funny in general…

I took a deep drawl from my cigarette and let it out in a long sigh. I had heard that Sanji and Zoro fought a lot. Granted, I didn't see much of it, of course, I did hear about it plenty. But _geez_…

"Idiots…" I finally muttered under my breath.

"WHAT'S SO SMALL ABOUT NAMI'S CHEST?" Oh, lord, _what now_!

I casually looked to see Sanji charging at Zoro, who was getting ready to block the chef's attack. This scene seems familiar…

And as someone came dashing towards them, it clicked. I jumped to my feet.

"Wait, stop!" I shouted, but it was too late.

Sanji and Zoro attacked each other…

… And Usopp got stuck in the fray…

I could only think of one response…

"Oh my god, you killed Usopp! You _bastards_!"


	16. Chapter Sixteeeeen

"USOPP!" I winced as Luffy shouted, cradling the now unconscious Usopp in his arms. He had woken up from the chaos that had ensued, and now we all stood around the two on the ground. "DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU!"

"Uh, no. Sorry." Sanji said.

"Yeah." I said simply, pointing to Zoro and Sanji. "It was their fault."

"Are you kidding? This was all his fault!" Zoro snapped, pointing to Sanji, who just stood with an uneasy grin on his face.

Usopp finally roused from his unconscious state. "L-Luffy… You're here…!"

"Yep!" Luffy said, a relieved grin on his face. "Got here a little while ago!"

"I'm here too!" Sanji said happily, waving. "Hi there!"

This got Usopp's attention and he stood, rounding on him. As he and Sanji had their exchange, I couldn't help but smile. Granted, I knew he was never dead, but seeing him here after all that was still quite a relief.

"SHUT UP!" And at Usopp's yell, I had come to a conclusion.

"Usopp." I said, causing him to blink at me. "I don't do this often, but I'm going to hug you now…"

And with that, I did just as I said, pulling him over and giving him a hug, nestling my chin on his shoulder despite how he seemed to automatically tense at the contact.

"Uh… okay…" Usopp said. "Thank you…?"

I had a feeling that Usopp wasn't the only one surprised. I guess they didn't see me as the kind of person who would actually willingly hug someone.

I snickered a little, still hugging him. "Well, what kind of reaction were you expecting?" I asked, finally pulling away a bit. "After all that happened…"

"Yeah…" Zoro said finally as I pulled away completely as we turned to him. "We did hear you were killed. Care to explain?"

Luffy snarled. "Damn that Johnny! I knew he was lying!"

"Actually, that's not too far from the truth…" Usopp explained. "Really, Nami actually saved my life."

Of course she did. And as Usopp explained what happened, I recalled her gloved hand. I knew it was hiding her self-inflicted wound. It was one of the reasons why I pointed it out to everyone else.

"…So Nami bluffed the 'killing me off' part so I could escape." Usopp concluded.

"Of course…" Sanji said, grinning.

"That explains the glove." I said. "I knew she was wearing it to hide something…"

"So what do we do now?" Zoro asked openly.

"Well, things are definitely plenty interesting here, so we're not leaving…" I said. "My suggestion is we go to Arlong Park and cause some mayhem!"

"Now, hold on!" Usopp cried, flailing. "Before we do anything drastic, we should ask Nami for an explanation!"

"Either way, it's useless."

We turned to look down the road, seeing a woman with light, violet hair and wearing a tank top that exposed a tattoo that spread along her chest and arm.

She made a few more steps towards us, and I finally fully recognized her.

"No matter what you guys do, Arlong's reign won't end." Nojiko stated.

"Nojiko!" Usopp said.

"You know her?"

"Yeah." Usopp responded. "She's Nami's older sister."

"Nami-san's older sister! She's so pretty!" And cue Sanji.

"What do you mean, 'it's useless'?" Zoro asked.

"Just do us a favor." Nojiko said. "Don't meddle with this village's business anymore. Leave Nami alone, and I'll tell you the reason why."

"You mean why she stays with the mermen?" Usopp inquired.

"Yes." Nojiko explained, nodding. "Once you hear it, though, you have to leave."

Hate to tell you, lady, but you're speaking to a stubborn pirate crew, here. Just because you say it, doesn't mean that we'll listen. You'll explain the story, but we're still gonna be around. And we'll kick some merman ass, get Nami back, and probably leave not too long afterwards.

"All right." Usopp said. "Then tell us."

"I'll pass."

We all turned to see Luffy simply turn and walk away.

"Where are you headed off to?" I asked.

"I don't care about her past." Luffy explained. "So I'm just gonna go for a walk."

Of course he is…

"What do you mean!" Usopp snapped. "You aren't going to listen to her story?"

"Yeah. I'll pass." And with that, Luffy continued on with his seemingly casual walkabout.

"What's with him?" Nojiko asked.

"Don't mind him." Zoro stated, heading for the grass and sitting under a tree. "That's just the way he is. We'll listen, but it probably won't change anything…"

I just sat on the grass close to the road. "It won't change much for me, either." I stated. "But frankly, I'm too tired to go walking around and possibly chasing after my captain. So, I'll sit and listen…"

More like sit and space out, waiting for the explanation to be over with.

"I'll listen too." Usopp said, nodding. "I want to understand what's going on around here…"

"Me too!" Sanji jeered. "I want to know everything about Nami-san!"

Of course you do, Sanji.

After this jeer, we all froze as we heard some snoring. I blinked and turned.

"He's sleeping."

"Don't sleep if you said you'd listen!" Usopp snapped.

"Oh, leave him be, Usopp…" I said.

"I don't know how you're not pissed at this…" Usopp whined.

I merely shrugged. "So he's asleep. It's not like he just got up, ran off and decided to go on a random killing spree."

Usopp seemed to pause at this. "True… But that doesn't make sense…"

"See?" I chirped. "It could be worse!"

"I just said it didn't make any sense!" Usopp snapped again.

"Fine, fine…" I said, waving him off and turning to Nojiko. "You have the rest of our attention."

Nojiko seemed to grin grimly at this. "We have to go back eight years to the start of the story. Back when we were still young." She explained. "She lived in this village. Nami and I will never forget her. Her name was Bellemere…"

As Nojiko continued with the story, I phased out a bit. I remembered it, of course. Arlong stormed the island, tracked down Bellemere, and instead of paying her fee, she split it up amongst Nami and Nojiko, knowing that Arlong was going to destroy all the ships and anyone's chances of escape. At this, Nami then made a deal: If she manages to raise one hundred million belli, Arlong will hand over the island to her, freeing its villagers. This, of course, was in exchange of her being their cartographer.

What no one else knew was that Arlong was going to find a way to make Nami continue on being their cartographer. Arlong would send some scummy Marines into the place where Nami hid the treasure, and they'd steal it all, causing Nami to possibly have to collect it all over again.

And so on and so forth.

As Nojiko finished, I couldn't help but think of what was to come. Sanji had once again managed to sit next to me while I was still deep in thought.

"For a ten-year-old to decide to fight and struggle to survive…" Nojiko concluded. "Do you understand how hard it must've been?"

"For a deal that would free the village." Usopp muttered, finger to his nose. "That girl…"

I finally sighed deeply, burying my forehead in my hands. "Nami…"

I can understand that it was difficult, but dammit, couldn't she also understand that Arlong would also find a way to make things even worse? Granted, I was also a bit too cruel to her. The next time I'd see her, I'd have to apologize…

"Whoever makes Nami-san suffer, I'm gonna-!" I heard Sanji snarl, only to look up as he stood and then got promptly punched in the face by Nojiko.

"Ack! Sanji!" I called, leaning over and catching him as he fell. As he clutched at his face, I rounded on her, glaring. "What the hell!"

"I'm telling you not to interfere!" Nojiko snapped. "If you guys keep claiming you're her partners, the pirates are gonna doubt her loyalty. And all her hard work for these eight years will be for naught!"

She seemed to regain some composure at this. "Don't make it any harder than it already is…" She continued. "She is fighting on her own. Knowing that there are people who call her 'friend' is the most painful thing in the world for her…"

I sighed at this, turning to Sanji. "Oy, Sanji…" I whispered, jostling him a bit, causing him to blink and look at me. "You okay?"

His hand had lowered, and I felt my brows twitch as he swooned. "I am now!"

I felt my face heat and I fought a growl, reaching over and grabbing his nose, jostling a bit.

"Ow!" Sanji hissed.

"Good. That's not broken." I said, then dropping him on the ground as he yelped. "You'll live."

"I have to go check on Nami…" Nojiko said, turning and heading off. "Please leave this island as soon as possible."

As Nojiko headed off, I stood, dusting myself off.

"As touching as that story was…" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I say we're sticking around to kick some merman ass! So, who's with me?"

"Yosh!" Usopp cheered as he appeared behind me. "Let's meet up with Luffy as soon as possible!"

He then turned to Sanji, who was finally standing again. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm cherishing my happiness." Sanji explained. "Nami has suffered a great deal, and I'm going to end it. What could be better?"

"Your motives are obvious." Usopp said, huffing. "Ero-cook!"

"What's wrong with fighting for someone beautiful?"

As the continued to bicker, Zoro walked over to us. "Quit arguing." He said simply. "Let's go."

"All right!" I called, pumping my fist into the air. "Let's go and be badass while kickin' ass! Let's move out!"

"Yeees, Amie-chwan!"

"Oy, oy! Don't run ahead! I'm leading!"

"Oh, so you're the boss, huh?"

"I'm the first mate!"

"The order of command only counts when the captain's dead! Besides, your sense of direction sucks."

"Hey!"

"Wait for meee!"

**xxx**

It didn't take long for us to find Luffy. He, of course, stood with Nami, who was kneeling in the dirt, blood gushing from a wound in her arm. She dug the dirt, spraying it at him as he merely stood there, waiting for her to calm down.

As Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp merely took their spots, I kept on approaching, standing a bit behind Luffy, who either didn't notice me or decided not to pay me much mind.

Nami stopped digging, clutching her hand over her mouth as she sobbed some more. Eventually, she dropped her hand.

"Luffy…" Nami whimpered, turning to him. "Help me…!"

Luffy didn't say anything. Instead, he took his hat off and placed it onto her head, causing her to gasp in realization.

That hat was Luffy's greatest treasure. And he just gave it to Nami to protect.

Luffy turned then, walking around me and then taking a deep breath.

"DAMN RIGHT!" Well said, Luffy.

"Luffy." I said simply, causing him to look at me. "Nami's hurt. I'll patch her up and then I'll join up with you guys."

I then turned and smirked at him. "Just remember to leave some bad guys for me to take care of."

Luffy seemed to only narrow his eyes slightly. "Don't run away."

"I won't."

Luffy nodded, grinning, as if satisfied and then he approached the others as Nami watched on, tears still streaming from her eyes. I focused on her though, seeing her attention shift slightly as I kneeled down next to her.

"We're going!"

"Right!"

I looked her over, seeing her arm. I then looked at her tear-stained eyes, giving her the kindest grin I could. "Let's get you patched up here…" I said, not even planning on bringing up what exactly caused this, the bloody dagger she had used on herself still laying not too far away.

"R-Right…" She whimpered and I put her uninjured arm over my shoulder, helping her to stand and then heading off to get some more first-aid supplies for the patch job I would have to do.

As we walked, I looked back at the four disappearing crew mates. The typical thing that one would do is probably follow them. And I was going to.

But right now, I needed to patch up things with Nami. And more than just her arm.


End file.
